El Pαsαdo en el Presente
by Felli Loss
Summary: [HitsuHina][Finalizado] Una antigua amiga regresa después de tanto tiempo con el fin de cobrar cierta venganza en contra de Hinamori. Lo peor de todo es que ella estuvo y esta locamente enamorada de Hitsugaya desde la Academia Shinigami.
1. Indecisión

_****_Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><em>Una antigua amiga regresa después de tanto tiempo con el fin de cobrar cierta venganza en contra de Hinamori. Lo peor de todo es que ella estuvo y esta locamente enamorada de Hitsugaya desde la Academia Shinigami, causando demasiados problemas para ambos, en especial para Hinamori.<em>

* * *

><p><em>-_<strong>El Pasado en el<strong> **Presente**_-_

_por xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 1: Indecisión y Alivio.**_

**H**a pasado mucho tiempo desde la derrota y encierro del traidor # 1 de la Sociedad de Almas; Sosuke Aizen y la derrota de los Espada los cuales los sobrevivientes regresaron a Hueco Mundo. En ese momento pasaron cinco meses y todo permanecía en paz así como así debió de ser en un principio.

En este corto periodo de tiempo pasaron algunas cosas, el sorpresivo ascenso de Renji Abarai como el nuevo Capitán de la Escuadra # 5, también al ascendida Rukia Kuchiki pidió su traslado a la Sexta División para ser la Teniente de su hermano mayor; el noble Byakuya Kuchiki. En el mundo real donde allí vive Ichigo Kurosaki toso estaba normal, no hubo cambios algunos.

Iremos directamente a la Decima División donde allí se realizaban las labores de todos los días, una mujer de cabellos naranjas iba llegando al Alojamiento del Cuartel encontrando a su superior descansando en el pasillo sentado viendo el jardín y el estanque. Ella dio una sonrisa y aprovechando a que su Capitán estaba "relajado" por sus ojos que estaban cerrados, se acerco de puntitas y cuando iba a hablarle en el odio…

— Ni se te ocurra Matsumoto. — hablo el Capitán albino tranquilamente abriendo los ojos y ver la expresión de la peli naranja.

— ¡Capitán! — exclamo la Teniente dando uno que otro puchero al no haber cumplido su cometido de asustar a su Capitán. — Por cierto ¿le pasa algo Capitán? Se ve demasiado cansado ¿Y qué hace aquí en el Alojamiento? — hizo demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo y con una impresionante velocidad de voz.

— Holgazana y todavía preguntas. — dio un gruñido cuando una venita roja se ensanchaba en su sien. — Pedí el día libre por cierta floja que no realizo su trabajo dejando el papeleo intacto en el escritorio para ir a no sé dónde y divertirse a lo grande en alguna sucia taberna.

— P-Pero Capitán, le había dicho que iría con Kira y Renji a la taberna. — se excuso rápidamente, había olvidado pedir permiso a su Capitán, pero aun temiendo a que este no la dejara pues decidió escaparse.

— En ningún momento me dijiste nada. — Hitsugaya estaba demasiado cansado que ahora su enojo no era como el de otras ocasiones y no salía a flote, tuvo que lidiar con el papeleo toda la noche, pero por suerte termino a tiempo para ser entregado. — Por cierto… ¿Qué es eso lo que traes ahí? — señalo un pequeño sobre color crema que reposaba en las manos de la mujer.

— Pase por la Cuarta Escuadra e Isane me pidió que le entregara esto. — se inclino un poco para dárselo y este lo recibió para darse cuenta que era de la Capitana Retsu Unohana.

"_Para Toushiro Hitsugaya; Capitán de la Escuadra Diez:_

_Se le informa que dentro de una hora aproximadamente la Cuarta División dará de alta a la Teniente de la Quinta División; Momo Hinamori, quien está bien debido a las atenciones y tratamientos que se le suministraron en estos cinco meses después del incidente en la Guerra de Invierno._

_Agradezco amablemente esta sencilla nota y al ser la persona más cercana a Momo Hinamori decidí mantenerlo informado de esto. Si ocurre algún inconveniente, mandare a la Teniente Isane Kotetsu para informarlo._

_De: Retsu Unohana; Capitana de la Escuadra Cuatro"._

El al leer esa nota abrió los ojos de par en par al saber esa noticia pero… ¿acaso estaría listo para verla a los ojos? ¿Tendría el valor después de lo que hizo?

— ¿Pasa algo malo Capitán? — Matsumoto no entendía esa reacción en el albino.

— El Escuadrón Cuatro dar de alta a Hinamori… — su voz al momento de responder se notaba algo decaída y sin emoción.

— ¿Por qué me responde así? — a la Teniente se le hizo raro ¿acaso no estaba feliz? ¿No estaba contento al saber que su mejor amiga haya sanado completamente?

— No es eso… — Toushiro levanto la mirada al frente y dio un suspiro. — No podre verla a la cara después de lo que hice.

_¿H-Hinamori…?_

_S-Shiro…chan _

_¿Por qué?_

_Recordaba esa pesadilla que lo atormentaba todo el tiempo, una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar con facilidad. Recordó que cuando fueron a la ayuda, el estaba lejos de Momo y cuando Unohana iba a atenderlo, el pidió que atendieran primero a la Teniente que estaba más grave, no le importaba morir, su deseo era que ella estuviera con bien y a salvo, desde allí no supo mas de ella._

— ¿Por qué no se tranquiliza y analiza todo Capitán? — la mujer de enormes pechos interrumpió los pensamientos de Toushiro. — Hinamori estará feliz de verlo, al parecer ella debe saber que usted no tuvo la culpa ya que todo fue trampa de Aizen, usted junto con los demás no supo en qué momento Aizen uso su espada. — puso una mirada algo seria. — Seré mejor estar al pendiente de ella, ya fue expuesta dos veces y la tercera podría ser fatal, usted hace lo posible por protegerla, es por eso que Hinamori lo quiere mucho.

El miro sorprendido a su subordinada que mantenía esa sonrisa, seguramente ella conoce más a la chica melocotón que nadie en todo el Seireitei.

— Tal vez tengas razón. — el tomo eso como palabras de aliento. — Vamos a verla…

Rangiku iba a responder, pero una Mariposa del Infierno llego posando en su dedo para abrir y cerrar las alas dando el mensaje. — Atención a todos los Capitanes del Gotei 13, deberán presentarse en la Sala de Reuniones de la Primera Escuadra para una junta importante, por favor sea puntual, eso es todo… — Matsumoto tradujo el mensaje y la mariposa se fue volando.

— ¿Una junta? — Toushiro suspiro algo cansado, a decir verdad esas juntas ya se le hacían aburrido, pero como Capitán del Gotei que era debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades. — Matsumoto, tu iras a la Escuadra Cuatro por Hinamori mientras estoy ausente, cuando esto termine quiero verte junto con ella en el Alojamiento de la División Cinco. — dando la orden, se retiraba a pasos lentos para esfumarse en un Shunpo.

**#_.-**-._#**

— Bien Isane te dejo a cargo mientras no estoy. — sonreía la Capitana Unohana lista para ir a la junta de Capitanes.

— No se preocupe Capitana…todo estará bien. — Isane dejaba unos portafolios en el escritorio de la oficina. — Yo me encargo de todo…

—Por cierto, recuerda que la Teniente Hinamori se le dará de alta en unos cuantos minutos, asegúrate de darle esto. — le entrego un pequeño sobre crema en las manos de la Teniente. — Cuento contigo.

Kotetsu dejo el sobre y fue a la habitación de la Teniente de la Quinta para ver si estaba bien y preparada para salir en cualquier momento.

— ¿Teniente Hinamori? — hablo la chica cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

— Hola Isane-san. — Momo le sonrió a Kotetsu al momento de tomar asiento junto a la durazno.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Siento mi cuerpo entumecido, pero estoy de maravilla. — a Hinamori se le veía que estaba de buen humor. — Me alegro mucho haberme recuperado por completo.

— Que bueno, se mando una nota al Capitán Hitsugaya sobre tu salida. — se quedo callada al ver el semblante triste de Hinamori. — Teniente Hinamori, el Capitán Hitsugaya no tiene la culpa de lo que te hizo, fue Aizen quien intercambio lugares contigo. Desde el día de la derrota el Capitán no ha parado de entrenar para volverse más fuerte.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — Momo miro a su compañera Teniente quien asentía. — Yo no le tengo rencor a Hitsugaya-kun, yo sé que no tiene la culpa. — cerro los ojos un momento. — _¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? Hitsugaya-kun._

**#_.-**-._#**

— Que aburrimiento. — se quejaba la Teniente de la Decima al estar recostada en el sillón de la oficina, quería matar el tiempo de espera.

— _Tú eres la aburrida. — se escuchaba una voz que provenía desde la Zanpakutou de Matsumoto._

— ¿Y ahora que quieres Haineko…? — que fastidiosa se puso rápidamente, tenía que esperar aun para ir a la Escuadra # 4 y tener que soportar aunque sea la voz de su molesta Zanpakutou como ella siempre decía.

— _No tengo nada que hacer, ahora que Tobiume no está pues no tengo a quien molestar. Aunque odio admitirlo pero…la extraño, le he tenido un cariño especial a ella._

— ¿Qué? Haineko no eres así… — la mujer se sentó bruscamente al escuchar esas palabras.

— _Yo también me sorprendo, pero debo aceptar realidades ¿no? _— _su voz parecía algo nerviosa. _— _¡P-Pero no le digas nada a Tobiume! _

— Si como digas… — Rangiku se levanto para tomar su espada y colocarla atrás debajo de su espalda. — Vamos a la Decima Segunda División por Tobiume, recuerda que ella sufrió daños en la Guerra de Invierno. — ella salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**#_.-**-._#**

En el Salón de Reuniones de la Primera División todos los Capitanes estaban frente al Capitán Comandante Yamamoto, quien estaba algo serio como de costumbre.

— Convoque esta reunión importante para informal algo, se han visto animalias extrañas en Hueco Mundo, los Hollow por alguna razón se están destruyendo unos a otros al igual que en el Bosque de Menos donde los Menos también presentan ese tipo de comportamiento. No sabemos cuando pueda parar esto ya que la cantidad de Hollow es infinita.

— ¿Cree que algo este detrás de todo esto? — preguntaba el recién ascendido Renji Abarai. — Los Hollow nunca han presentado este tipo de comportamiento entre ellos.

— Es por eso que mandare a todos los Capitanes junto con sus Tenientes a investigar sobre lo que está sucediendo, será el día de mañana donde irán a Hueco Mundo. — El Capitán # 1 hablo. —Capitán Kuchiki le pido que haga contacto con la Teniente Kuchiki para que este con usted en esto.

— Si señor… — asintió el noble con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo agregar una cosa? — interrumpió la Capitana del Escuadrón Cuatro. — Es sobre el asunto de la Teniente de la Quinta División; Momo Hinamori quien será dada de alta después de lo ocurrido en la Guerra de Invierno ¿Cree que es bueno que ella se exponga rápidamente a este asunto? ¿Sera conveniente que acompañe al Capitán Abarai en esta misión?

El anciano frunció el seño un poco y miro al Capitán de la Quinta. — Capitán Abarai ¿Quiere que Momo Hinamori siga ocupando el puesto de Teniente de su Escuadrón?

— Por supuesto que si…nadie mejor que ella para ocupar un puesto importante como lo es el Teniente. — Renji mostro una sonrisa de orgullo al tener a su mejor amiga como su mano derecha responsable y confiable.

_Al menos Abarai se compota como Capitán, aunque creo que se le están subiendo los humos a la cabeza. _— _Toushiro pensó algo aburrido, a decir verdad; ahora estas juntas ya le parecían muy aburridas._

— Ya no puedo darme el lujo de perder más miembros importantes del Gotei 13 como en el caso de los Capitanes anteriores de la Tercera, Quinta y Novena. Excluiré a Momo Hinamori de esta tarea y de las demás hasta que se recupere. — concluyo el líder de los Escuadrones.

— ¿Está diciendo que esa mocosa seguirá siendo una Teniente? La extraña voz de Mayuri Kurotsuchi llamo la atención de todos los presentes. — Yo digo que sería mejor para nosotros que fuera restituida de su cargo.

— Kurotsuchi ¿no crees que eres demasiado duro con aquella niña? — lo confronto Zaraki Kempachi que por primera vez estaba totalmente calmado, al igual que Toushiro; el también estaba muy aburrido.

— ¿Y no crees que tengo razón en algo? — reclamo Mayuri fastidiado. — Esa niña no ha hecho que causar problemas todo el tiempo, no entiendo cómo fue que se convirtió en Teniente, al menos un Teniente ejemplar entrenaría mejor y hasta milagrosamente alcanzar el Nivel Bankai como lo hizo en su tiempo el pelirrojo ese. — señalando a Renji quien se mostro algo molesto por los comentarios hacia su amiga.

— El Teniente Izuru me comento que Hinamori se convirtió en Teniente por las influencia de Aizen, todos recuerden que ella fue entrenada para ser una subordinada ciega, yo en ese tiempo ay estaba en la División 11 y no estuve al corriente de eso. Pero Hinamori ha demostrado las habilidades para ejercer ese puesto. Ella es la # 1 en Artes Demoniacas y admito que yo soy el peor, pero ese no es el caso, Hinamori es digna de todo.

— Kurotsuchi, ya diste tu opinión tienes algo de razón en ella, pero la verdad Hinamori Momo es digna de ejercer el puesto de Teniente. —Yamamoto dejo sin palabras al Capitán Kurotsuchi.

— Después de todo… — el siguiente en agregar algo fue el prodigio. — Como dijo el Capitán Abarai, ella es una excelente experta en Artes Kido, una de las mejores en la Academia de Shinigami y poseer una buena Zanpakutou de tipo Kido. — dicho esto Hitsugaya noto que Ukitake, Shunsui, Komamura y Unohana sentían dando aprobación a lo que había dicho.

— El Capitán Hitsugaya tiene razón. — hablo Soi Fong. — Además, ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió en esa batalla, Aizen marco su vida y eso hizo que no lo superara del todo, pero ahora debe estar restablecida del todo.

— Bien…ya no digo nada. — el Capitán científico cruzo los brazos indignado.

— Y como lo menciono el Capitán Comandante, y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a más miembros dentro de los Trece Escuadrones de Protección. — con ello Hitsugaya finalizo sintiéndose bien al haber defendió a su mejor amiga.

El paso del tiempo era mu lago, así fue como lo sintió Toushiro en toda la junta de Capitanes.

**#_.-**-._#**

— Qué bueno que viniste Rangiku-san. — Al parecer Matsumoto ya había llegado al Escuadrón Cuatro. — La Teniente Hinamori saldrá en un momento, por cierto ten esto. — Isane le entrego un sobre. — Es una receta, deberá seguirla al pie de la letra para que su recuperación sea más rápida.

— Me asegurare que lo haga. — Rangiku después de decir esas palabras, la puerta se abrió y Hinamori entro a la sala donde se alegro al ver a su amiga. — ¡Hinamori!.-ella se puso contenta.

— ¡Rangiku-san! — Momo la abrazo mientras que la mujer de pecho extravagante hizo lo mismo. — Me alegro mucho verte ¿Y Tobiume? — pregunto por su Zanpakutou.

— En tu habitación, mi Capitán quiere vernos en tu cuarto así que vámonos. — dicho esto, ambas chicas se despidieron de Kotetsu y se fueron caminando con tranquilidad para que la durazno no se cansara.

En medio del camino ambas se mantenían en silencio, Hinamori tenía la manos entrelazadas y mirando de reojo a su amiga de vez en cuando.

— Rangiku-san. — llamo la atención de Matsumoto. — ¿Crees que Hitsugaya-kun se ponga feliz al verme? — su voz se escuchaba algo temblorosa.

— ¿Sabes? El casi me pregunta lo mismo pero se alegrara mucho por ver que estas sana y salva. — le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

La portadora de Tobiume se sintió bien al saber eso y fijo su vista al frente mostrando felicidad y tranquilidad en su mirada, no falto mucho para llegar a la División, donde ella fue recibida bien por todos.

Momo y Rangiku llegaron a la habitación y se sentaron una frente de la otra para charlar y esperan al Capitán Hitsugaya.

— ¿Cómo han pasado las cosas mientras estuve ausente? — pregunto Momo iniciando la plática.

— Bien, ninguna anomalía. — respondió la mujer.

— ¿Y el Capitán…? — detuvo su habla por recordar algo. — ¿Qué paso con Aizen? — corrigió ella, ya tenía entendido de no llamarlo de nuevo Capitán Aizen nunca más.

— En prisión por 18.000 años, orden de la Central 46. — Matsumoto miro la cara de Hinamori que mostraba algo de tristeza.

— Ya veo… ¿A dónde fue Hitsugaya-kun? — quiso saber dónde estaba su amigo de la infancia.

— Está en una junta de emergencia no debe tardar en venir, por cierto tienes nuevo Capitán. — aviso dejando a la chica sorprendida. — Hablamos del Capitán Renji Abarai.

— ¿Qué? — Momo no pudo creerlo. — ¿Abarai-kun es mi nuevo Capitán?

— No te miento, eso paso hace dos semanas aproximadamente y me he dado cuenta que maduro un poco. — era verdad, Rangiku observo en esos días a su amigo y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas respecto a él.

Ambas siguieron platicando por otro rato hasta que algo las interrumpió, la puerta corrediza se abrió y ambas vieron que Toushiro había llegado, se dieron cuenta que en los ojos del albino se mostraba demasiada nostalgia y algo de culpabilidad.

— S-Shiro-chan. — hablo ella suavemente viendo a su amigo.

El silencio fue algo largo, pero la chica decidió dar el primer paso.

— Hitsugaya-kun, que bueno que viniste. — le sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? — el entro algo preocupado por ella, pero se dio cuenta que se veía mejor que la vez anterior.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes. — respondió la chica dando una risita.

— Qué alivio…Hinamori. — el bajo la mirada escondiendo sus ojos con su cabello. — Yo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice, si me hubiera dado cuenta que Aizen estaba usando su espada nada de esto hubiera sucedido, yo… — fue interrumpió al ver a Hinamori frente a él, la miro preocupado y confundido al sentir como ella lo abrazaba suavemente.

— ¿Aun no superas eso Shiro-chan? — pregunto ella dando una pequeña sonrisa. — No tengo nada que perdonarte, ya que tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que me paso sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. — explico sus razones.

— Pero Hinamori… — el trato de protestar, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

— Déjame terminar ¿sí? — sintió que el asentía con la cabeza. — Yo también tuve la culpa por haber ido, pero quise hacerlo para superar todo lo que me estaba lastimando. Aizen me lastimo de la cruel manera y eso no lo puse superar del todo, por eso fui para poder detener esto que me atormentaba, pero me sentí feliz al saber que tú hiciste lo posible por ayudarme y te lo agradezco.

— Hinamori… — este se quedo sin palabras en su boca.

— Shiro-chan te lo agradezco y prométeme que olvidaras lo que paso, solo te harás daño a ti mismo. — le suplico y este inconscientemente la abrazo.

Matsumoto miraba la escena y se conmovió al ver a su Capitán en esas condiciones, en verdad estaba mal por lo de Hinamori.

_Al menos ya arreglaron el asunto, mi Capitán se ve más aliviado. _— _pensó feliz sin dejar de ver a esos dos._

Ambos se separaron y la chica melocotón le sonrió para que todos se sentaran.

— Capitán ¿Qué paso en la reunión? — pregunto Matsumoto teniendo curiosidad.

Toushiro uso alrededor de 10 minutos para explicar todo lo que pasaba en Hueco Mundo y de expedición que harían el día de mañana.

—Qué extraña situación… — se quejo Matsumoto.

— Tienes razón, por eso iremos mañana a ver lo que está pasando. — Hitsugaya parecía serio, y al ver a Hinamori su rostro cambio un poco. — Hinamori primero debes recuperarte, no quiero que te esfuerces y mas por tu estado.

— De acuerdo, te prometo que me cuidare. — vio la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya había atardecido.

— Hinamori es momento de irnos, descansa lo suficiente. — Rangiku y Toushiro ya se habían levantado y abrieron la puerta. — En la mesita te deje un sobre, debes leerlo y hacer todo al pie de la letra.

— De acuerdo.

— Nos vemos Hinamori… — Toushiro dio una pequeña sonrisa y el junto con su Teniente salieron de la habitación dejando a Momo sola.

— Adiós… — ella vio la puerta cerrada. — Shiro-chan.

**#_.-**-._#**

— ¿Ve que tenía razón Capitán? — Matsumoto sonreía tontamente.

— ¿De qué hablas? — el albino no entendió la pregunta de su Teniente.

— De que Hinamori estará feliz al verlo. — aclaro las dudas de su superior.

— Me sorprendes Matsumoto. — dijo el Capitán inconscientemente. — Veo que conoces mejor a Hinamori que yo.

— No se trata de eso, obviamente ella sabe que usted no tuvo la culpa, hasta ella se lo dijo. — ella le toco el hombro como para darle animo. — Hinamori confía mucho en usted, como usted en ella ¿O me equivoco?

El se detuvo y miro el cielo rojizo. — Si…es verdad lo que dices.

Ambos siguieron caminando pasando del lado de un callejón, sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba desde la oscuridad de ese callejón era la silueta femenina que tenía su mano en su pecho, temblando de nerviosismo.

— Hitsugaya…kun. — su voz parecía feliz y melancólica.

Al haberlo perdido de vista extrañamente se dirigió a los Cuarteles de la Quinta División, justo abriendo la ventana del cuarto de Hinamori y vio que estaba ya en su futón dormida. Entro sin problemas y se paro junto a ella mirándola con unos ojos que mostraban rencor y celos.

_Ni creas que dejare que permanezcas un minuto más con el…eso te lo aseguro Momo-chan_

La chica misteriosa se mantuvo allí por un largo tiempo y después de cansarse, decidió irse por donde entro.

**#_.-**-._#**

Los Capitanes junto con sus Tenientes habían empezado ya la expedición en Hueco Mundo, pero algo andaba mal. Por alguna razón todo estaba en calma y en silencio.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa en este lugar? — se preguntaba Renji. — ¿No se supone que encontraríamos Hollow peleándose entre sí?

— Según el reporte del Capitán General debería haber algo. — hablo Ukitake. — Pero algo no anda bien aquí…

— Tanto alboroto para nada…es una pérdida de tiempo. — Kurotsuchi quería regresar para ver que otro invento creaba.

— Nii-sama, ¿Qué opinas? — preguntaba Rukia Kuchiki que también fue convocada.

— No tengo idea, pero no me gusta para nada esto. — respondió el noble con mal presentimiento.

Todos decidieron recorrer un poco el terreno para ver si había algún resultado durante la expedición.

Pasaron las horas y nada, así que todos decidieron regresar a la Sociedad de Almas y reportarlo al Capitán Yamamoto.

Cuando las puertas que los llevarían a todos a la Sociedad se cerraron, de la nada comenzaron a aparecer demasiados Hollow y destruirse tal y como había dicho más raro de esto es que la misma persona que espió a Hitsugaya y Hinamori estaba allí como supervisando las peleas

Su cabeza estaba escondida entre esa capa negra, pero se podían notar unos ojos esmeraldas y unos largos cabellos lacios y negros como la noche.

**#_.-**-._#**

Momo estaba en la oficina abriendo el sobre que le dio Rangiku, cuando despertó y vio el sobre decidió llevárselo a la oficina al sentirse un poco mejor. Abrió completamente el sobre y saco una hoja blanca junto con unas tabletas, donde comenzó a leer el contenido.

_**Nombre: **__Momo Hinamori_

_**División y Puesto: **__Quinta División – Teniente_

_**Capitán al Mando: **__Renji Abarai_

_**Nota a seguir: **__Ingerir tabletas de vitaminas una por día para mejor funcionamiento de órganos afectados._

_Retsu Unohana_

_Cuarta División_

Ella miro las tabletas de color rojo y tomo la primera tableta, le había dicho a Rangiku que seguiría todo al pie de la letra.

Se dejo caer en el sillón y relajarse, a espera de su nuevo Capitán.

_Momo-chan, así que nos volvemos a ver…gracias por ayudarme con ese ladrón._

_No me lo agradezcas ¿estás en esta formación?_

_Si, el día de hoy ingrese._

_¿Enserio? Pues bienvenida a la Academia._

_Muchas Gracias, Soy Hannabi Yamoto._

_Yo soy Momo Hinamori, mucho gusto._

Hinamori estando aun dormida, frunció el seño un poco cuando más recuerdos entraron a sus sueños.

_Un nuevo alumno se integra, el es Hitsugaya Toushiro y viene del Distrito # 1 del Rukongai tome asiento junto a Hinamori._

_Hola Shiro-chan_

_No me digas Shiro-chan _— _susurro bajito el albino. _

— Hinamori ¡Hinamori! — la voz de Renji hizo que despertara de golpe y cayera al suelo.

— Abarai-kun… — ella dijo lastimosamente. — Eso dolió… ¿pasa algo? — lentamente se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

— Tengo un trabajito para ti. — Renji le dio un pequeño sobre blanco. — Ve a la Decima División y entrégaselo a Matsumoto dile que es por agradecimiento, cuando termines iras a descansar ya que te daré el día libre se ve que aun estas débil.

— De acuerdo, gracias Abarai-kun. — ella sonrió y fue al Cuartel del Escuadrón 10 caminando. En el camino recordó lo que no pudo terminar en sueños.

_Momo-chan ¿Quién es él? _— _pregunto Hannabi que estaba al lado de Hinamori._

_El es Hitsugaya-kun, mi mejor amigo._

_Ya veo._

**#_.-**-._#**

_Hinamori… _— _hablo Hitsugaya quien había caminado el largo pasillo principal en busca de Momo._

_¿Qué pasa Hitsugaya-kun?_

_Debemos ir a clase o se nos hará tarde._

_De acuerdo, vamos Hannabi._

— _Si… _— _dijo con algo de indiferencia, algo que noto Momo._

_Allí fue donde comenzó a cambiar eso fue hace unos años, 5 aproximadamente cuando Hitsugaya-kun entro a la Academia, no tengo idea de donde se encuentre ahora. _— _pensó con algo de tristeza al recordarla._

Ya se encontraba caminando los pasillos del Cuartel, cuando iba llegando a la oficina escucho los gritos de Toushiro y de Rangiku.

— ¡Matsumoto! — grito Hitsugaya por la misma historia. — ¡Haz tu trabajo! ¡No seas una floja!

— ¡Capitán quiero dormir! — la mujer de enormes pechos se tapaba los odios con sus manos cerrando fuertemente sus ojos a la vez.

— Maldita algún día me las pagaras. — el resignado fue al escritorio a terminar el trabajo él solo.

— Permiso… — Momo abrió la puerta corrediza. — Hola Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san.

— Hinamori. — Toushiro dejo a un lado lo que iba a hacer en el momento que se sentó y fue con su amiga. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto.

— Abarai-kun le manda esto a Rangiku-san, dice que es de agradecimiento. — ella junto con el Capitán fueron al sofá y sentarse para que la Teniente recibiera en sus manos el pequeño presente.

— ¿Y ahora que se traerá Renji? — Matsumoto no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ¿y qué era eso de agradecimiento? ella al ver el contenido sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

— ¿Qué pasa Matsumoto? — Hitsugaya no entendía la expresión que tenía su subordinada

—Esto es… — comenzó a mostrar la mujer una enorme sonrisa. — ¡Un cupón para la Taberna más famosa del Seireitei!

El albino estrello la palma de su mano con su cara al saber eso, y así enfadarse mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

— Estúpido Abarai. — maldijo el peliblanco al Capitán de la Quinta, pero fue interrumpido al ver a Hinamori dirigirse a la puerta. — ¿Hinamori?

— Como termine mi trabajo, debo irme ya que me dieron el día libre. — le sonrió ella. — Pero usare ese lapso de tiempo para entrenar.

— Es peligroso en tu estado. — reclamo el demasiado preocupado y algo molesto por su terquedad, entrenar en su estado que aun sigue siendo algo estable.

— No te preocupes Hitsugaya-kun no iré a los extremos. — ella se despidió y se fue dejándolo preocupado, el ya casi no estaba seguro cuando ella decía _No te preocupes._

— Capitán usted termine con el trabajo ¡yo debo ir a disfrutar en grande! — Rangiku salió corriendo antes de recibir otro regaño, dejando ahora si a Shiro-chan sacado de quicio. La habitación estaba sola con el pequeño Capitán presente, estaba en medio de todo con la cabeza gacha sus ojos ocultos con su cabello y una venita roja en su cabeza.

— ¡Matsumoto! — Hitsugaya grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que la Teniente ya salía corriendo de la División Diez.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Próximo<em>_: Hinamori decide comenzar con su entrenamiento para ser mas fuerte aun a pesar de lo estable que aún es su situación. Solo que no contaba con que se reencontraría con una antigua amiga que considero importante en su vida haciendo que a causa de esto Momo desaparezca de la Sociedad de Almas. Por otra parte Toushiro recibe una carta de "Hinamori" donde en el contenido decía que estaba bien. En el Mundo Humano Ichigo y los demás no saben de la llegada de la Shinigami a Karakura. El primero en dar con Momo es Ishida._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	2. Alivio

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hitsugaya Toshiro & Hinamori Momo_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Dos: Alivio ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**Q**ué bueno que viniste Rangiku-san.-Al parecer Matsumoto ya había llegado con el Escuadrón Cuatro.-Hinamori FukuTaicho saldrá en un momento, por cierto, ten esto.-Isane le entrego un sobre.-Es una receta, como aun esta débil, deberá seguir la receta al pie de la letra, con esto, ella se recuperara.

-Me asegurare que lo haga.-Rangiku después de decir esas palabras, la puerta se abrió y Hinamori entro a la sala donde se alegro al ver a su amiga.-¡Hinamori!.-ella se puso contenta.

-¡Rangiku-san!.-Momo la abrazo mientras que la mujer de pecho extravagante hizo lo mismo.-Me alegro que estés bien. ¿Y Tobiume?.-pregunto por su Zanpakutou.

-Haineko la trae consigo…por cierto, mi Capitán quiere vernos en el Alojamiento de tu Division, será mejor irnos.-dicho esto, ambas Shinigamis se despidieron de Isane y se fueron caminando con tranquilidad, para que la pequeña no se cansara.

En el camino las chicas mantenían un largo silencio, Hinamori tenía sus manos entrelazadas y mirando de reojo a su amiga de vez en cuando.

-Rangiku-san.-llamo la atención de Matsumoto.-¿Crees que Hitsugaya-kun se ponga feliz al verme?.-su voz se escuchaba algo temblorosa.

-Sabes, el casi me pregunta casi lo mismo, mi capitán es duro, pero se alegrara mucho al saber que estas sana y salva.-le sonrió a la niña guiñándole el ojo.

La portadora de Tobiume se sintió bien al saber eso y fijo su vista al frente mostrando felicidad y tranquilidad en su mirada, no falto mucho para llegar a la Division, donde ella fue recibida bien por todos.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de ella y al entrar encontraron a los dos espíritus esperándolas.

-¡Tobiume!.-Momo fue con el espíritu de su Zanpakutou y la abrazo causando confusión de aquel espíritu.-¿Estás bien?

-Me encuentro bien, no debes preocuparte por mi…-le sonrió Tobiume calmando a su ama.

-Bien, será mejor que regresen.-la teniente de la Decima tomo su espada.-Hora de volver Haineko.

-Tú también Tobiume…-Hinamori extendió la espada al frente.

Ambos espíritus brillaron y desaparecieron para ir directamente a la espada.

Momo y Rangiku se sentaron frente de la otra para hablar.

-¿Cómo han pasado las cosas mientras estuve dormida?.-pregunto Momo iniciando la plática.

-Bien, ninguna anomalía.-respondió la mujer.

-¿Y…Aizen Tai…no, que paso con Aizen?.-se corrigió ella, ya tenía entendido que no debía llamarlo Taicho nunca más.

-En prisión por 18.800 años, orden de la Central 46.-Matsumoto miro la cara de Hinamori que mostraba algo de tristeza.

-Ya veo…¿A dónde fue Hitsugaya-kun?.-quiso saber dónde estaba su amigo de la infancia.

-Está en una junta de emergencia, no debe tardar en venir, por cierto tienes nuevo Capitán.-aviso dejando a la chica sorprendida.-Hablamos de Abarai Renji Taicho.

-¿Qué?.-Momo no pudo creerlo.-¿Abarai-kun es mi nuevo Capitán?.

-No te miento, eso paso hace dos semanas aproximadamente, y me he dado cuenta que maduro un poco, si tiene actitud de Capitán.-era verdad, Rangiku observo en esos días a su amigo y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas respecto a él.

Ambas siguieron platicando por otro rato hasta que algo las interrumpió, la puerta corrediza se abrió y ambas vieron que Toshiro había llegado, se dieron cuenta que en los ojos del albino se mostraba demasiada nostalgia y algo de culpabilidad.

-S-Shiro-chan.-hablo ella suavemente viendo a su amigo.

El silencio fue algo largo, pero la chica decidió dar el primer paso.

-Hitsugaya-kun, que bueno que viniste.-le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?.-el entro algo preocupado por ella, pero se dio cuenta que se veía mejor que la vez anterior.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.-respondió la chica dando una risita.

-Qué alivio…Hinamori.-el bajo la mirada escondiendo sus ojos con su cabello.-Yo, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice, si me hubiera dado cuenta que Aizen estaba usando su espada, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, yo…-fue interrumpió al ver a Hinamori frente a él, la miro preocupado, y confundido al sentir él como ella lo abrazaba suavemente.

-¿Aun no superas eso Shiro-chan?.-pregunto ella dando una pequeña sonrisa.-No tengo nada que perdonarte, ya que tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que me paso, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.-explico sus razones.

-Pero Hinamori…-el trato de protestar, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-Déjame terminar ¿sí?.-sintió que el asentía con la cabeza.-Yo también tuve la culpa por haber ido, pero quise hacerlo para superar todo lo que me estaba lastimando, Aizen me lastimo de la cruel manera y eso no lo puse superar del todo, por eso fui para poder detener esto que me atormentaba, pero me sentí feliz al saber que tú hiciste lo posible por ayudarme y te lo agradezco.

-Hinamori…-este se quedo sin palabras en su boca.

-Shiro-chan, te lo agradezco, y prométeme que olvidaras lo que paso, solo te harás daño a ti mismo.-le suplico y este inconscientemente la abrazo.

Matsumoto miraba la escena y se conmovió al ver a su Capitán en esas condiciones, en verdad estaba mal por lo de Hinamori.

_Al menos ya arreglaron el asunto, mi Capitán se ve más aliviado.-pensó feliz sin dejar de ver a esos dos._

Ambos se separaron y la chica melocotón le sonrió para que todos se sentaran.

-Taicho, ¿Qué paso en la reunión?.-pregunto Matsumoto teniendo curiosidad.

Toshiro uso alrededor de 10 minutos para explicar todo lo que pasaba en Hueco Mundo y de expedición que harían el día de mañana.

-Qué extraña situación…-se quejo Matsumoto.

-Tienes razón, por eso iremos mañana haber lo que está pasando.-Hitsugaya parecía serio, y al ver a Hinamori, su rostro cambio un poco.-Hinamori, primero debes recuperarte, no quiero que te esfuerces y mas por tu estado.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que me cuidare.-vio la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya había atardecido.

-Hinamori, es momento de irnos, descansa lo suficiente.-Rangiku y Toshiro ya se habían levantado y abrió la puerta.-En la mesita te deje un sobre, debes leerlo y hacer todo al pie de la letra.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos vemos Hinamori…-Toshiro dio una pequeña sonrisa y el junto con su Teniente salieron de la habitación dejando a Momo sola.

-Adiós…-ella vio la puerta cerrada.-Shiro-chan.

**-...-**

-¿Ve que tenía razón Taicho?.-Matsumoto sonreía tontamente.

-¿De qué hablas?.-no entendió la pregunta de su Teniente.

-De que Hinamori estará feliz al verlo.-aclaro las dudas del albino.

-Me sorprendes Matsumoto.-dijo Shiro inconscientemente.-Veo que conoces mejor a Hinamori que yo.

-No se trata de eso, obviamente ella sabe que usted no tuvo la culpa, hasta ella se lo dijo.-ella le toco el hombro como para darle animo.-Ella confía mucho en usted, como usted en ella, ¿O me equivoco?

El se detuvo y miro el cielo rojizo.-Si…es verdad lo que dices.

Ambos siguieron caminando pasando del lado de un callejón, sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba desde la oscuridad de ese callejón, era la silueta femenina que tenía su mano en su pecho, temblando de nerviosismo.

-Hitsugaya…-kun.-su voz parecía feliz y melancólica.

Al haberlo perdido de vista, extrañamente se dirigió a los Cuarteles de la Quinta Division, justo abriendo la ventana del cuarto de Hinamori y vio que estaba ya en su futon dormida, entro sin problemas y se paro junto a ella mirándola con unos ojos que mostraban rencor y celos.

_Ni creas que dejare que permanezcas un minuto más con el…eso te lo aseguro Momo-chan_

La chica misteriosa se mantuvo allí por un largo tiempo y después de cansarse, decidió irse por donde entro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los Capitanes junto con sus Tenientes habían empezado ya la expedición en Hueco Mundo, pero algo andaba mal. Por alguna razón todo estaba en calma y en silencio.

-¿Qué demonios pasa en este lugar?.-se preguntaba Renji.-¿No se supone que encontraríamos Hollow peleándose entre si?.

-Según el reporte del Capitán General debería haber algo.-hablo Ukitake.-Pero algo no anda bien aquí…

-Tanto alboroto para nada…es una pérdida de tiempo.-Kurotsuchi quería regresar para ver que otro invento creaba.

-Nii-sama, ¿Qué opinas?.-preguntaba Kuchiki Rukia que también fue convocada.

-No tengo idea, pero no me gusta para nada esto.-respondió el noble con mal presentimiento.

Todos decidieron recorrer un poco el terreno para ver si había algún resultado durante la expedición.

Pasaron las horas y nada, así que todos decidieron regresar a la Sociedad de Almas y reportarlo al Capitán Yamamoto.

Cuando las puertas que los llevarían a todos a la Sociedad se cerraron, de la nada comenzaron a aparecer demasiados Hollow y destruirse tal y como había dicho Yamamoto.

Lo más raro de esto es que la misma persona que espió a Hitsugaya y Hinamori estaba allí como supervisando las peleas

Su cabeza estaba escondida entre esa capa negra, pero se podían notar unos ojos esmeraldas y unos largos cabellos lacios y negros como la noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momo estaba en la oficina abriendo el sobre que le dio Rangiku, cuando despertó y vio el sobre, decidió llevárselo a la oficina al sentirse un poco mejor.

Abrió completamente el sobre y saco una hoja blanca junto con unas tabletas, donde comenzó a leer el contenido.

_**Nombre: **__Hinamori Momo_

_**Division y Puesto: **__Quinta Division – Teniente_

_**Capitán al Mando: **__Abarai Renji_

_**Nota a seguir: **__Ingerir tabletas de vitaminas una por día para mejor funcionamiento de órganos afectados._

_Unohana Retsu_

_Cuarta Division_

Ella miro las tabletas de color rojo y tomo la primera tableta, le había dicho a Rangiku que seguiría todo al pie de la letra.

Se dejo caer en el sillón y relajarse, a espera de su nuevo Capitán.

_Momo-chan, así que nos volvemos a ver…gracias por ayudarme con ese ladrón._

_No me lo agradezcas, ¿estás en esta formación?_

_Si, el día de hoy ingrese._

_¿Enserio? Pues bienvenida a la Academia._

_Muchas Gracias, Soy Hannabi Yamoto._

_Yo soy Hinamori Momo, mucho gusto._

Hinamori estando aun dormida, frunció el seño un poco, cuando más recuerdos entraron a sus sueños.

_Un nuevo alumno se integra, el es Hitsugaya Toshiro, viene del Distrito # 1 del Rukongai, tomo asiento junto a Hinamori._

_Hola Shiro-chan_

_No me digas Shiro-chan.-susurro bajito._

-Hinamori ¡Hinamori!.-la voz de Renji hizo que despertara de golpe y cayera al suelo.

-Abarai-kun…-ella dijo lastimosamente.-Eso dolió…¿pasa algo?.-lentamente se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

-Tengo un trabajito para ti.-Renji le dio un pequeño sobre blanco.-Ve a la Decima Division y entrégaselo a Matsumoto, dile que es por agradecimiento, cuando termines, iras a descansar ya que te daré el día libre, se ve que aun estas débil.

-De acuerdo, gracias Abarai-kun.-ella sonrió y fe al Cuartel del Escuadrón 10 caminando.

En el camino recordó lo que no pudo terminar en sueños.

_Momo-chan, ¿Quién es el?.-pregunto Hannabi que estaba al lado de Hinamori._

_El es Hitsugaya-kun, mi mejor amigo._

_Ya veo._

**…_-_**

_Hinamori…-hablo Hitsugaya quien había caminado el largo pasillo principal en busca de Momo._

_¿Qué pasa Hitsugaya-kun?_

_Debemos ir a clase, o se nos hará tarde._

_De acuerdo, vamos Hannabi._

_-Si…-dijo con algo de indiferencia, algo que noto Momo._

_Allí fue donde comenzó a cambiar, eso fue hace unos años, 5 aproximadamente cuando Hitsugaya-kun entro a la Academia, no tengo idea de donde se encuentre ahora.-pensó con algo de tristeza al recordarla._

Ya se encontraba caminando los pasillos del Cuartel, cuando iba llegando a la oficina, escucho los gritos de Toshiro y de Rangiku.

-¡Matsumoto!.-grito Hitsugaya por la misma historia.-¡Haz tu trabajo! ¡No seas una floja!

-¡Taicho, quiero dormir!.-la mujer de enormes pechos se tapaba los odios con sus manos cerrando fuertemente sus ojos a la vez.

-Maldita, algún día me las pagaras.-el resignado fue al escritorio a terminar el trabajo él solo.

-Permiso…-Momo abrió la puerta corrediza.-Hola, Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san.

-Hinamori.-Toshiro dejo a un lado lo que iba a hacer en el momento que se sentó y fue con su amiga.-¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunto.

-Abarai-kun le manda esto a Rangiku-san, dice que es de agradecimiento.-ella junto con el Capitán fueron al sofá y sentarse, para que la Teniente recibiera en sus manos el pequeño presente.

-¿Y ahora que se traerá Renji?.-Matsumoto no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ¿y qué era eso de agradecimiento?, ella al ver el contenido, sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-¿Qué pasa Matsumoto?.-Hitsugaya no entendía la expresión que tenía su subordinada

-Esto es…-comenzó a mostrar la mujer una enorme sonrisa.-¡Un cupón para la Taberna más famosa del Seireitei!

El albino estrello la palma de su mano con su cara al saber eso, y así enfadarse mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-Estúpido Abarai.-maldijo el peliblanco al Capitán de la Quinta, pero fue interrumpido al ver a Hinamori dirigirse a la puerta.-¿Hinamori?

-Como termine mi trabajo, debo irme, ya que me dieron el día libre.-le sonrió ella.-Pero usare ese lapso de tiempo para entrenar.

-Es peligroso en tu estado.-reclamo el demasiado preocupado y algo molesto por su terquedad, entrenar en su estado que aun sigue siendo algo estable.

-No te preocupes Hitsugaya-kun, no iré a los extremos.-ella se despidió y se fue dejándolo preocupado, el ya casi no estaba seguro cuando ella decía _No te preocupes._

-Taicho, usted termine con el trabajo, ¡yo debo ir a disfrutar en grande!.-Rangiku salió corriendo antes de recibir otro regaño, dejando ahora si a Shiro-chan sacado de quicio. La habitación estaba sola con el pequeño Capitán presente, estaba en medio de todo con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos ocultos con su cabello y una venita roja en su cabeza.

-¡Matsumoto!.-Hitsugaya grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que la Teniente ya salía corriendo de la Division Diez.


	3. Encuentro

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Tres: Encuentro ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**P**or fin llegue.-la chica durazno llego al bosque y cayó de espaldas al césped sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro.-Que tranquilidad.

No supo qué tiempo estuvo al recostada, pero había decidido regresar al atardecer para no preocupar a nadie, en especial a Hitsugaya-kun. Cuando creyó que ya era el momento, decidió levantarse e ir más profundo y así poder comenzar.

-Debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo si quiero volverme más fuerte.-ella ya estaba en la rama de un árbol demasiado alto t saco con lentitud su espada.

Hubo un silencio y cuando el viento soplo un poco, ella dio comienzo con su entrenamiento, salto para casi desaparecer y atacar.

-¡Hajike Tobiume!

**-….-**

Rangiku gozaba de la tranquilidad y del Sake por supuesto en la Taberna más famosa en todo el Seireitei, soñó con ir un día, pero no podía por cuestiones del trabajo, papeleo y misiones que tenia con la Division, pero por fin cumplió uno de sus sueños gracias a su amigo Renji.

En la mesa se podían apreciar dos botellas vacías de Sake, mientras miraba la ventana.

-Pon fin volvieron los tiempos de paz.-suspiro ella aliviada y tranquila, pero el rostro de Gin aparecio en sus pensamientos.-_Gin, si no hubieras hecho esto, todo habría acabado de otra manera.-su voz mental parecía triste y dio una sonrisa al recordar algo, el abrazo que Hinamori le dio a Hitsugaya.-Me alegro que mi Capitán y Hinamori estén bien, y me di cuenta de algo…hacen una bonita pareja.-dio una sonrisa tonta._

Un joven fue a su mesa con una bandeja donde contenía tres botellas de Sake, miro con los ojos brillosos y felices.

-¡Kampai!.-brindo con demasiada energía, seguida de los presentes del lugar que brindaron alzando las copas.

Bebió y bebió hasta el fondo las tres botellas de Sake, y fue por mas gozando de beber algo tan delicioso.

**-….-**

Se hizo demasiado tarde y cayo rendida al suelo con las manos adoloridas y rojas por aferrarse demasiado a su espada.

Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras miraba el cielo rojizo del atardecer, donde sus recuerdos con Hitsugaya llegaban a su mente.

_Shiro-chan._

_¡Deja de llamarme Shiro-chan!_

_Te llamare Shiro-chan cuando estés en la Academia Shinigami conmigo_

_¡Bah! ¿Quién querría ir a una tonta Academia de Shinigamis?_

-Como quisiera regresar el tiempo y volver a vivir esos momentos que tuve contigo.-dio una sonrisa y se levanto para guardar a Tobiume en la funda.-Ya es hora de regresar al Alojamiento, le prometí a Hitsugaya-kun que no me excedería demasiado.-dio un pestañeo y comenzó a caminar.

Una persona se situó atrás de la chica que aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?.-dijo una voz femenina que sonaba demasiado sarcástica.

Momo se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sorpresa, nostalgia y melancolía, con lentitud giro su cuerpo.-_Esa voz…yo la conozco.-y se encontró con esa persona que considero importante en su vida.-_Hannabi…c-chan.-dijo temblorosamente.

La chica que estaba enfrente de la Teniente vestía ropas de Shinigami, su cabello era largo y negro como la noche, ojos parecidos a la esmeralda, cubriendo su cuerpo con una capa color café oscura, en su rosto se mostraba rencor.

-Me da gusto volver a verte…Hinamori FukuTaicho.-el término Teniente lo menciono con enojo.

-Hannabi-chan ¿Tu…-Hinamori no lo podía creer al momento de comenzar a caminar hacia ella.-¡Hannabi-chan!.-ella exclamo su nombre cuando tenía intención de abrazarla.

-¡Cállate!.-la chica pelinegra le grito y desenvaino lo que sería una Zanpakutou para atacar a la chica melocotón, quien por suerte reacciono a tiempo y se defendió con su espada. La espada del enemigo comenzó a brillar y cuando la luz se fue, ninguna de las dos chicas estaba.

**…-**

Hinamori abrió los ojos y al abrirlos completamente, no supo donde estaba, era un lugar gris y desértico al igual que inmenso, no había rastro de vida según ella, recordó a Hannabi y la busco por todas partes con la mirada, pero fue inútil, ya que no la encontró, estaba totalmente sola.

-¡Hannabi-chan!.-ella grito su nombre.-¿Dónde estás?.-en estos momento ella se encontraba preocupada por aquella chica que consideraba su amiga cercana.

Unas enormes sombras las rodearon y ella al reconocer esas formas grandes y monstruosas, giro la mirada temerosa comprobando que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

_Hueco Mundo…_

Solo se aprecio en ese instante el cielo gris y un grito proveniente de Hinamori se escucho casi por todo el Hueco Mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día llego rápidamente a la Sociedad de Almas, el Capitán de la Quinta Abarai Renji llego temprano a la oficina donde una pila de papales estaba en el escritorio lista para archivarse, ¿de que servía tanto papel?

Se sentó y comenzó a trabajar para matar el tiempo en esperar de su amiga y Teniente Hinamori, aunque en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, se sintió algo extraño, como si algo anduviera mal.

La puerta se abrió y entro Matsumoto con una mirada algo horrible, así lo pensó Abarai.

-Matsumoto, ¿Qué te paso?.-se quejo el mismo y ella lo miro de mala gana.

-Abarai.-su voz estaba algo ronca, como si tuviera reseca la garganta.-Vine personalmente aquí para agradecerte del hermoso regalo que me diste.

-No tienes que agradecerme, eso lo hice porque me ayudaste mucho en este tiempo que tengo como Capitán.-dijo el chico orgulloso como de costumbre, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que el tiempo paso rápido y no había rastros de Momo.-Oye, ¿no has visto a Momo por ahí?.

-¿Hinamori?.-pregunto ella activando un poco sus sentidos.-No, no la he visto desde ayer que me entrego el cupón.

-Ya veo, hace horas que tenía que haber llegado.-el Capitán se mostro serio y preocupado a la vez.

Matsumoto le menciono lo que le dijo Hinamori a ella y a Hitsugaya, que iba al bosque a entrenar un poco, y que llegaría temprano.

Ambos decidieron esperar un poco alguna noticia de ella o si se aparecía por el Cuartel, había llegado a una conclusión: Que regreso muy tarde y debe estar descansando en el Alojamiento.

-Vamos a su habitación, ojala que este allí.-ordeno Renji y ambos fueron rápidamente a la habitación de Hinamori.

Llegaron y al abrir la puerta, ella no estaba ya que su futon estaba doblado y guardado en una esquina, no había ningún desperfecto en su alcoba.

-No está aquí.-Rangiku ya comenzó a preocuparse.-Iré con mi capitán para ver si él sabe algo.-ella rápidamente salió y fue corriendo hasta su Cuartel. Al llegar, tomo un atajo entre los pasillos para llegar rápido.

-¡Capitán!.-ella abrió la puerta de golpe y al entrar, vio a su capitán tranquilo, sentado en el escritorio con un pequeño libro rojo con relieve en sus manos, cosa que sorprendió un poco a la Teniente. ¿Acaso el Capitán estaba leyendo? ¿Y qué paso con el papeleo?

-¿Qué pasa?.-el dejo su lectura para ver a su subordinada que venía agitada.-¿Tu cruda se ha ido?

-Taicho, ¿sabe dónde está Hinamori?.-pregunto algo preocupada.

-¿Hinamori?.-el albino repitió el nombre de su amiga.-Me mando una nota diciéndome que estaría desde muy temprano en la Division Cuatro, para un examen médico ya que Unohana la mando llamar.-respondió el extrañado por el comportamiento de Matsumoto.-¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada, lo que pasa es que debía haber ido a su oficina desde hace horas, Renji también estaba preocupado, ni siquiera supimos en qué momento llego de su entrenamiento.

-Ella está bien.-el abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco una pequeña nota y se la entrego a Rangiku para que la leyera.

"_Hitsugaya-kun:_

_Solo quería decirte por medio de esta pequeña nota que regrese temprano de mi entrenamiento de ayer, y aproveche para informarte que estaré desde temprano en el Cuartel del Escuadrón Cuatro para un examen médico, eso me lo informo Isane quien vino por mí. Si no es mucha molesta, dile esto a Rangiku-san y a Abarai-kun para que no estén preocupados._

_Gracias Shiro-chan_

_Atte: Hinamori Momo"._

La Teniente dio un suspiro agotador al momento de llevar su mano a la garganta sintiéndola seca, pero se veía más tranquila al haber leído la nota, dándose cuenta que si era de Hinamori por su tipo de letra tan elegante y delicada que ella tenía.

-Menos mal que se encuentra bien.-ella se tranquilizo y le entrego el papel al Capitán quien lo guardo en el cajón nuevamente.

-Relájate o te hará mal, te ves peor así que mejor ve a descansar, hoy no hay trabajo.-este tomo el libro y continuo con su lectura.

Matsumoto obedeció a su Capitán y se recostó en el sofá, no sin antes beber algo de agua.

_Me alegro que este bien…-ella sonrió y se dejo vencer por el sueño, ya que no durmió bien que digamos por los dolores de cabeza que tenía en la madrugada, rogando a que esta posición en la que estaba la dejara dormir aunque sea un poco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las clases terminaron en el Instituto de Karakura, ya era medio día y todos se iban de regreso a casa después de toda una mañana de trabajo duro, la mayoría de los chicos iba en grupos o parejas, un pelinaranja apuesto junto con sus amigos iban de regreso, disfrutando de la paz.

En efecto eran Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Sado e Ishida Uryu quienes caminaban por las calles de la ciudad.

-Ya me había acostumbrado al desastre que había cada vez que terminábamos con un enemigo.-decía Orihime demasiado tranquila.

-Ya merecíamos un descanso, después de todo, nada iba a parar hasta que derrotáramos a Aizen.-agrego Rukia estando caminando al lado de Ichigo.

-Ojala que no tengamos un imprevisto por mucho tiempo…-decía Ichigo algo serio, al recordar lo que pasaría en el futuro, _perdería sus Poderes de Shinigami Sustituto.-Ojala que los tenga en una emergencia._

-Ichigo, ¿pasa algo?.-le interrumpió Sado al igual que Uryu quienes lo miraban seriamente.

-No es nada, no se preocupen.-el dio una sonrisa.

Todos había pasando por un pequeño parque donde su centro era un enorme y hermoso árbol rodeado de arbustos grandes, pasaron de largo sin darse cuenta de algo que estaba entre esos pastos verdes.

Era una chica que mostraba demasiadas heridas en sus brazos, piernas y en su rostro, tenía a su lado una espada que tenía una ralladura grave en la hoja, donde también había un comunicador, y una placa color crema como la de un Shinigami Sustituto. Ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Hitsugaya…-kun.-ella menciono el nombre del Capitán de manera inconsciente.


	4. Desaparicion

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Cuatro: Desaparición ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**l atardecer se hizo presente en la Sociedad de Almas, Matsumoto Rangiku había ido al Cuarto Escuadrón para ver acerca de la revisión médica al que fue sometido Hinamori hace unas horas para saber cómo estaba de su salud, cuando llego a la oficina vio a Isane trabajando con el papeleo.

-Rangiku-san, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.-Isane dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vine a visitarte ¿Qué no puedo?.-bromeo como siempre.-Oye, ¿Cómo le fue a Hinamori de su revisión médica?.-pregunto por ella.

-¿Revisión?.-Kotetsu parecía confundida.-Hinamori FukuTaicho nunca fue citada a una revisión, ni siquiera Unohana Taicho está aquí.

-Pero ella le mando una nota a mi Capitán diciéndole que estaría aquí desde temprano, que hasta tú la acompañaste.-Matsumoto le explico a la Teniente acerca del contenido de dicha nota.

-Unohana Taicho salió desde la mañana y no ha regresado…-dicho esto, Isane vio él como la mujer se iba corriendo.-¡Rangiku-san!.-pero Matsumoto ya se había ido.-¿Qué está pasando?.-ella se pregunto.-Ojala que Hinamori FukuTaicho esté bien.

**-….-**

Rangiku siguió corriendo al Alojamiento de la Quinta Division y al entrar a la habitación de Hinamori, vio que todo seguía tal y como lo encontró en la mañana cuando fue con Abarai. Cerró la puerta y vio por el jardín al que sería el vigilante y fue con él.

-Oye, eres el vigilante nocturno ¿verdad?.-se acerco a el preocupada.

-Si, en que puedo servirle Matsumoto FukuTaicho.-pregunto el hombre.

-Quisiera saber en qué momento llego su Teniente ayer.-dijo seriamente, esperando una buena noticia.

-¿Hinamori FukuTaicho?.-el vigilante mostro una extraña cara.-En ningún momento, ni siquiera llego a dormir.

Con esto dicho, la Teniente ahora si se preocupo, le dio las gracias al hombre y se fue a su Division para avisarle a su Capitán, ¡que la nota era falsa!.

Corrió por los pasillos y llego rápido a la oficina.-¡Taicho!.-exclamo al momento de entrar, vio a Toshiro que estaba sentado en el marco de la enorme ventana, para que la mirara con fastidio.

-¿Ahora qué tienes Matsumoto?.-el albino ya se fastidio con las inesperadas entradas de su subordinada, fijo nuevamente su vista al exterior.

-¿Dónde está Hinamori?.-ella lo jalo para alejarlo de la ventana y zarandearlo un poco.-¿Ha venido aquí?

-Eh, no…¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto el Capitán, a decir verdad no había sabido nada de Hinamori en todo el día.

-¡La nota es falsa!.-le grito perdiendo la cordura.-¡Hinamori está desaparecida!.

-¿Cómo dices?.-este reacciono al escuchar esas palabras, ¿era verdad lo que decía Rangiku?

-Hace unos momentos fui a la Cuarta Division e Isane me dijo que Hinamori nunca fue citada para una revisión, además le pregunte al vigilante nocturno de la Quinta Division y me dijo que ni siquiera llego a dormir, ¿Qué hacemos Taicho?.

Toshiro no había visto esa mirada llena de preocupación en su Teniente, en verdad estaba muy preocupada por Momo, y el también ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Matsumoto, vamos a ver a Abarai.-el Capitán la calmo un poco y ambos se fueron de la oficina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ishida Uryu se encontraba rondando las solitarias y oscuras calles del vecindario, eso fue cuando se percato de la presencia de un Reatsu que variaba constantemente y que se encontraba demasiado débil, cuando llego al parque, se detuvo en seco al sentir como si alguien lo estuviera espiando desde lo lejos.

Volteo a todos lados, pero no encontró nada.-_¿Qué pasa?.-como costumbre levanto las gafas.-Sentí que alguien me observaba o algo por el estilo._

Ya no le dio importancia y decidió irse, pero escucho pasos atrás seguidos del sonido de una espada, el volteo rápidamente y se encontró con una chica demasiado herida y apoyada en una espada.

Momo se encontró frente a frente con el Quincy, sus heridas eran graves, tenia hilos de sangre en sus labios y su rostro estaba lastimado, dejo caer a Tobiume al suelo para después seguirla.-Ishida…kun.-cayo al suelo bruscamente para que la sangre comenzara a brotar mas de sus heridas.

-¡Hinamori-san!.-el corrió para ayudarla, y al ver sus heridas, no perdió tiempo y la llevo a casa, ya después le avisaría a Ichigo y los demás, y si se podía, a la Sociedad de Almas.

Cuando llego, deposito a Momo en su cama para comenzar a curarla usando los instrumentos básicos, cuando usaba el alcohol recibía uno que otro quejido de la pequeña Teniente, cuando desinfecto las heridas las vendo y la cubrió con una manta para que o tuviera frio.

Se tomo la molestia de desatar su cabello aunque sea para que estuviera más cómoda, como ya era tarde apago la luz y la dejo dormir en su cuarto, e irse a la habitación continua por si acaso ella despertaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué Momo qué?.-al parecer Renji ya se entero de lo que pasaba.

-Como lo escuchaste Renji, no llego a dormir y nunca fue citada por la Cuarta Division, esto ya me está preocupando.-decía Matsumoto sentada viendo la luz de la lámpara que alumbraba la oficina.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda Abarai.-hablo Toshiro.-Además, ella es tu Teniente y amiga.

-Renji, debemos buscar a Hinamori-kun.-Kira Izuru también estaña allí y preocupado, ya que el junto con Renji y Momo eran muy cercanos cuando iban en la Academia.

-Iremos con el Captan Comandante Yamamoto para ver que se puede hacer.-dijo Abarai y todos asintieron, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y se vio al Noble Capitán de la Sexta Division Byakuya Kuchiki entrar a la oficina.

-¿Pasa algo?.-pregunto el noble al ver a tanta gente en la oficina de su ex-Teniente.

-Kuchiki Taicho.-Abarai vio a su antiguo Capitán.-Lo que pasa es que Hinamori ha desaparecido.

-¿Desapareció?.-este frunció el seño.-Renji, una vez me dijiste que ella fue tu amiga cercana en la Academia ¿verdad?.-pregunto este causándole una confusión en el Capitán de la Quinta.

-Si…-el pelirrojo no entendió esa pregunta.

-Los ayudare con este problema, pero sería más prudente que fuera el día de mañana, ya es demasiado tarde para actuar, así que nos reuniremos aquí mañana a primera hora para ir a ver al Capitán Yamamoto.-dicho esto, Byakuya salió para irse.

-Nunca creí que Kuchiki Taicho cambiara demasiado.-sonrió Renji.-Detrás de esa mirada fría y orgullosa, se esconde su verdadera persona.

-Bien, no tenemos opción que esperar hasta mañana, como dijo el Capitán Kuchiki, nos reuniremos aquí a primera hora.-hablo Toshiro y el junto con Matsumoto y Kira se fueron para descansar.

**-….-**

Hitsugaya le dio la orden a Kira y Matsumoto que fueran a descansar, el se fue al cuarto de Hinamori para buscar alguna pista o algo que lo ayudaría a encontrarla.

Entro a la habitación y comenzó a esculcar entre los papeles del escritorio de la Teniente, cuando revisaba los pequeños cajones, en encontró con algo peculiar que llamo su atención.

-Esto…-tomo entre sus manos una pequeña pintura enmarcada, era Hinamori con otra chica quien el no recordaba, estaba juntas y sonriendo, no estaba seguro de quien era hasta que recordó algo de repente.

_¡Momo-chan!.-una chica de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas iba por el pasillo llamando a Hinamori._

_En ese momento Hinamori estaba hablando con Hitsugaya conversando en el pasillo, cuando había venido, el se había dado cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba la chica al verlo, cosa que no le importo._

_Momo-chan, debemos irnos, recuerda que fuimos escogidas junto con Kira-kun y Renji-kun para entrenar en el campo. Y aun no encuentro a Kira-kun y Renji-kun_

_¡Tienes razón!.-Momo lo recordó.-Debemos irnos, ¡nos vemos Hitsugaya-kun!.-ambas salieron corriendo, Toshiro las vio marchar y vio que la chica lo miro sonrojada._

-Esa chica.-ya había recordado.-Hinamori no ha sabido de ella desde que entramos al Gotei 13, ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?.-se pregunto.

_-Capitán Hitsugaya.-una voz lo llamo y al ver a sus espaldas, estaba la Zanpakutou de Hinamori, Tobiume._

-¡Tobiume!.-dijo preocupada al verla materializada.-¿Pero como…

_-Nosotros que somos Zanpakutou sentimos los sentimientos de nuestros dueños, además…todos nos hicimos fuertes para que volviéramos a materializarnos y servirlos a ustedes nuestros amos.-Tobiume hizo una enorme pausa.-Momo-san tuvo problema al regresar a este lugar.-respondió con tranquilidad.-Una persona que fue cercana a ella la ataco sin piedad._

-¿Qué?.-se tenso el chico al escuchar eso.-¿Dónde está?.

_-Lo siento, pero ella en sueños pidió que nadie supiera de su ubicación, además no es bueno encontrarla tan pronto.-Tobiume bajo la mirada.-Discúlpeme Hitsugaya Taicho, lo único que puedo decirle es que esta fuera de peligro y que las heridas que sufrió ya están sanadas._

-Un momento, dijiste que alguien cercano la ataco.-volvió al tema.-¿Quien fue aquel sujeto?

_-Debería cambiar el género, es una chica…una chica de cabello largo y negro como la noche y ojos de un extraño color verde._

El recordó la foto y rápidamente se la enseño a Tobiume, quien al mirarla detenidamente, y al final cerró los ojos como forma de lamentación.

_-Desgraciadamente, Momo-san fue atacada por esa chica.-lamento la espada._

Hitsugaya no lo creyó y tomo a Tobiume de los hombros.-Por favor dime donde esta Hinamori, te lo ruego.

_-Lo siento Capitán, pero como dije ella no desea ser encontrada tan pronto, también menciono que resolverá todo esto sola sin la ayuda de nadie.-respondió soltándose suavemente del agarre del chico._

-¿Eso dijo?

_-Exactamente, es el momento que me valla, no se preocupe Hitsugaya Taicho, yo cuidare a Hinamori por usted.-dicho esto, Tobiume comenzó a desaparecer ante la mirada de Toshiro, lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de los cascabeles del espíritu para encontrarse solo._

El por su parte miro la pintura, tratando se creer lo que dijo Tobiume, dejo el marco en el escritorio y se fue a descansar para que mañana comenzara la búsqueda si Yamamoto acepta la petición.

_Hinamori…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinamori comenzó a despertar y se extraño al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido.-¿Dónde…-sintió su cuerpo demasiado adolorido, se llevo una mano a la cara y detuvo inmediatamente sus movimientos al darse cuenta de algo…_Gigai._

Se sentó cuidadosamente para recargarse en la cabecera, y mirar sus heridas vendadas, miro el reloj y vio que aun era la 1:00 de la madrugada, cuando soltó un pequeño suspiro, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz del pasillo y de allí aparecio el Quincy.

-¿Ishida-kun?.-su vista estaba algo nubla, pero reconoció al chico.-Ishida-kun, ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa, te encontré y cure tus heridas.-el joven tomo asiento junto a la cama.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Algo mareada, me duele el cuerpo pero estaré bien.-le sonrió al Ishida, pero su respuesta no le convenció a Uryu que digamos.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste al Mundo Humano?.-el arquero tomo un vaso de agua y se lo dio a la chica, le dijo que lo bebiera con cuidado ya que además tenía una herida profunda en el cuello.

Ella lo bebió con cuidado porque le dolía demasiado llevar el agua por su garganta, cuando acabo le regreso el vaso a Ishida, para comenzar a hablar.

-Me encontraba entrenando en los bosques de la Sociedad de Almas, cuando ya era demasiado tarde me dirigí a mi cuartel, pero cuando di mis primeros pasos, aparecio alguien a quien considere importante hace demasiado tiempo.-mantenía la cabeza gacha.-Me ataco y me envió a un lugar demasiado desértico, donde…fui atacada brutalmente, al final solo recordé que desperté y me di cuenta que ya estaba en el Mundo Humano, allí fue donde me tope con usted, Ishida-kun.-lo miro algo cansada, su voz estaba débil, pero Ishida entendió todo el relato.

-Ya veo…dices que esa persona volvió después de demasiado tiempo, ¿me equivoco?.-Uryu entendió lo que pasaba.-¿Quién era esa persona?.

-Su nombre es Hannabi Yamoto, ambas fuimos al mismo grupo de aprendices en la Academia Shinigami…éramos my unidas, pero todo cambio cuando Hitsugaya-kun ingreso.-hizo una enorme pausa, para recordar algo.

_¡Momo-chan! ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Me gusta Hitsugaya-kun!_

Una vez esas palabras llevaron a Momo a una enorme confusión, y una ligera tristeza, para que después ellas se distanciaran.

-Fue ese día en donde fui aceptada junto con Abarai-kun y Kira-kun dentro de los Trece Escuadrones de Protección de la Corte, allí fue donde nunca más la volví a ver.-su voz estaba un poco quebrada.

Uryu vio lo afectada que estaba al tener que recordar eso, así que se levanto y la ayudo a recostarse, ante la mirada de Momo.-Ishida-kun.

-Necesitas descansar bien, mañana le avisare a Kurosaki para que venga a verte y ver qué hacer, y si se puede, le avisaremos a Hitsugaya que estas aquí.-el iba a irse, pero Hinamori lo tomo de la mano para que la mirara.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a Hitsugaya-kun, no quiero que el sepa que estoy aquí, no quiero involucrarlo en esto…onegai.-suplico, ya que no quería ser encontrada muy pronto.-Puedes decirle a Kurosaki-san, pero que él tampoco le diga a nadie, yo solo quiero que lo sepan ustedes dos.

Ishida sonrió y estrecho su mano con la de ella para inclinarse.-¿Por qué solo quieres que lo sepamos Kurosaki y yo? ¿Creí que confiabas en Hitsugaya?

-Porque siempre supe que ustedes ayudan a los demás en cualquier cosa, y quería decirte eso…desde hace tiempo que ganaron mi confianza después de Rangiku-san, por eso quiero permanecer escondida. Mi total confianza la tiene Hitsugaya-kun pero…no quiero que el sea involucrado en esto.

-De acuerdo, no le diré nada a nadie salvo a Kurosaki, estate tranquila, y por cierto…si piensas quedarte que sea aquí donde estarás segura.-le sonrió el chico a Momo.

-Arigatou, Ishida-kun.-ella le sonrió y froto uno de sus ojos mostrando que tenía sueño.

-Descansa, ya que mañana traeré temprano a Kurosaki.-Ishida fue a la puerta.-Descansa Hinamori-san.

Hinamori se recorto con cuidado y sonrió contenta al saber que tenía buenos amigos, ya más tranquila se dejo vencer por el sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el Seireitei, Hitsugaya Toshiro y Matsumoto Rangiku caminaban con rapidez a la oficina del Cuartel del Quinto Escuadrón, donde al entrar encontraron a Kira, Abarai y hasta al Capitán Kuchiki esperándolos.

-Kuchiki Taicho.-dijo Hitsugaya serio.-Creí que no vendría.

-Piense lo que quiera Hitsugaya Taicho.-dijo este seriamente mirando al albino.-Como ya estamos aquí, deberíamos ir a consultar lo que está pasando al Capitán Comandante.

No tardaron mucho ya que con el uso del Shunpo, llegaron en un abrir de ojos, donde pidieron el permiso para entrar a hablar con el Comandante.

Yamamoto quien estaba sentado vio a todos llegar.-¿Con que honro su presencia?.

-Capitán, venimos a…-Toshiro iba a hablar, pero el noble se le adelanto.

-Se dio a conocer la desaparición del Teniente de la Quinta Division Hinamori Momo, se registro lo ocurrido el día de ayer, por eso venimos a pedirle un permiso para iniciar una búsqueda, sospechamos que podría estar fuera de la Sociedad de Almas, nuestra teoría es que estaría en el Mundo Humano.-Kuchiki Byakuya menciono casi todo y dejo al chico algo fastidiado y molesto.

-¿Cómo pasaron las cosas?.-pregunto el General.

Miraron a Rangiku y Abarai, que ellos sabían bien como están las cosas, y se fueron adelante.

-Como fue mencionado hace poco en la última junta de Capitanes, Unohana Taicho hablo acerca del estado de salud de la Teniente, un día después de su recuperación decidió empezar con un entrenamiento para reforzar y hacer mas fuertes sus habilidades, aunque sus órdenes eran descansar hasta que estuviera lista para una batalla.-termino Rangiku la primera parte.

-Yo mande a Hinamori FukuTaicho a una labor, después de eso le daría un día libre para que descansara, no conté con que ella se pondría a entrenar, ya después supe que estaba desaparecida, ni siquiera llego a dormir al Alojamiento.-agrego el Capitán de la Quinta.

-¿Algún sospechoso?.-la miraba de Yamamoto era seria, y todos negaron.-Bien…como dije antes, ya no requiero cambios en los Trece Escuadrones de Protección de la Corte, así que les daré la misión de encontrar a la Teniente de la Quinta.-todos asintieron al ser dichas esas palabras.-Mandare a Hitsugaya Taicho y Abarai Taicho con un equipo de 4 integrantes incluyéndose los antes mencionados, su deber será buscar pistas del paradero de la Teniente, Kuchiki Taicho se quedara aquí por si algo ocurre en la Sociedad de Almas.-miro al noble que asentía.

-¿Cuál será el tiempo de limite?.-pregunto Renji Abarai.

-30 días a partir de ahora, si no encuentran en ese lapso de tiempo a la Teniente, entonces deberán regresar inmediatamente a la Sociedad de Almas, y comenzar el proceso para un nuevo FukuTaicho.-esa decisión no le gusto en absoluto a los presentes.

-Mandare a Matsumoto Rangiku y Kira Izuru junto con los Capitanes al Mundo Humano, debo agregar que el Capitán Hitsugaya tendrá la mayor autoridad hasta del Capitán Abarai, ¿entendido?.-todos asintieron y el Comandante golpeo el suelo con su bastón.-Bien, la puerta Senkai se abrirá en una hora, deberán prepararse, retírense.-dio la orden.

Todos se fueron de la oficina para mirar a Byakuya que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Kuchiki Taicho, le agradezco la molestia que se tomo al venir con nosotros y ayudarnos.-hablo Toshiro mirando al Capitán de la Sexta.

-No es necesario que me dé las gracias Capitán Hitsugaya al contrario fue un placer.-Kuchiki comenzó a marcharse.-Seria mejor que fueran a prepararse, les deseo suerte con la misión.-y usando su Shunpo se fue.

-Bien, debemos prepararnos, todos vallan y regresen a la puerta Senkai 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada.-el albino dio la orden y todos se fueron por su lado.


	5. Recuerdo

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Cinco: Recuerdo ]**

.

.

.

**E**ra aun muy temprano en la ciudad de Karakura, las 7:30 am para ser exacto, la chica melocotón comenzaba a despertar al escuchar una conversación que estaba afuera de la habitación.

-Eso fue lo que dijo, Kurosaki.-era la voz de Uryu.

-Entiendo, hablare con ella, para ver qué podemos hacer.-se escuchaba la voz de alguien más.

Ichigo abrió la puerta seguida del Quincy y vio a Hinamori despierta dándole una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki-san, Ishida-kun.-saludo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-Buenos días Hinamori.-Ichigo tomo una silla y se sentó junto a la cama.-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo pasaron las cosas exactamente?.-pregunto Ichigo con su mirada seria.

-SI puedo lo diré brevemente, estudie en la Academia Shinigami con el fin de permanecer dentro del Gotei 13, donde me hice amiga de una chica.-comenzó ella el relato.

-¿Amiga?.-pregunto el Shinigami Sustituto.

-Hannabi Yamoto…fuimos demasiado cercanas hasta la llegada de Hitsugaya-kun, me di cuenta de las miradas que Hannabi le daba a Shiro-chan, hasta que me dijo que…estaba enamorada de él.-su voz pareció quebrante en la última frase.

-¿Qué mas paso?.-interrumpió el pelinaranja.

-Allí fue donde Hitsugaya-kun entro a los Trece Escuadrones antes de que se graduara, ya que era un prodigio.-sonrió un momento, luego volvió la mirada seria y triste.-Hannabi y yo nos distanciamos seriamente, en ese tiempo que estudie en la Academia permanecí al lado de Abarai-kun y Kira-kun, al final en la graduación los tres fuimos escogidos para estar en el Escuadrón Cinco con Aizen, muchos fueron rechazados, entre ellos Hannabi, quien me reclamo muchas cosas y al final me dijo que me odiaba.-finalizo.-Yo me sentí hasta culpable, pero ya no había marcha atrás.-cubrió su rostro con una mano.-Desde ese día no la volví a ver.

-Así que esa tal Hannabi te ataco ¿no?.-Kurosaki entendió todo rápidamente.

-Si.-cerró ella los ojos por un momento, y al sentir algo que le dolía por dentro comenzó a gemir de dolor para hacer presión con su mano en su abdomen.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Uryu se levanto de la silla donde estaba.

-No es nada.-Momo se mantuvo tranquila para que el dolor disminuyera poco a poco.-Lo que pasa es que fui cuidada por el Decimo Segundo Escuadrón y el Cuarto Escuadrón por las heridas que sufí cuando Hitsugaya-kun me lastimo por error.-miro a Ichigo.-¿Lo recuerdas?.

Ichigo recordó cuando estaba observando a los demás pelear contra Aizen, el había confiado en ellos, ya que hicieron lo posible para protegerlo y que no cayera en la trampa de Aizen, aunque cuando Toshiro atravesó a Aizen con su espada, sintió algo que lo perturbaba, y se dio cuenta que ese no era Aizen, si no era Hinamori. Él fue quien lo descubrió antes que los demás.

_Chicos…chicos ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?_

-Me siento culpable, si me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo.-Ichigo también sintió culpa.-Yo…

-Kurosaki-san no tienes que sentirte culpable, todo fue precipitado.-la chica durazno le sonrió al Shinigami.-Al menos debí haber seguido la receta de Unohana Taicho.-dio una risita.-Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-san, quisiera pedirles un favor.

-El que quieras Hinamori-san.-sonrió el chico de lentes.

-Quiero pedirles que me ayuden a entrenar en este tiempo que este aquí, quiero entrenar para poder alcanzar el Bankai, ya que mis habilidades no son lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear con Hannabi.

-No te preocupes por eso.-dijo Ichigo tranquilo.-Le pediremos ayuda a Urahara-san, Ishida me dijo que no quieres que nadie mas lo sepa, excepto nosotros dos.

-Si, en estos momentos no quiero ser una carga para mis amigos.-dio su razón.

-De acuerdo, entiendo todo así que pondremos en marcha todo, mejor descansa aun es demasiado temprano.-el Shinigami Sustituto se despidió y el junto con Uryu se fueron, dejando a la chica descansar.

…**-**

-¿Qué harás Kurosaki?.-preguntaba Ishida al momento de servirle una taza de café al pelinaranja.

-¿Eh?.-el es ese momento estaba distraído y no entendió a la pregunta de Uryu.

-Le dirás a Hitsugaya sobre esto?.-Ishida se veía demasiado serio.

-No, le prometimos a Hinamori que no le diríamos a nadie, me niego a traicionarla.-dijo escandalizando un poco, pero lo dijo bajito para que Momo no escuchara.-Iré con Urahara-san para mantenerlo al tanto.-el tomo rápido su café y fue a la salida.-Nos vemos en el Colegio.

Marcando las 9:00 am, Uryu abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación donde dormida Hinamori y al ver que ella estaba dormida, decidió irse a la escuela sabiendo que ella estaría bien.

**-….-**

-Entiendo, no te preocupes los ayudare con la pequeña Hinamori.-Urahara estaba en la sala de estar con Ichigo frente a el ya vestido con el uniforme de la escuela.

-Te lo encargo Urahara-san, es importante que pueda alcanzar el Bankai en este tiempo, de eso dependerá todo.-Ichigo se levanto y tomo su maletín.

-Estaré dispuesto en cualquier momento.

El chico miro el reloj y fue a la salida.-Debo irme.-salió y cerró la puerta corrediza para irse con su maletín atrás en su espalda.

_Espero que a la Sociedad de Almas no se le ocurra venir a buscar a Hinamori, de lo contrario todo estará perdido._

**-….-**

_Momo-chan siempre seremos amigas, no importa lo que suceda._

_¡Momo-chan no puedo creer que estés dentro del Gotei 13!_

_¡Te odio!_

_¡Te odio Hinamori!_

Ella abrió los ojos y se sentó recargándose en la cabecera con cuidado por el dolor, miro una pequeña nota que estaba entre sus manos y prosiguió a leerla.

"_En este momento me encuentro en el colegio, llegare aquí en la tarde, tus cosas están en la mesita de al lado, por favor no hagas ningún esfuerzo._

_Atte: Uryu"._

-¿Cosas?.-ella parecía confundida.-Yo nunca…-al mirar la mesita, vio lo que era algo.

Se levanto con algo de esfuerzo y se dirigió a la mesa donde allí estaba el comunicador y la placa crema idéntica a la de Ichigo y su espada.

Ella la tomo y de ella comenzó a salir una esencia rosada que iba tomando forma, ella comenzó a comprender y sonrió al ver que aquella chica de cascabeles enormes iba apareciendo.

_-Momo-san.-dijo el espíritu de la Zanpakutou preocupada al ver el estado de su dueña._

-Tranquila Tobiume, estoy bien.-se dio cuenta Momo de lo preocupada que estaba su Zanpakutou.-¿Te encuentras bien?

_-Sí pero…-vio las heridas vendadas de Hinamori.-Momo-san…¿Qué harás al respecto?_

-No se Tobiume, me he puesto a pensar y me doy cuenta que mi fuerza no es lo suficiente como para resolver esto.-lamento la Teniente bajando la mirada.-Estoy muy triste y confundida por todo esto, mis amigos no saben dónde estoy, deben estar preocupados.-era verdad, al ser atacada y llevada al Mundo Real, nadie supo mas de ella desde entonces.

_-El tiempo dirá todo…-hubo un silencio y Tobiume decidió decirle algo.-Momo-san, yo…-pero cuando iba a decirle lo de Hitsugaya, escucharon el sonido del comunicador significando algo._

_Hollow…_

-¡Tobiume!.-Momo miro a la chica dándole a entender algo, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Tobiume, creyendo que era una mala y pésima idea.

Tomo la placa y tal como Ichigo la ejerció en el pecho esperando algo y en efecto su cuerpo real se separo del Gigai quien fue sostenida por Tobiume para dejarla en la cama y seguir a su dueña quien se adelanto saliendo por la ventana.

Ambas saltaron de techo en techo para saltar arriba en el cielo y usarlo como plataforma, buscando rastros del Hollow.

Este no tardo en aparecer haciendo que ellas tomaran la defensiva y sacar sus espadas con el Shikai ya listo.

-¡Vamos!.-exclamo la Shinigami.-¡Hajike Tobiume!.-ambas lanzaron una bola de fuego, pero el Hollow lo esquivo con agilidad y desapareció escondiendo su Reatsu.

Como Hinamori no estaba bien del todo no podía detectar el Reatsu fácilmente, en ese instante por el descuido de ambas, Hinamori fue atacada por el monstruo dándole un rasguño con sus pinzas en el cuello de la Teniente, para alejarse de ella.

_-¡Momo-san!.-Tobiume la alejo mas del Hollow para mirar la profunda herida de su ama, ¿Qué podía hacer?, algo llamo su atención y vio que una cosa negra surgía de la sangre de Momo, era una marca con forma de flama que comenzaba a absorber la sangre.-¿Qué es eso?_

_La marca al terminar su objetivo, comenzó a parpadear de un fuerte rojo sangre para comenzar a enviar dolorosas pulsaciones al cuerpo de Hinamori, quien comenzó a quejarse y aferrarse a su Zanpakutou._

_-¡Momo-san!.-el espíritu ya estaba desesperada, lo único que podía hacer era observar a su dueña sufrir, el Hollow no lo dudo y fue hacia ellas para atacarlas a ambas._

La Shinigami usando lo que le quedaba, se aferro a su espada e hizo a un lado a Tobiume.

-¡Arde Tobiume!.-concentro el máximo poder y lanzo una enorme bola de fuego que desintegro al Hueco, Tobiume se impresiono por lo que vio, ¿de dónde saco tal poder?, al final sostuvo a su dueña quien cayó rendida.

No perdió tiempo y la llevo a casa, en el camino noto destellos rojizos que caían del cielo, significando una cosa: _Estaba escondiendo su Reatsu._

Volvió a la habitación entrando por la ventana y la unió con su Gigai para dejarla descansar mientras ella cuidaba sus sueños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya se detuvo en seco al percibir el Reatsu de Hinamori, preocupándose al notar que este variaba demasiado hasta finalmente desaparecer, no le gustaba nada lo que sintió en estos momentos, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, ella se encontraba en el Mundo Humano.

Siguió su camino para llegar a la puerta Senkai donde estaban los demás y Ukitake presente.

-Hitsugaya Taicho.-hablo Ukitake.

-Taicho, ¿lo sintió?.-pregunto su Teniente seriamente.

-Sí, sentí su Reatsu y no cabe duda que está en el Mundo Humano.-respondió el albino viendo las puertas abrirse.

-Tengan cuidado, la puerta los llevara cerca del lugar donde ustedes podrán hospedarse, cuando lleguen, los Gigai ya estarán allí.-decía Ukitake viendo a los demás pasar la puerta.-La información se la di a Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku y Kira Izuru pasaron por la puerta Senkai para llegar en un instante al Mundo Humano, justo en un vecindario.

-Bien, Matsumoto donde debemos ir.-Hitsugaya miraba por todos lados.

-Síganme.-ella vio que era la calle correcta, así que comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por todos.-Siguiendo la calle principal…encontrar un roble.-a lo lejos vio el roble.-Tomar el primer camino a la derecha y encontrar el primer departamento amarillo con cortinas blancas.-ella busco el departamento al momento de entrar a la calle correcta, cuando la vio sonrió y corrió hacia ella.

-Espera Matsumoto-san.-decía Kira comenzando a correr junto con los otros.

-Aquí es…-ella abrió la puerta y vio el interior que era impresionante.-¡Que lujoso!.

Todos al entrar vieron el interior, la sala de estar, el comedor, en el segundo piso estaban cinco cuartos con sus respectivos baños y hasta una sala de entretenimiento.

-¡Esto no parece departamento!.-decía Renji maravillado.-¿Y cómo pagarían todo esto?.-se pregunto, a decir verdad en algunas ocasiones la Sociedad de Almas estaba bajo de fondos, ¿Cómo pudieron conseguir todo esto?.

De un cuarto salieron los Gigais dándoles la bienvenida.-Bienvenidos.-dijo el Gigai de Izuru.

-Bien, debemos ir a ver a Ichigo ¿no?.-decía Matsumoto al momento de juntarse con su Gigai.

-Sera mejor ir aprovechando que llegamos, ya después descansare un poco por el estrés.-Renji hizo lo mismo y los demás lo siguieron.

Cuando todos estaban listos, decidieron ir al Instituto de Karakura para buscar a Ichigo, cuando llegaron vieron a Ichigo por la ventana de arriba.

Renji sonrió y agarro mucho aire para un enorme grito.

-¡Ichigo!.-grito el Capitán con todas sus fuerzas.-¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!.

El chico que estaba arriba miro asustado en la ventana.-_¡Esa voz!.-_comprobó sus sospechas y vio a todos allá abajo, se levanto rápido y salió del salón diciendo.-Perdone, es un familiar mío.-como una bala salió al patio donde estaban todos esperándolo.

-¡Hola Ichigo!.-saludaba Rangiku con la mano en el aire.

Al estilo Anime, Ichigo tomo a todos del cuello y los arrojo bruscamente a los arbustos, donde todos se quejaron por el recibimiento.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?.-preguntaba Izuru algo adolorido.

-Oigan…-hablo Toshiro tumbado en el suelo.-¡Quítense de encima!.-exclamo al sentir los otros encima de el.

El trió se quito rápidamente temerosos por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el Capitán, hasta Renji estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?.-pregunto Ichigo interrumpiendo el momento.-Y para la próxima sean más discretos por favor.

-Venimos a una misión Kurosaki.-Hitsugaya llego al grano.-La Teniente de Abarai, Hinamori está desaparecida y creemos que esta aquí en Karakura.

Ichigo al escuchar eso se asusto por unos instantes, pero para aparentar se hizo el confundido.

-¿Hinamori?.-se hizo el confundido.-Ah, es tu amiga de hace años ¿no?.

-Si…-respondió el albino.

-¿Pues qué le paso exactamente?.-volvió a preguntar Kurosaki.

-No sabemos exactamente, solo nos enteramos que está desaparecida.-respondió Renji.-Venimos en su búsqueda.

-Mejor charlemos más tarde aun me falta la cuarta y quinta hora, vallan a mi casa y esperen allí, encontraran a Rukia que no quiso venir hoy a la escuela.-el Shinigami Sustituto salió primero.-Y sean discretos cuando entren por la ventana.

Se apresuro para ir a clases, cuando se sentó rápidamente escribió una nota pequeña y se la paso a Uryu rápidamente, el Quincy la recibió y miro a Ichigo que rogaba a que la leyera, al principio no le entendió a esos gestos, pero supo que era algo importante, así que la leyó bajo el pupitre.

"_Tenemos problemas, Toshiro vino aquí con Renji, Rangiku-san y Kira buscar a Hinamori, terminando las clases quiero que la lleves con Urahara que ya está enterado de todo, mientras yo me encargare de los demás, asegúrate que nadie te vea"_

Uryu miro a Ichigo y ambos asintieron para seguir con las clases.

Al terminar la escuela, Uryu se dirigió a casa rápidamente para poder llevarse a la Shinigami con Urahara. Cuando llego a casa, dejo sus cosas y fue a la habitación donde vio a Hinamori vestida con la ropa que le dejo hace rato y a una chica que estaba a su lado.

-¿Quién eres tú?.-pregunto Ishida.

-Gusto en conocerlo Ishida-kun.-la chica de ropas tradicionales inclino la cabeza.-Soy Tobiume, la Zanpakutou de Momo-san.-Algo malo le paso a Momo-san.

-¿Qué le paso?.-reacciono inmediatamente él cuando estuvo a su lado y vio unas heridas, mas la del cuello donde estaba una marca.-En el camino me explicas, tenemos que llevarla a otra parte.

Con cuidado la cargo en su espalda mientras Tobiume se llevaba las cosas, para que en el camino le contara todo al Quincy.


	6. Entrenamiento

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Seis: Entrenamiento]**

.

.

.

-**N**o puedo creerlo.-Kuchiki Rukia estaba con los demás en la habitación de Ichigo.

-Pues créelo porque es cierto.-Renji miraba por la ventana.

-Sentimos su Reatsu desde la Sociedad de Almas y creemos que esta aquí en la ciudad.-agrego el Jubantai Taicho.-Kuchiki, ¿te diste cuenta también?

-Si, ahora que lo menciona.-la pelinegra comenzó a recordar algo.

_Rukia estaba recostada en el armario dibujando su peculiar Conejo Chappy cuando sintió la presencia de un Reatsu que le hacía conocido._

_Abrió la ventana al reconocer esa Presión Espiritual.-Si no me falla la memoria, esta Presión Espiritual es de Hinamori FukuTaicho.-miro al cielo donde unos destellos rojizos caían al suelo, y al tocar uno, sintió el cómo le quemo la mano, pero sin lastimarla._

_Esto es…-estas cositas que caían tenían un significado._

-Al parecer ella escondió su Reatsu a propósito.-Rukia llego a esa conclusión.

-¿Porque lo haría?.-preguntaba Matsumoto.-¿O es que acaso esta escondiéndose de nosotros?

-También me había dado cuenta de otro Reatsu, muy parecida a un Hollow pero no estaba segura.-agrego la Shinigami.

-Iniciaremos la búsqueda de Hinamori.-Renji llamo la atención de todos.-Descansaremos lo suficiente para que el día de mañana no paremos hasta encontrar alguna pista.-miro a todos asentir y sonrió satisfecho.

-Si piensan quedarse, vallan a otra parte.-escucharon una voz escandalosa del otro lado de la puerta y vieron a Ichigo entrar apresuradamente.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki, ya tenemos lugar donde quedarnos.-Hitsugaya ya mostraba una cara de fastidio.

-Vayan a ver a Urahara para ver qué piensa de esto.-recomendó Kuchiki.

-¡No!.-dijo el pelinaranja inmediatamente obteniendo la atención de todos.-Digo, creo que no es buen momento ya que Urahara-san esta raro últimamente, y no quiere visitas ahora, hasta a mi no me ha recibido.

-¿Y ahora?.-Kira ya se veía cansado.

-Vamos con Orihime.-la Teniente de la Decima salto de emoción.

-Iré, pero no creas que entrare a ese lugar, la comida que ella hace me dejo un trauma.-hablo el albino.

-Coincido contigo Toshiro…

-¡Es Capitán Hitsugaya para ti!

-Sera mejor que vayamos.-Abarai ya iba a saltar por la ventana.

-¡Hey tu, te dije que seas discreto cuando salgas por la ventana idiota!.-Ichigo perdió la paciencia.

-¡Hey tu, muéstrame el respeto que merezco!.-reclamo el pelirrojo.-¡Y recuerda que debes dirigirte a mí como Abarai Taicho!.-dijo mostrando una mirada de orgullo.

-Cielos, es como un segundo Toshiro.-se froto el chico las sienes suavemente.

-¿Qué dijiste?.-gritaron los dos Capitanes.

**-….-**

Momo sintió una brisa que acariciaba su rostro levemente, poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con un lugar extraño compuesto de enormes rocas, era un lugar inmenso.

-Hinamori-san.-la voz de Uryu hizo que volteara a su derecha y allí estaba el chico con Kisuke Urahara.

-Ishida-kun, Urahara-san.-hablo llevando una mano a la cabeza.-¿Qué es este lugar?.

-Este es el cuarto de entrenamiento en la Tienda de Urahara, quien fue donde Kurosaki entreno antes de ir por primera vez a la Sociedad de Almas.-respondió el Quincy.-Urahara-san te ayudara a entrenar.

-¿Cuarto de Entrenamiento?.-ella sonrió.-Este lugar es enorme.

-Aquí Ichigo entreno cuando fue la condena de Kuchiki-san.-Kisuke la ayudo a levantarse.-Tranquila, nadie sabe que estas aquí, solo Ichigo, Ishida, y mis amigos.

-Gracias.-ella se alivio.-¿Kurosaki-san?.

-Tuvo que ir a casa, estaba algo cansado.-el chico inteligente estuvo a punto de decirle lo de Hitsugaya y los demás, pero lo bueno que callo al último momento.

-Ya veo, ¿Cuándo empezaos?.-Momo ya estaba lista y comenzar a entrenar.

-Primero, tu Zanpakutou me conto acerca del Hollow con el que te enfrentaste.-el chico miro que Momo buscaba a Tobiume.

-¡Tobiume!.-Hinamori busco a su Zanpakutou preocupada.

-Aquí estoy Momo-san.-la chica de enormes cascabeles estaba sentada en una roca, teniendo en su mano la placa y el comunicador.

-Me sorprende mucho estos artefactos.-Urahara fue con Tobiume y ella le entrego los objetos.

-La verdad no sé como obtuve estas cosas, al parecer Hannabi me los dio al igual que el Gigai.

_Te daré unas cosas y un Gigai para que permanezcas en el Mundo Humano…_

-¿Sera una trampa?.-decía Uryu mirando el comunicador.

-Yo también me lo pregunto.-interrumpió Momo.-Además el Gigai estaba dañado, es como si las heridas de mi cuerpo afectaran al Gigai, y cuando Ishida-kun me curo la ultima vez, mi cuerpo también lo hizo, tal vez el Gigai está conectado con mi cuerpo real.

-Bien hablaremos de eso luego, es mejor comenzar con el entrenamiento.-Urahara saco la que sería su Zanpakutou.

Con la placa que tenia la chica, Urahara la ejerció en su delicado pecho y separo a Hinamori de su Gigai que fue sostenido por Uryu y lo dejo recargado en una roca, para que empezara el entrenamiento.

-Ishida, es hora de comenzar.-Kisuke fue junto a Uryu, y enfrente de ellos Momo quien estaba al lado de Tobiume y teniendo listas sus Zanpakutou.

Pasaron unos segundos inmensos y dio comienzo al entrenamiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La antigua amiga de Momo seguía supervisando el combate entre Hollow y Menos, sentada en una enorme roca con un campo de fuerza a su alrededor por si alguno de los monstruos se atrevería a atacarla.

_Aun no hay un ganador entre estos Hollow y Menos, esto tardara mucho mas, nunca creí que la cantidad de Hollow fuera infinita, debería hacer algo ahora mismo._

_Creo un enorme campo de energía donde atrapo a una enorme cantidad de Hollow y Menos, dejando a los otros fuera del combate._

_La pelea apenas comienza…Momo-chan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki llego a la Tienda de Urahara donde Ururu le abrió y lo llevo al cuarto de entrenamiento, donde encontró a Urahara y Uryu lanzándole ataques a Hinamori, que apenas podía esquivarlos.

Cuando ella salto de una roca, la marca aparecio y mando dolorosas pulsaciones a su cuerpo, haciendo que su este se paralizara donde el ataque de Kisuke le dio directamente mandándola a volar a una enorme distancia, su cuerpo no respondió a causa de la marca.

Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, y de repente Ichigo aparecio y la atrapo delicadamente.

-Ten cuidado.-Ichigo la dejo en el suelo, y vio que respiraba con algo de dificultad.-¿Qué tienes?

-¡Hinamori!.-llegaron los otros.

-Esto es…-al parecer Urahara sabia de que se trataba.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?.-Ichigo tenía aun a Hinamori en sus brazos, cuando ella trato de levantarse este no la dejo, lo único que Momo podía hacer era ferrarse a los hombros de Kurosaki apretándolos con toda la fuerza que tenía.

El Shinigami Sustituto la dejo recargada en una roca.

-Ya me lo temía…-agrego Urahara serio.-Hace tiempo que no veía esta marca.

-Sabes acerca de esto Urahara-san?.-el pelinaranja miraba con preocupación la marca que tenia Hinamori en el cuello que no dejaba de parpadear.

-Hace tiempo Yoruichi-san y yo tuvimos a una discípula que recogimos del Rukongai, le enseñamos varias habilidades hasta que creo y perfecciono esa técnica, fue allí donde creció y tuvo una hija, dando fin a su camino como Shinigami…más tarde murió por una enfermedad dejando confuso el paradero de su hija.-guardando su Zanpakutou, Kisuke termino el relato.-Tal vez su hija tuvo alguna conexión don Hinamori, y le puso esa marca.

-¿Y qué hace esa cosa?.-interrumpió el arquero.

-Es usado para tener control de sus enemigos, este le causa una enorme carga al portador ya que sin previo aviso puede mandar pulsaciones a todo el cuerpo de Hinamori para dejarla paralizada, el propietario controla la marca, es decir, jugaría con Hinamori a su antojo por simple diversión.-el antiguo Capitán unió a la Teniente con su Gigai para que Ichigo la cargara.-Terminamos por hoy, la dejaremos descansar en una habitación, no te preocupes Tobiume.-le sonrió al espíritu de la Zanpakutou que miraba preocupada a su dueña.

-Momo-san.-decía ella triste al verla así.

-Cuando desperté le daremos algo de comer, será mejor irnos.-Urahara, Tobiume, Uryu e Ichigo salieron del cuarto para dejar a Momo en una habitación donde ya estaba Ururu en ella para atenderla.

_Pobrecita…-decía Ururu mirando a la joven Teniente, ella comenzó con su trabajo cuando los hombres se fueron.-_¿Podrías ayudarme?.-le pidió a Tobiume una mano, y ella acepto para ayudar a la niña a cambiar a Momo.


	7. Confusion

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Siete: Confusión ]**

.

.

.

**E**ra muy tarde en la ciudad, donde el cielo mantenía un esplendido rojizo de atardecer, en cierto departamento un grupo de cuatro personas; 3 Shinigamis y 1 Humana degustaban de una comida que compraron en el camino.

-Extrañaba estos alimentos de aquí.-Rangiku a la vez probaba comida hecha por la pelinaranja.-Pero eche mucho de menos tu deliciosa comida Orihime.

-¡Gracias Rangiku-san!.-Inoue estaba feliz al estar de nuevo con su amiga Rangiku Matsumoto.

Por su parte Renji y Kira al terminar la comida decidieron beber ligeramente un poco de Sake con tranquilidad donde recuerdos venían a su mente, aquellos momentos que pasaron junto con Momo en la Academia Shinigami, y también preguntas de donde estaba su mejor amiga.

Todos estaban adentro excepto el Decimo Capitán que estaba en la azotea mirando el cielo, casi le recordaba a aquel lugar donde se pasaba horas mirándolo cuando venía de misión, donde infinidad de veces la hermana menor de Kurosaki Ichigo lo interrumpía por mucha cosas que tenían que ver con Futbol y partidos.

_Hinamori…-cerro lentamente los ojos.-¿En dónde te has metido?_

_Abrió sus ojos turquesa al sentir la presencia de alguien, así que miro a la calle y vio a una persona con capa verde._

_Se levanto y miro a esa persona, pudo reconocer entre la gran capa un traje negro que usualmente usan los Shinigamis ¿Seria ella?_

-¿Hinamori?.-miraba fijamente a aquella persona que también hacia lo mismo ocultando su rostro en la oscuridad de la prenda.-¿Eres tu verdad?

La chica sonrío y comenzó a correr rápidamente para saltar de techo en techo a cierto lugar desconocido.

El tomo una píldora verde y su cuerpo de separo del Gigai.-Quédate aquí.-le ordeno al cuerpo artificial.

-Si…-dijo el Gigai.

Hitsugaya se apresuro para ir atrás de aquel individuo.-¡Matte!

La persiguió por un buen rato hasta que llego a un callejo sin salida, miro atrás y el chico aterrizo frente a ella.

-¿Hinamori?.-el trataba de acercarse, pero guardo su distancia podría ser una trampa.

Por su parte ella no contesto, solo sonrío de un manera fría dándole a entender al albino que no era la persona que buscaba y él se dio cuenta al instante, Momo nunca sonreiría de ese modo.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro…falta muy poco.-dijo entre risas aquella voz femenina y desapareció dejando a Hitsugaya preocupado y confundido por esas palabras.

**-….-**

Momo abrió los ojos y al sentarse llevo una mano rápidamente a su cuello dando entender que la marca estaba realizando su trabajo que la perjudicaba, ella ya estaba enterada ya que aun a pesar de estar desmayada pudo escuchar las explicaciones de Urahara.

Se quedo pensando acerca de Hannabi hasta que alguien la interrumpió, era Ururu quien traía una bandeja con comida.

-Hola, ¿estás bien?.-preguntaba la niña dejando la bandeja a un lado de la Shinigami.

-Si, Arigatou, por cierto…¿Quién me cambio?.-se miro y noto que traía puesta una bata blanca puesta.

-Fui yo con la ayuda de tu Zanpakutou, si preguntas por ella está tomando té con Kisuke-san.-respondió la niña tierna.-Te cambiamos la ropa para que así estuvieras más cómoda que con ese vestido, ¿tus heridas duelen?

-Un poco, pero estaré bien.-Hinamori no dejaba de sonreír.

-Debo irme, por favor come y descansa un poco.-Ururu salió del cuarto dejando a la Quinta Teniente sola de nuevo.

Sus ojos miraban hacia abajo mostrando una enorme tristeza.-¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?.-se preguntaba llevando las manos a su cabeza.-Creo que sería mejor dar fin a mi camino como Shinigami.-dijo inconscientemente sin saber que alguien la escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Siempre eres así de derrotista?.-era la voz del Shinigami Sustituto.

-¿Kurosaki-san?.-ella reacciono bruscamente mirando la sombre de Ichigo del otro lado.-Yo, yo no…

-No digas nada.-el estaba recargado en la pared frente a la puerta con los ojos cruzados.-Te comprendo, y tampoco sé que hacer en varias situaciones y me siento mal por ello, porque siento que no podre proteger a mis amigos.

-Kurosaki-san, mejor entra.-dijo ella algo decaída.

Este obedeció y entro mirado a Momo que seguía sentada en el futon con la comida aun intacta.-No eres la única que sufre con este tipo de cosas, aun a pesar de todo quieres hacer esto sola, casi le paso a Toshiro.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun?.-miro al pelinaranja quien asentía.-¿Qué paso?

-¿No te contaron?.-pregunto este sorprendido al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza.-¿Conociste a Kusaka Soujiro?

-Kusaka…Soujiro.-esta comenzó a hacer memoria, hasta que recordó a ese chico.-Si, él fue el amigo más cercano que tuvo Hitsugaya-kun en la Academia, ya que yo siempre estaba con Abarai-kun y Kira-kun, casi nosotros dos no nos veíamos, únicamente en clases, después me entere que el…-dio a entender que supo cuando murió.

-¿Sabes porque murió?.-pregunto este nuevamente.

-No…nunca lo supe, en un momento a otro me di cuenta que Hitsugaya estaba algo decaído y allí fue donde me conto todo, la Central 46 no quería que dos Shinigamis tuvieran la misma Zanpakutou y que tenían que pelear a muerte, pero al final Hitsugaya-kun obtuvo a Hyorinmaru.-Momo recordó todo al instante.

-Sí, resulta que Kusaka ataco a la Sociedad de Almas, tu no sabias por el simple hecho de que aun seguías dormida, Toshiro al saber que Kusaka haría lo posible por reinar la Soul Society abandono su cargo de Capitán y decidió hacer esto solo, pero sin saber que eso perjudicaría a los demás.-Ichigo se sentó al frente de Momo.-Logre convencerlo para que nosotros lo ayudáramos en esa lucha donde resulto vencedor…-hubo un enorme silencio y el hablo de nuevo.

-Toshiro está aquí en el Mundo Real.-esa declaración alerto a Momo preocupándola.-Ya sabía que reacción tomarías, pero tranquila el no sabe nada acerca de esto, pero eso no significa que seguirás escondiéndote por siempre.-Ichigo la miro.-Algún día Toshiro dará contigo, pero cuando ese día llegue, seras una persona distinta y más fuerte que nunca.-el ya estaba levantado para dirigirse a la puerta corrediza y abrirla.-Estoy 100% seguro que alcanzaras el Bankai, eso lo sé, pero todo a su debido tiempo.-el salió y cerró la puerta sus espaldas.

Hinamori por su parte miraba la puerta por donde salió el chico, dio una sonrisa y comenzó a comer, primero tomo la taza de té, teniendo una mano en la base de la taza y la otra alrededor de la cerámica redonda, dio un sorbo y alejo un poco sus labios para comenzar a pensar.

_Tienes razón en algo Kurosaki-san._

…**-**

Ichigo camino a la salida donde allí encontró a Urahara en la puerta.-¿Ya te vas?.-pregunto el sombrerero.

-Sí, mañana vendré para la rutina de entrenamiento de Hinamori, iré a ver qué paso con Toshiro y los demás.-el salió y camino para ir a casa.

_Ojala que no pierda tan rápido los ánimos…_

**_-...-_**

**O**tro día llego a Karakura, en el departamento de Uryu, este ya estaba preparando el desayuno y en eso entraba la Teniente al comedor.

-Buenos días Ishida-kun.-al parecer ella estaba de buen humor.

-Hinamori-san.-sonrío el chico.-Se ve que estas feliz.

-Si.-ella dio una sonrisa pequeña.-Ayer me sentía mal, pero gracias al consejo de Kurosaki-san me siento de maravilla.-de repente el olor del desayuno llego a su nariz.-Huele bien.

-Siéntate y sírvete ahora que está caliente.-Ishida se sentó y ella hizo lo mismo para servirse y llevar una pedazo de tocino a su boca.

-¡Rico!.-dijo felizmente teniendo las mejillas un poco encendidas.

Al terminar ella ayudo a su amigo fue al cuarto para arreglarlo.

Fueron 15 minutos cuando Uryu entro vestido con ropas casuales.

-Ishida-kun, ¿saldrás?.-lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-Si, iré a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas, regresare pronto.-el salió y cerró la puerta lentamente, mientras ella terminaba con sus cosas.

Hinamori se recostó en la cama algo cansada.- Estaré sola de nuevo por mucho tiempo, creo que saldré también.-ella se cambio con un vestido rosado que le llegaba a la rodilla y un bolso pequeño donde metió el comunicador y la placa por alguna cosa.

-Iré a explorar.- salió por la puerta y se llevo las llaves también.

Bajo las escaleras y corrió un poco para ir a las calles del vecindario, después con más calma camino para ver mejor las casas y los jardines, todo era diferente para ella, ya que desde la batalla de Karakura, no había visto bien estas partes de la ciudad.

-No tengo idea de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.-ella miraba por todas direcciones.-Pero esto es diferente a lo que veo siempre en la Sociedad de Almas.

Cuando tomo un camino a la derecha choco con alguien así que se alejo un poco y se inclino.-Gomenasai.-estaba apenada.-Es que no lo vi.-alzo la mirada y vio que era un chico apuesto de cabello rojizo al igual que sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.-el también se disculpo, por alguna razón este no dejaba de verla.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-el sonrió de medio lado.

-Etto…soy Hinamori Momo.-ella respondió algo apenada y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-Nunca te he visto por estos rumbos, ¿acabas de mudarte?.-el también estaba algo sonrojado sin dejar de sonreír de manera torcida.

-S-Si, apenas llegue aquí a Karakura.-ella no dejaba de sonreír el parecía de su edad y era algo lindo según ella.

-¿Y a donde te dirigías tu sola?.

La verdad no sé, quería ir a buscar algo divertido ya que estoy sola en estos momentos, por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Perdón, soy Tatsuya Rinne mucho gusto, oye…iré a ver a unos amigos ¿quieres venir y conocerlos?.-dijo emocionado a que ella dijera un sí.

-C-Claro.-ella respondió algo nerviosa y Rinne la llevo a un callejón donde varios chicos estaban jugando con una pelota de Futbol.

-¡Hola a todos!.-exclamo el pelirrojo con la mano en el aire.

-Tatsuya-kun…-los chicos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.-¿Quién es la chica que está contigo?.-pregunto un rubio que cabello corto.

-Les presento a Hinamori, hace unos momentos la conocí y la invite a que viniera a conocerlos.-se hizo a un lado y los tres chicos la rodearon para saludarla gentilmente, ella por su parte respondía las preguntas de los chicos, noto que todos era apuestos y en eso recordó a Hitsugaya haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

El rato paso y todos se sentaron con Hinamori al suelo para que ella les contara de cómo llego a la ciudad y de donde venia, entre otras muchas cosas.

-¿De dónde vienes?.-pegunto el rubio.-Por cierto, me llamo Tay.

-Vengo de Tokio.-ese fue el único nombre que se le ocurrió.

-¿Y porque viniste a Karakura?.-pregunto un pelinegro.-Soy Miku.

-Para estar un tiempo con mí hermano que vive aquí.-de nuevo mintió, ahora refiriendo a Ishida como su hermano.

-¿Y tus padres?.-pregunto un chico de cabello corto y marrón.-Hola, me llamo Sanosuke.

-Ellos están trabajando en Tokio, mi hermano decidió estudiar aquí así que se mudo, como yo estoy de descanso decidí estar con él en este tiempo.-Momo se sentía frustrada por demasiadas mentiras, pero no iba a decir "Soy Momo yo soy una Shinigami que viene de un lugar llamado la Sociedad de Almas y estoy aquí por ser atacada por Hollow, ahora busco la manera de poder entrenar y ser mas fuerte teniendo dominio de mi Zanpakutou". Por supuesto que no iba a decir eso.

Siguieron hablando, hubo muchas risas y al ver el atardecer Hinamori creyó que era momento de irse.

-Ya debo irme, es tarde.-ella se levanto para sacudir su ropa del polvo.

-¿Debes irte ya?.-se acerco Rinne rápidamente.

-Lo siento Tatsuya-kun, pero debo irme…-ella dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-No quiero decir adiós.-dijo este algo dolido.

-No lo hagas, nos veremos otro día.-ella se fue corriendo a la casa de Uryu rogando a que no estuviera allí, no quería preocuparlo. Corrió demasiado y paro por un momento.

-Q-Que cansada…-ella dio una risita tratando de controlar su respiración.

-¡Matsumoto deja de molestar!.-decía una voz bastante familiar para ella.

Momo levanto la mirada y vio que unas sombras venían de la otra calle, así que fue al callejón y se atrevió a mirar a ver si era cierto, si él estaba aquí.

-Esa voz…Hitsugaya-kun.-ella estaba impaciente, fue mucho que no veía a su mejor amigo.

Se asomo otro poco y vio a Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Kira y Abarai pasar por allí, Rangiku al parecer le decía cosas a su Capitán, Izuru hablaba con Renji quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras hablaba con el rubio.

Decidió buscar un atajo o algo, ya que ellos iban caminando por el camino que ella debía tomar, cuando llego salto por el árbol y entro por la ventana para cerrarla y ver en la sala si estaba Ishida, quien al parecer no había llegado aún.

-Hitsugaya-kun está aquí.-se puso algo triste, pero su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.-Aun es demasiado pronto para que me veas con esta cara que aun no pienso mostrar a los demás.-recordó a los chicos que conoció y a Tatsuya.

-Ellos fueron muy lindos conmigo…-sonrió tontamente.-Me agradaron demasiado, en especial Tatsuya-kun.


	8. Fenix

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Ocho: Fénix ]**

.

.

.

**P**asaron 10 días aproximadamente y Hinamori seguía con el entrenamiento, ella usaba un día completo para entrenar, los primeros días fueron sencillos, el primer día entreno con Ichigo quien le enseño mejor manejo de la espada y como sacar toda la fuerza en un ataque de su Tobiume, el segundo día con Uryu quien le enseño a cómo defenderse y atacar al enemigo con gran fuerza, y el tercero con Kisuke quien le enseño uno que otro Hado o Bakudou que eran en verdad poderosos y como aumentar la velocidad de los pasos flash.

En ese tiempo, ellos notaron de lo fuerte que ella se hizo en solo tres días en los demás ya tenía más experiencia y podía pelear mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se hacía más fuerte a cada momento, pero aun no había indicios del Bankai.

Ella también salía a pasear, diciendo que ya no era necesario que se encendiera, porque cuando Hitsugaya la encontrara, ella sería una persona distinta y más fuerte de lo que era antes.

Ella camino hacia el callejón donde siempre estaba Tatsuya.-Tatsuya-kun.

-Hinamori-san.-el sonrió y fue con ella.-Que bueno que viniste, ven conmigo los demás están jugando en el campo.-se atrevió a tomarle de la mano ocultando su pequeño sonrojo, Momo se impresiono pero no el molesto, solo dejo que él la guiara hacia donde estaban los otros.

…**-**

Llegaron al campo y en efecto todos estaban allí jugando a pasarse el balón y ver quien era mejor quitando el balón entre otras cosas más, como si estuvieran practicando para algún juego o algo por el estilo.

-Chicos, traje a Hinamori conmigo.-las palabras del líder alegraron a los demás.

-¡Hinamori!.-todos la rodearon y la motivaron a jugar, cada uno se ofrecía a decirle que tenía que hacer y cómo llevar el balón, aunque ella no fue muy buena con ello.

Pasaron solo 10 minutos cuando otro grupo llego, un equipo de tres chicos y una chica.

-Hey, es nuestro turno.-dijo la chica de cabello corto, haciendo que los demás se detuvieran.

-La cancha no es tuya, además acabamos de llegar, mal momento para ustedes.-Rinne se burlo un poco, provocando el enojo de la niña.

-Así son las cosas ¿eh?.-ella mostro su enojo.

-Espera.-interrumpió Momo.-Tiene razón, acabamos de llegar….

-¡Tú no te metas!.-le exclamo la pelinegra mirando a Hinamori.

-¡No le hables así!.-Tay llego y llamo a los chicos para que llevaran a Hinamori atrás de ellos como protegiéndola.

Todos comenzaron una pelea de miradas, algo que asusto a la Shinigami por unos momentos.

-Un partido en una semana, el ganador reclama todas las canchas de la región.-dijo al ultimo la líder del equipo.

-Espera, no es necesario esto.-interrumpió Momo, a decir verdad a ella nunca le gustaron las peleas.

-No me lo digas, te acobardaste.-se burlo la chica de cabello corto.

La Teniente al escucharla miro a su contrincante molesta por decirle cobarde.-En una semana.

-Recordaran el día en que fueron vencidos por el equipo de Kurosaki Karin.-dijo el chico de afro.

_¿Kurosaki?.-Momo recordó el apellido.-Ella es…_

-Nos veremos.-el equipo de Karin se fue.

_Así que ella es la hermana pequeña de Kurosaki-san.-ella llego a esa conclusión._

-Hinamori-san ¿pasa algo?.-Rinne la noto muy pensativa.

-¿Eh?.-ella lo miro.-No, no es nada.-le sonrió y todos continuaron jugando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro día llego rápidamente era el medio día, en ese momento Hinamori estaba frente a frente con Urahara Kisuke, ambos con sus Zanpakutou en su mano sin bajar las defensas.

-Hinamori es el momento de tu sesión de entrenamiento.-dijo el antiguo Capitán.

-Estoy lista Urahara-san.-Momo alisto su espada y ambos comenzaron a luchar.

-Lo lamento, pero debo ser brusco.-el aumentando su fuerza comenzó a golpear a Momo con demasiada fuerza de la necesaria.

Hinamori con la carga que tenia ya que en ese momento la marca estaba actuando.

Cuando pasó un poco de tiempo y cayó al suelo, se mantuvo así por unos instantes para levantarse con la cabeza gacha, alzando a Tobiume.

Una gran bola de fuego se comenzaba a formar en la punta de la espada, obteniendo un tamaño más grande que las anteriores bolas de fuego que ha lanzado contra sus enemigos.

¡Hajike Tobiume!.-sin darse cuenta, expuso su Presión Espiritual que podría ser detectada por los chicos que estaban buscándola.

**-….-**

Ichigo despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama al sentir un enorme Reatsu reconociéndolo de inmediato.

-¿Sera posible?.-el abrió la ventana.-No…sería muy pronto.

-Kurosaki.-era la voz de Ishida y el pelinaranja vio abajo.-¿Sentiste ese Reatsu?.

-Sí, no cabe duda que es el de Hinamori, iré más tarde haber que paso.-dijo el Shinigami serio.-Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Iba a ver a Urahara-san para ver cómo le iba a Hinamori.-respondió alzando un poco las gafas.-Siento algo raro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé, tengo este presentimiento desde la mañana cuando Hinamori-san se fue a la Tienda de Urahara, debo irme nos vemos.-Ishida siguió su camino.

Ichigo cerró la ventana y se recorto.-Ojala que Toshiro y los demás no se den cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La chica de cabellos de noche comenzaba a absorber al Hollow ganador, una máscara se formaba alrededor de su cara y cuando la tuvo completa, con algo de esfuerzo se quito la mitad mostrando su ojo libre con el color usual de los Hollow.

Miro al cielo al sentir una Presión Espiritual que permanecía a su antigua amiga de la Academia, sonrió y tomo su espada al igual que la capa que le ayudo a cubrir su rostro, camino a una dirección y abrió un portal que la llevaría a Karakura.

-Ya es hora de reencontrarnos Hitsugaya-kun…-y entro al portal que desapareció de inmediato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Taicho!.-entro Rangiku apresurada a la sala del Departamento de ellos donde los demás estaban serios y preocupados..

-¡Rangiku-san, ese Reatsu!.-dijo Inoue preocupada.

-Si, es Hinamori.-respondió la mujer mirando a su Capitán.

-Vamos a investigar.-el albino dijo esas palabras y todos se separaron de sus Gigais para ir al origen de esa Presión Espiritual.

Todos fueron corriendo por las calles de Karakura, donde se detuvieron en seco al sentir una enorme Presión Espiritual.

-No puede ser.-dijo Renji reconociendo ese Reatsu.

Miraron al cielo y allí vieron que varios Hollow de enorme tamaño salieron de la nada, la cantidad era verdaderamente sorprendente.

Todos fueron al techo de una enorme casa para después ir al cielo, dejando a Inoue abajo en el tejado fuera de la batalla.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, con esto perderemos el rastro de Momo.-dijo Renji enfurecido, quería encontrar a su amiga ¡ya!.

-Debemos pelear con ellos rápido para alcanzar a Hinamori.-dio la orden Toshiro.-¡Vamos!.-con esto comenzaron a pelear.

…**-**

Urahara coloco a Momo suavemente en el futon para dejarla dormir, ya que uso demasiado poder al usar sus ataques recién aprendidos

Salió de la habitación y sintió la presencia de varias Presiones Espirituales que eran conocidas, miro por la ventana y veía el cielo donde las nubes recorrían su trayecto de manera rápida.

-Eso está mal…-miro el cambio del cielo.

Unos minutos pasaron y regreso a la habitación para ver si Momo estaba ya despierta, pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una sorpresa…ella ya no estaba, el futon vacio y la ventana abierta.

Dio una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza para irse y esperar noticias.

**-….-**

Hannabi estaba en una parte de Karakura esperando el momento indicado para aparecer ante esos Shinigamis, solo era cuestión de esperar a que mas Hollow salieran del cielo para acorralarlos, ella estaba dispuesta a destruirlos, así para que Momo no pudiera pelear sin ellos.

-Es el momento de actuar.

-¿Qué harás?.-pregunto una chica que hizo que ella volteara y viera a aquella persona que detestaba en estos momentos.

-Hinamori Momo…-dijo entre dientes pero con seriedad.

En efecto era Momo quien miraba seriamente a su contrincante, el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que el cabello de Momo que lo tenía suelto en ese momento al igual que el de Hannabi que estaba destapada sin aquella capucha que siempre ocultaba su rostro danzaran al mismo tiempo.

-Valla, ¿así que por fin decidiste pelear conmigo?.-pregunto hipócritamente la pelinegra.

La castaña siguió mirándola y en un movimiento saco su espada para extenderla al frente apuntando s a su enemiga.

-¿Qué tienes?.-pregunto nuevamente.-¿Te atreves a apuntarme con tu espada?

-Hannabi-chan, esto lo hago por el bien de todos, y más por el tuyo.-dijo la castaña seriamente.

-¿Qué dices?.-dijo en un susurro.-Tu no tienes idea de lo que yo hago, ¿Qué harías estando en mi lugar?.-al parecer esa pregunta callo a Momo.-No importa, mi deseo es…¡Matarte!-saco a su Zanpakutou.-Odoshi…¡Jebi!.-ella llamo a su Zanpakutou, y esta tomo su parte Shikai que consistía en que la empuñadura cambiara a una media luna que era envuelta por una serpiente, la hoja de la espada cambio a una más delgada, Hannabi se mostro sonriente cuando mostro su Shikai.

-Serpiente.-dijo Momo descifrando en nombre de la Zanpakutou.

-Así es, Jebi es Serpiente y no me causo problema en descubrir el nombre de mi Shikai como lo es con el despistado de Kempachi Zaraki.-apunto su espada contra Momo.-¿Estas lista Momo-chan?.

Hinamori no dijo nada y empuño a Tobiume, para que ambas se dirigieran la una de la otra para chocar la espada y provocar una fuerte onda al momento del choque.

Las espadas chocaron con frenesí donde las dueñas giraban y movían los brazos de manera brusca y rápida con maestría para saber quién era la más fuerte de las dos.

Hannabi se impresionaba mucho al ver a alguien estando de su nivel, y ese alguien era Hinamori Momo.

_¿Cuándo se hizo tan fuerte?.-se peguntaba Hannabi esquivando los ataques de Momo._

_No debo rendirme.-Hinamori atacaba con todo, aunque eso implicara cansarse en un determinado tiempo._

_Juntaron las espadas para verse con seriedad, la verdad ambas nunca creyeron que esto sucedería, pero los años al igual que las actitudes y los sentimientos cambian drásticamente._

-Eres realmente fuerte Momo-chan, más de la última vez que nos vimos ¿Cuánto fue el tiempo en que nos separamos?.

-Perdí la noción del tiempo en que nos distanciamos.-respondió la Quinta Teniente.

Ambas se separaron y se miraron con seriedad.-_Nunca en mi vida he visto a Momo-chan con esos ojos.-miro los ojos castaños de la Teniente que mostraban seriedad y algo de nostalgia._

_Hannabi-chan es muy fuerte comparado con aquella vez que tuvimos que pelear en el entrenamiento junto con Abarai-kun y Kira-kun en la Academia.-los pensamientos de Momo fueron interrumpidos por Hannabi quien comenzó a reír._

-Me impresionas Hinamori FukuTaicho.-paro de reír un poco la pelinegra.-Nunca creí que llegara este momento, a decir verdad siempre he esperado esto.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? ¿Porque apenas apareces con la intención de atacarme?

-Simple, en estos momentos todos ustedes estaban concentrados en la búsqueda de Aizen después de su traición ¿Cómo lo se? Porque todos hablaban respecto al tema, me preocupe al saber que Hitsugaya-kun estaría involucrado en eso.-evito la mirada.-Pero lo más triste fue cuando el perdió en Karakura contra Aizen, y ¡todo por culpa tuya!.-le grito molesta reclamándole ese incidente.

-¿Qué?.-asustada pregunto la chica.

-Gracias al engaño de Aizen, Hitsugaya-kun quedo casi traumado por lo que te hizo y no me gusto el hecho de que se quiso vengar ese momento atacando a Aizen sin razón alguna…tú fuiste la causante por la que el resultara gravemente herido, obviamente no sabias muy bien que digamos la situación porque ya estabas inconsciente. –Ella se tranquilizo un momento.-Esa es otra razón por la que te odio, por tu debilidad estas poniendo en riesgo la vida del pobre Hitsugaya-kun.

-¡No es cierto!.-grito Momo desesperada.-Se que tengo la culpa, pero yo…

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de que Hitsugaya-kun este así!.-esas palabras callaron a Hinamori.-No mereces estar con él, ya que eres demasiado débil para enfrentar los verdaderos peligros. Solo dependes de él.

Las mejillas de Hinamori comenzaron a empaparse de lágrimas, agachando su mirada llevo sus manos a su rostro comenzando a llorar en silencio ante la mirada incrédula de su antigua amiga.

-Valla, comenzaste a llorar, que estúpida.-bufo Yamoto evitando la mirada, esto era una gran pérdida de tiempo, está impaciente de ver a Hitsugaya.

_Yo siempre causo problemas…y sé que tengo la culpa, por eso pedí que me ayudaran, no quiero ser una carga, esto me enferma…apretando sus manos que estaban casi en forma de rezo, sin darse cuenta un aura comenzó a rodearla, era de color rojo, cerro sus ojos y esa energía salió más fuerte._

-¿Qué pasa?.-Hannabi se alejo un poco, no le gustaba para nada esa señal.

-Seré más fuerte por nosotros dos Hitsugaya-kun.-ella dio una sonrisa y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar al momento de sacar su espada.

La energía provoco una gran luz que cegó todos los lados en donde ambas se encontraban, la chica cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, para poder mirar un poco lo que estaba pasando.

_Este cambio de Reatsu…no puede ser._

La luz tardo un poco en desaparecer, Momo abrió los ojos y alzo lo que sería una Guadaña enorme, la estructura era blanco que mostraba elegancia, la cuchilla era enorme donde cualquier cosa podría ser cortada fácilmente, su hoja parecía un espejo porque Hannabi podía reflejarse allí, en la zona donde empieza la cuchilla se podían observar unos cascabeles que sonaban como los de Tobiume atados a una cinta en forma de moño rojo.

Hannabi no lo creyó y maldijo en voz baja.-Ella…

-Bankai.-dijo seriamente mirando a su enemigo.-Fénix Tobiume.-dijo el nombre del Bankai.

-¿Fénix?.-repitió la pelinegra.-¿Como puede ser? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que alcanzaras el Bankai?.-reclamo molesta al saber que estaba siendo superada.

-Esto es el resultado de mi entrenamiento, Urahara-san una vez me comento que podría estar conectado con mis sentimientos…como soy una persona que evita las peleas, no tenía las actitudes suficientes como para poder despertar este Bankai .-explico los motivos recargando su arma en el hombro y sosteniéndola con una mano.

-No tiene sentido, yo he entrenado demasiado y no he alcanzado ese nivel, ¿Cómo puede ser tu si?

-Debiste haberte preocupado por eso en primer lugar cuando me enviaste a este Mundo.-hablo Momo evitando la mirada.-No debiste haberme subestimado.

-¡Maldita!.-Hannabi se dirigió hacia ella.

-La Zanpakutou y el Shinigami son uno solo.-dicho esto, Momo tomo con maestría su Guadaña para girarla un poco y defenderse del ataque del enemigo.

Yamoto de manera desesperada ataca sin piedad a Hinamori, pero sin contar que ella se defendía con la enorme cuchilla que tenía el arma, Hinamori se movía de manera rápida, moviendo y moviendo su evolucionada arma.

**-….-**

Los chicos terminaron con los Hollow que quedaron, hasta que sintieron dos Reatsus que no estaban lejos de donde estaban ellos.

-¡Toshiro!.-era Ichigo quien llegaba junto con Rukia, mientras Ishida y Sado fueron junto con Orihime.

-Kurosaki, llegas tarde.-serio como siempre el Capitán.-Ese Reatsu…debemos ir hacia donde está.

Todos asintieron y fueron rápidamente hacia donde estaban Hinamori y Hannabi que seguían con el combate.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a Hinamori forcejando su arma con la de Hannabi. Todos notaron la Guadaña que ella empuñaba, eso era…

-Hinamori.-dijo Toshiro preocupado, y aliviado al ver de nuevo a Momo, así también estaban los demás.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun!.-Hinamori apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de los demás, estaba tan concentrada en Hannabi que en sentir los Reatsus de sus amigos.-Ya me encontró…-se dijo también aliviada mirando al chica, pero decidió concentrarse en la batalla.

-¡Alcanzo el Bankai!.-exclamo Ichigo.-¡Bien hecho Hinamori!.-sonrió este.-El entrenamiento fue un éxito.

-El Bankai de Hinamori-san es hermoso…no cabe duda que esa arma es digna de ella.-Uryu se ajusto las gafas.-Urahara-san fue de gran ayuda en esto.

-¿Qué?.-Hitsugaya no comprendió lo que sucedida.-¿Quieren decir que lo sabían desde un principio?.-reclamo asustando a ambos chicos.-¡Respondan!

-Bueno, veras…

-¡Kurosaki-san, no digas nada todavía!.-grito Momo desde arriba, al parecer escucho todo, todos vieron que se separo de Hannabi para mantener la distancia.-Lo he conseguido.-dijo ella sonriéndole a todos con cansancio

-Maldición.-susurro Hannabi y su espada comenzó a brillar.-¡Cero!.-ella lanzo un poderoso ataque a los chicos y ellos se prepararon para el impacto.

-¡No te dejare!.-Momo lanzo la Guadaña hacia donde estaban ellos y cuando se clavo en el suelo de donde estaban todos juntos, esta creó un campo que protegió a todos de ese Cero de color violeta.

-Pudo deshacer el ataque.-el enemigo retrocedió, respirando con pesadez, ya estaba casi en el límite y Hinamori también ya lo estaba.

-¡Hinamori!.-Hannabi la ataco de nuevo.

-¡Kurosaki-san, la Guadaña!.-llamo al Shinigami Sustituto y este la tomo para lanzársela, Hinamori la recibió para que la blandiera y hacer que la Zanpakutou de la chica saliera volando lejos de ella, ahora la Teniente tenía la ventaja.

-Hannabi-chan.-coloco la cuchilla cerca del cuello de la ojiverde.

-¿Qué esperas? Hazlo y así te desharás de mi.-reto ella.-¿O acaso no quieres?.-burlonamente dijo eso.

-¡Hinamori hazlo!.-gritaba Renji desde abajo.-¡Termina con esto!.

Hinamori se mantuvo en esa posición por un buen rato, hasta que por fin lo decidió. Alzo la Guadaña para por fin blandirla contra el enemigo.

Hannabi cerró los ojos esperando el momento y los demás ya estaban impacientes. Un pequeño tornado de fuego rodeo el arma y esta volvió a su forma Shikai para de nuevo ser una espada cualquiera.

Yamoto Hannabi no entendió esa acción de su contrincante, solo vio que guardaba la espalda para darle la espalda.-Momo…chan.

-¿Qué demonios hizo?.-reclamo el Capitán de la Quinta.

-Hinamori.-susurro Rangiku, sabiendo lo que ella quiso hacer.-Ella desde un principio no quería matar a Hannabi.-dicho esto, todos la miraron.

-¿A qué te refieres Matsumoto?.-pregunto Toshiro viendo a su Teniente.

-Hinamori nunca creyó que esto pasaría y mas con alguien a quien ella considero importante en su vida, y se ve que está afectada por eso, también me he dado cuenta que el poder de Hinamori es más fuerte que el de Yamoto por el Bankai, y si lo hubiera querido…habría acabado con ella rápidamente, pero ella no dio el máximo poder para acabar con esto…se encuentra en un dilema en que no puede estar en paz.-miraba a Hinamori que tenía la cabeza gacha.-Ella nunca haría algo así.

-Hinamori.-alzo Ichigo la mirada.

-¿Qué pretendes Momo-chan?.-reclamo Hannabi levantándose.-¿Por qué no me matas?

-Vete de aquí, te perdonare la vida.-dijo Momo comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia donde la Tienda de Urahara no quería ver a los demás, ya que no estaba de humor.-Recoge tu Zanpakutou y huye o los demás irán por ti.

La ojiverde miraba a su antigua amiga irse y agacho la cabeza para sonreír y comenzó a reír, haciendo detener a Hinamori.

-¡Que ilusa!.-ella mostro una irada tétrica.-¡Estas muerta! ¡Odoshi…Jebi!.-grito con las últimas fuerzas que tenia.

Momo volteo rápidamente para sacar la espada, pero cuando lo hizo la espada de Hannabi se clavo en su pecho, únicamente la espada estaba allí, Hannabi no estaba empuñándola.

-¡Hinamori!.-gritaron todos.

La espada se desclavo de la chica y fue directamente a la mano de su dueña que sonreía.-Expuesta por tercera vez, un nuevo record.

La Shinigami cayó de rodillas para apretar su pecho y comenzar a toser fuertemente.

-¡Hinamori!.-Matsumoto ya perdió la paciencia y fue a ayudarla, pero Hannabi llego y la golpeo con una gran fuerza haciendo caer poco a poco.

-¡No estorben o la mato!.-grito la chica.

-¡Rangiku-san!.-Momo vio caer a su amiga, pero se alivio al ver a Ichigo sostenerla antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¿Quién tiene el control de la situación ahora?.-miro a la castaña que aun tocia un poco.

-No tengo…opción.-ella lamento y se levanto para sacar la espada, que tomo la forma del Shikai.-Bankai.-al decir eso de manera quebrante, la espada se convirtió en Guadaña.-Fénix Tobiume.-extendió su brazo derecho al frente para mostrar su técnica que uso en contra de la Fracción Harribel.

-¿Qué es esto? No me puedo mover.-tratando de zafarse con todo lo que tenía, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.

-Esa técnica la conozco.-Matsumoto fue la única que vio esta combinación.-Ella lo uso en la Guerra de Invierno cuando me ayudo contra esa Fracción.

-Increíble, combino el Hado y el Bakudou…-decía Kira impresionado.

-Después de todo y por lo que he escuchado, Hinamori FukuTaicho siempre ha sido una gran experta en Artes Demoniacas.-agrego Rukia mirando atentamente.-A decir verdad, he escuchado por los pasillos de las Divisiones acerca de cómo es Hinamori FukuTaicho es decir su humildad y sencillez, yo la admiro aun a pesar de que no he dirigido palabra alguna con ella.

-Al tener esa actitud y sencillez, hemos tenido muchos reportes de chicos que quieren entrar a nuestra división solo para estar con ella.-hablo Renji sonriendo un poco.

Al escuchar eso, Hitsugaya aparto la mirada, por alguna razón se enojaba cada vez que escuchaba eso, allá en la Sociedad de Almas siempre Matsumoto le comentaba acerca de los nuevos reclutas que tenía en algunas ocasiones la Quinta Division y el verdadero motivo por el que todos ellos quieren estar allí, para estar cerca de Hinamori y aquello por cierto motivo le molestaba. El único que se dio cuenta fue Ichigo quien miro a Hitsugaya por un momento.

-Hajike…-susurro Momo y el espíritu de la Zanpakutou aparecio junto a ella.-Es el momento Tobiume.

_-Como digas Momo-san.-asintió Tobiume para cerrar los ojos.-Bankai…-Tobiume extendió los brazos y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar para sufrir una transformación, su cuerpo comenzó a tomar forma de una especea de Ave, nadie podía ver bien a causa de la luz._

_El sonido de los cascabeles de Tobiume sonó en todo momento para ser reemplazado por el Canto de un Ave, cuando la luz se fue todos miraron y abrieron los ojos completamente._

-Fénix Tobiume.-al decir esas palabras, atrás de Momo aparecio una gigantesca Ave Fénix roja que mostraba infinita belleza de lo que también muestra el Arma de la Shinigami. Sus ojos eran redondos y algo rasgados del color de la noche, su cuerpo con plumaje rojo, cuando abría y cerraba las alas dejaba soltar unas especies de destellos que la hacían ver más hermosa.

-Tobiume ha…-hablo Hitsugaya anonadado.

-Que hermosa Ave…-hablo Orihime sin dejar de mirar el Bankai de Momo.

-¡Lo siento Hannabi-chan!.-Hinamori extendió la Guadaña en dirección a ella.-¡Hajike Tobiume!.-al gritar, el Ave fue dirigiéndose hacia la ojiverde al momento de ser envuelta en llamas convirtiéndose ahora en un pájaro de fuego.

-¡No!.-grito la chica y en ese momento hubo una explosión, donde Hinamori se protegió con la cuchilla del arma, se inco respirando con algo de dificultad por la herida que tenia.

Tobiume fue a ella y volvió a su aspecto de antes.-Ganamos, Momo-san.

-Si…-sonrió un poco cansada la chica.-Lo logramos.-se levanto y fijo su vista hacia los chicos con una sonrisa.-Hora de irnos Tobiume.-sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos.

-¡Hado # 31 Shakkaho!.-del humo aparecio una bola de energía roja que se dirigió hacia ella, pero que se desvió en el último momento.-¡Hitsugaya-kun es mío!

Ambas fijaron su vista al humo y una sombra sobresalía de allí, cuando el humo se fue, Hannabi se mostro con varias quemaduras al igual que sus ropas, mostrando unos ojos llenos de furia.

-Me las pagaras.-sus ojos parpadearon a rojo por unos instantes y a causa de eso, la marca de Hinamori comenzó a actuar, haciendo que ella se quejara.-No veremos pronto, Momo-chan.-abrió rápidamente un portal que la llevaría a Hueco Mundo.

Hinamori no pudo más y comenzó a caer, Tobiume iba a ayudarla pero se sintió mal y comenzó a caer junto con su dueña.


	9. Verdad

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Nueve: Verdad ]**

.

.

.

-¡**H**inamori!.-Hitsugaya no perdió tiempo y fue hacia ella.-_No puedo atrapar a ambas.-maldecía al no poder ayudar a ambas._

_Su espada brillo y Hyorinmaru aparecio junto a él._

¡Hyorinmaru!.-dijo este sorprendido, fue hace mucho que había visto a su Zanpakutou.

_-Amo, yo rescatare a Tobiume…-este se adelanto y Toshiro no perdió el tiempo, rápidamente sostuvo a la Teniente antes de que tocara el piso._

-¡Hinamori!.-este estaba demasiado preocupado.-¡Despierta!.-vio que sus mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas, tal vez no soporto la idea de pelear con su amiga Hannabi.-Hinamori…-este la llamo suavemente limpiando un poco los rastro s de agua salada, y ella a tal sabe tacto, abrió los ojos.

-Hitsugaya…kun.-ella sonrió suavemente sin quitarle los ojos de encima del chico albino.

-Por fin pude encontrarte…-dijo este sintiéndose aliviado al estar nuevamente junto con su mejor amiga.

…_**-**_

_-Mi cabeza…-Tobiume se quejaba y paró en seco lo que iba a hacer cuando sintió que estaba en los brazos de alguien, y ese alguien era el apuesto Hyorinmaru.-¡Eh!...¡Hyorinmaru!-su cara se torno algo roja por el nerviosismo._

_-Por fin despertaste…-por alguna razón Hyorinmaru acaricio suavemente su mejilla, ante la mirada atenta de la chica._

_El esta…-pensó ella quedándose quieta a tal tacto del joven._

-Hyorinmaru ¿Cómo está Tobiume?.-preguntaba Hitsugaya desde atrás.

_-Se encuentra bien Amo.-respondió Hyorinmaru cargando a Tobiume y la llevo hacia donde estaba los demás._

-¡Hinamori!.-Ichigo venia unto con los otros corriendo.

-Kurosaki…san.-ella sonrió aun estando en los brazos de Toshiro.-Logre alcanzar el nivel Bankai.-decía débilmente mientras se aferraba inconscientemente a su amigo, al sentir un ligero dolor que le incomodaba mucho.-Hitsugaya-kun…me duele.-lo miro con sus ojos cansados.

-Es verdad.-Ichigo se acerco y miro a la Teniente.-Chicos, no tiene ninguna herida en el pecho.

-¿Qué?.-Momo estaba muy agotada, cosa que se dio cuenta el Decimo Capitán.-Shiro-chan...

-Debemos llevar a ambas con Urahara, allí Inoue las curara a ambas.-Ichigo tomo la delantera, todos le siguieron, mientras Hitsugaya se quedaba un poco teniendo a su amiga en brazos y a su Zanpakutou Hyorinmaru haciendo lo mismo con Tobiume.

-Shiro-chan, lamento haberte causado problemas al venir aquí.-se disculpo Momo cansada.

-Hinamori, no debes disculparte…como ya estamos consientes de la situación no debemos dar marcha atrás…-le sonrió a la chica un poco.-Sera mejor que duermas un rato…te hará bien ya que utilizaste mucho poder espiritual al usar el Bankai por primera vez.

-H-Hai.-asintió ella sonriendo.

-Kurosaki, Ishida.-el capitán albino los detuvo a ambos con su voz y todos lo miraron.-Ni crean que se salvaran de la plática seria que tendremos ustedes y yo…-los miro a ambos seriamente.

Estos dos sudaron frio, pero miraron que Hinamori les sonreía a ambos, haciéndoles recordar una plática que tuvieron antes de encontrarse con los chicos.

_No se preocupen por lo que les diga Hitsugaya-kun, lo único que diremos es la verdad…_

_¿Y si trata de matarnos?.-pregunto Ichigo siendo un miedoso._

_El realmente no hará eso.-le sonrió Momo respondiendo a la pregunta._

Ambos al recordar eso se aliviaron un poco, y siguieron caminando rumbo con Kisuke.

…**-**

-Hinamori-kun, estuviste fenomenal…-Kira estaba sentado en la sala de estar con los otros, mientras Hinamori estaba recargada en la pared junto a Tobiume e Inoue que ya estaba terminando de curarlas.

-Lamento ser una molestia Inoue-san.-de disculpo Momo al momento de que la pelinaranja quitara el campo curativo que estaba alrededor de la Shinigami.

-También lo lamento.-agrego la Zanpakutou.

-No deben porque disculparte Hinamori-san…-la animo Orihime.-Es un gusto.

-Hinamori, estoy impresionada.-Matsumoto la abrazo fuertemente, y Momo se quejo de que le faltara el aire y por el minúsculo dolor que aun sentía.

-¡Rangiku-san para!.-Ichigo las separo.-Debes vendarte las heridas.-miro a la portadora de Tobiume.

-Si…-ella llevo una mano a su cuello ocultando la marca, anquen Abarai le sostuvo la mano.

-¡Abarai-kun!.-exclamo ella un poco molesta.

-¿Qué escondes Momo?.-decía el pelirrojo serio, haciendo de Rukia, Sado, Inoue, Kira Matsumoto, Hyorinmaru y Toshiro la miraran seriamente.

-No es nada.-se soltó del agarre para esconder la marca.-Es algo que solo nosotros sabemos.-se refirió a ella, Urahara, Ishida y Kurosaki.

Ururu entro a la sala con un botiquín y sentarse al lado de Momo para curar sus heridas.-Lamento la tardanza.-levanto las mangas del traje negro mostrando varias cortadas y moretones.

-Hinamori…-Hitsugaya se preocupo por esas heridas.

-No te preocupes Hitsugaya-kun.-ella hablo con una voz un poco seria manteniendo la cabeza gacha, ocultando sus ojos.-Estas heridas ya tienen tiempo, cuando estuve en Hueco Mundo.

-¿Hueco Mundo?.-dijeron todos a la vez mirando a la Shinigami, hasta Ichigo y Uryu, al parecer no sabían esa parte de la historia.

-Creo que es momento de decirles lo que paso, yo…-aunque Urahara la interrumpió.

-Creo que será mejor ver lo que paso en Hueco Mundo.-Urahara mostro un nuevo producto.

-¿Qué es eso?.-se pregunto Ichigo.

-Es un nuevo producto de la tienda de Urahara, esta esfera de cristal toma prestado los recuerdos recientes de la persona y los proyecta por medio de una ilusión.-la coloco en medio de la mesita y comenzó a brillas un poco, un aura blanca que rodeaba a Momo poco a poco era absorbida por la esfera para que comenzara una ilusión.

_Fue en el momento de que Hinamori despertaba en el Hueco Mundo._

_Hannabi-chan ¿Dónde estás?._

_Las sombras llegaron y rodearon a la Teniente, ella al voltear fue recibida por varios cortes y la sangre comenzada a brotar, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, recibió varios daños, sus ropas aun seguían algo intacta, pero la tela que recogía su cabello se había roto, dejando su cabello suelto._

_-¡Este lugar es…!_

_No termino la frase ya que un Hollow la golpeo con un enorme puño mandándola a volar, ella no podía moverse por alguna razón. Un Vasto Lorde aparecio y la golpeo nuevamente pero hacia arriba a una gran distancia del cielo._

_Cayo tocando el suelo bruscamente…estaba temblando y quejándose del dolor que sentía, era verdaderamente insoportable._

La ilusión siguió mostrando a Hinamori siendo torturada por aquellos Hollow, las imágenes que veían los chicos hicieron que estuvieran demasiado preocupados.

_Hinamori caía, rodaba, recibió fuertes golpes de los Huecos sin que estos la dejaran defenderse un poco, todo pasaba demasiado rápido._

_Sin darse cuenta la acorralaron a un barrando de aproximadamente 50 metros de profundidad, ella miro atrás y se asusto más de lo que ya estaba, moriría en manos de esos monstruos._

_Otro Vasto Lorde aparecio y de repente con una gran cuchilla corto a Hinamori en el pecho y por el impulso ella comenzó a caer junto con su espada que soltó durante el proceso de caída._

Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, chigo y Uryu miraron a Hinamori quien aún seguía siendo curada por Ururu, teniendo los ojos cerrados ignorando la ilusión ya que no quería revivir eso de nuevo.

_La chica ya había tocado tierra, tenía los ojos cansados cuando vio una sombra los abrió más._

_Momo-chan, ya casi es el momento de que pagues por todo lo que me has arrebatado.-era Hannabi._

_C-Creo que sería mejor…q-que dejaras de llamarme así ¿no?.-sonrió un poco la chica tristemente, teniendo dificultades para hablar por una herida en el cuello._

_Momo-chan, lo que viviste hace unos instantes fue una probada de lo que vivirás después cuando tu y yo nos enfrentemos.-la pelinegra dio un profundo suspiro.-Te mandara al Mundo Humano.-saco su espada y esta comenzó a brillar.-Y un Gigai para que permanezcas allá._

_Todo había acabado por ahora, la chica fue abandonada junto con su Zanpakutou en Karakura._

-Momo ¿Por qué no nos llamaste?.-pregunto el chico de ojos turquesa algo serio pero más preocupado.

-Yo no…-apretó sus puños.-No quería ser una carga para ustedes, tengo miedo de que todos ustedes salgan lastimados por mi culpa, hare esto yo…-iba a decir sola, pero recordó su platica con Ichigo y se quedo callada.

_Lastimaras mas a los demás si decides resolver esto por tu propia cuenta, solo ellos desearían ayudarte._

Rangiku miro lo afectada que estaba su amiga y se acerco a ella para abrazarla cuando al niña termino de curar las heridas de Momo.

-Tonta, eso es lo que menos importa.-le susurro la mujer en su oído.-Siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

Ella miro a los demás y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Por cierto Kurosaki, Ishida.-interrumpió el Capitán.-Me deben una explicación…-ya casi llevaba su mano a su espada, haciendo que los chicos sudaran frio incluso Momo.

-Hitsugaya-kun, déjame explicarte.-recibió toda la atención de Shiro.-Cuando me di cuenta que estaba aquí en Karakura, decidí buscar ayuda encontrándome con Ishida-kun, el me ayudo y se lo dijo a Kurosaki-san…ambos me prometieron que no le dirían a nadie, ellos junto con Urahara-san me ayudaron con un entrenamiento para alcanzar el Bankai.

-¿Dónde estuviste hospedada?.-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-En casa de Ishida-kun.-respondió sonriente.

-Bien, como te encontramos llamare a la Soul Society.-Hitsugaya tomo su comunicador, pero la voz de su amiga lo detuvo.

-¡No!.-ella se preocupo.-No digas nada, aun no quiero regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.-rogo.

-Hinamori-kun.-Izuru hablo.-¿Qué cosas dices?

-Primero: Seria demasiado pronto regresar. Segundo: Debo perfeccionar el Bankai. Y Tercero: Tengo pendientes aquí.-siguió rogando.-Por favor Hitsugaya-kun.

El albino al mirar esa cara resoplo y guardo el comunicador alegrando a la Shinigami.

-¿Cuántos días han estado aquí exactamente?.-pregunto está mirando a Renji.

-Aproximadamente 10 o tal vez 11 días aquí buscándote.-respondió su Capitán al mando.-El Capitán Yamamoto nos dio un tiempo límite de 30 días para buscarte, si no te encontrábamos en ese lapso de tiempo…el Gotei te quitaría el puesto de Teniente para cedérselo a otro.

-Ya veo.-la Shinigami pensó las cosas.-Cuando termine mis pendientes, regresaremos.

-Hinamori FukuTaicho.-interrumpió Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san, solo llámeme por mi nombre.-sonrió ella mirando a la pelinegra.

-Hinamori…san.-Rukia se sentía rara al dirigirse así a un Teniente.-Hannabi Yamoto…

-¿La conociste Kuchiki-san?.

-Sí, ella fue cambiada de clase, supe que estaba en la avanzada con Renji, Izuru, Hitsugaya Taicho y usted.

-Y yo me entere que se cambio a tu clase, no entendía el porqué lo hizo.-Hinamori vio que Ururu le extendió una venda para el cuello.-Arigatou.-rodeo su cuello con la venda para ocultar la marca.

-Etto…Hinamori-san.-Orihime tomo su atención.-Quería preguntarte si ¿querías venir conmigo mañana al Centro Comercial con Rangiku-san?-sin dejar de sonreír, Inoue esperaba una respuesta.

-Buena idea, vamos Hinamori para que te relajes.-Rangiku intento animarla aunque sea un poco con esto.

-D-De acuerdo.-Hinamori sonrió y vio que Urahara le extendió una pequeña taza de Té caliente.-Gracias. -comenzó a beberlo y tratar de relajarse.

-Ichigo, ¿crees que Hinamori esté lista para pelear con Hannabi?.-pregunto el ex-Capitán al Sustituto.

-Sería muy pronto para que ella se enfrente al enemigo.-la miro Ichigo.-¿Te sientes preparada Hinamori?.

Ella negó con la cabeza al momento de tomar su Te.-Es muy apresurado esto, además tengo que entrenar más.

-Hinamori-san, debemos irnos a casa, necesitas descansar.-Uryu se levanto.

-S-Si.-ella al momento de levantarse, tambaleo un poco perdiendo el equilibrio, pero fue sostenida por Tobiume y Hitsugaya.

-No te esfuerces, yo te llevare.-Hitsugaya la cargo y ella se apeno por ser una carga.

-Tobiume, debes regresar.-aviso a su Zanpakutou.

_-Si.-su espíritu fue a la espada que brillo un poco._

-Tú también Hyorinmaru.-ordeno Toshiro, el espíritu sonrió y desapareció.

-Primero déjame ir por el Gigai…-Hinamori iba a zafarse del agarre, pero vio que Ichigo traía en sus brazos el recipiente vacio, y lo dejo cerca de donde ella estaba.

Ya lista con el Gigai unido a ella, Uryu se fue junto con Hitsugaya quien traía a Momo en sus brazos, mientras que los demás se fueron al Departamento, ya después el alcanzaría a los demás.

Uryu al llegar abrió la puerta y le indico a Toshiro cuál era el cuarto que ocupaba Momo, este al mirarla se dio cuenta que la chica estaba ya dormida, así que le deposito suavemente en la cama y tapar su cuerpo con una frazada para dejarla descansar.

Ambos salieron en silencio para no despertarla.-Ishida.-hablo el albino.-Gracias por cuidar a Hinamori en este tiempo que no estuvimos con ella.

-No me lo agradezcas, además lo más importante es su entrenamiento…aun a pesar de haber obtenido el Bankai no significa que debe confiarse, tengo entendido que el Bankai es algo difícil de manejar ¿no?.-le pregunto el Quincy al Capitán.

-Si…en mi caso no tuve muchos problemas, pero quien sabe ella.-miro de reojo la puerta del cuarto de Momo.-¿Cuándo es su entrenamiento?.

-Es todos los días a las 11:00 en punto, Kurosaki, Urahara-san y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en que día entrenaría cada uno con ella, es mi caso es mañana y el días siguiente a este sigue Kurosaki.

-¿Y qué le enseñan exactamente?.-pregunto nuevamente el chico.

-Kurosaki le enseña el mejor manejo de la espada, Urahara-san con las Artes Demoniacas y el Shunpo y yo en la defensa y ataque de un enemigo.

-Ya veo…bien debo irme con los demás o me preguntaran el porqué llegue tarde.-Toshiro fue a la puerta siendo acompañado por Ishida.-Nos vemos mañana.-y se fue.

**-….-**

-Ichigo, ¿Qué haremos al respecto?.-preguntaba Rukia metiéndose al armario.

-Lo que esté en nuestras manos.-respondió el Sustituto.-Solo que dejaremos que ella pelee con Hannabi.

-Hinamori FukuTaicho deberá hacer lo mejor para todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-el pelinaranja no entendió.

-Esto es similar con Kusaka y Hitsugaya Taicho, Hinamori FukuTaicho no podrá detenerse y perdonar así como así la vida de Hannabi Yamoto, por el simple hecho de tener un puesto importante dentro del Gotei, ¡porque Hannabi esta empeñad en deshacerse de ella?.-se pregunto a sí misma.

-Es simple, Yamoto está enamorada de Toshiro.-esa declaración sorprendió a Rukia.-Ambas fueron muy cercanas, pero cuando Toshiro entro a la Academia su amistad se enfrió al grado de que se distanciaran, además…ella tenía el sueño de estar en el Gotei aunque fue rechazada inmediatamente causando que los celos hacia Hinamori crecieran hasta volverse odio.-finalizo el relato Kurosaki.

-¿Y Hitsugaya Taicho?.-pregunto la chica.

-El no está consciente de que todo este problema es por él, Hinamori será quien le explique todo, pero a su debido tiempo.

-Esto se complicara mas…-Rukia miro el cielo nocturno desde la ventana y también el reloj marcando las 10:30 pm.-Debemos dormir, buenas noches Ichigo.-ella cerro el armario.

-Buenas noches Rukia.-Ichigo se recorto y cerró los ojos para dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La ojiverde permanecía escondida en un lugar en las profundidades de Hueco Mundo, entre la oscuridad se podía notar un pequeño destello morado que estaba protegiéndola y a la vez sanándola.

_Maldición…ese ataque directo me hizo demasiado daño.-Hannabi recordó la pelea pasada._-Momo-chan.-dijo entre dientes, rechinándolos constantemente.

_Hannabi-chan no importa lo que pase, siempre seremos amigas hasta el final._

-Hinamori.-cuando la llamo, su voz se escucho melancolía y quebrante.

_Fénix Tobiume._

-¿Por qué?.-se decía así misma, mientras las imágenes de Momo con su Bankai entraban en su mente.-¿Qué es lo que Hitsugaya ha visto en ti en todo este tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que yo no tenga.

_Hannabi-chan…_

-Ya basta Hannabi…esa es historia antigua.-se dijo dando una risita triste.-Momo-chan, muy pronto seras parte de esa historia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La castaña miraba fijamente las estrellas, ya que no podía dormir bien que digamos, aun pensaba en la decisión que tomaría después.

_Me siento muy confundida, pero sé que no debo detenerme aunque no quiera hacerlo…_

-Debo hacerlo…-dio por hecho todo y regreso a la cama tratando de dormir.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos, se quedo profundamente dormida, al menor dormiría bien para el entrenamiento de mañana.

_Aquí está la lista de aquellos graduados que formaran parte de las filas de los 13 escuadrones de Protección de la Corte.-Aquel que daba esas palabras era el actual So Taicho Yamamoto Genryusai, acompañado por los Capitanes que conformaban el Gotei 13._

_Cuando escuchen el nombre pasaran al frente para asignarles el Escuadrón al que serán asignados.-esa era la voz del antigua Capitán de la Quinta Aizen Sosuke._

_Muchos pasaban al frente de cada Capitán al que estarían muy pronto trabajando, aun era la cuarta parte de los graduados._

_Hinamori tenía sus manos entrelazadas rezando por estar junto con el Capitán Aizen._

_Por favor que me toque con Aizen Taicho.-ella rezaba esperando su turno._

_-Hinamori Momo.-hablo Aizen sonriéndole.-Escuadrón # 5_

_Momo creyó que era un sueño que se hizo realidad, camino hacia donde estaba el hombre que le sonreía._

_Qué bueno verte de nuevo Hinamori…Kun.-dijo Aizen sonriéndole a Momo provocándole a ella un sentimientos inexplicable._

_No lo defraudare Aizen Taicho.-dijo con muchos ánimos._

_Los únicos que faltaban en esperar su turno era Izuru, Renji y Hannabi, en ese tiempo Hitsugaya entro antes a los Escuadrones justamente a la Decima Division por ser considerado el prodigio de la Academia siendo el caso especial en ese año, algo que fastidio mucho a Renji preguntándose como un niño pequeño como Toshiro entro tan rápido a una Division, y eso que lo hizo en un tiempo record._

_Se nombraron mas graduados de la Academia, hasta que fue nombrado a Kira._

_-Kira Izuru, Escuadrón Cinco.-Aizen dio otros cinco nombres más.-Abarai Renji, Escuadrón Cinco._

_Hannabi estaba nerviosa y preocupada al saber que aun no había sido mencionada, pasaban mucho y ella no era mencionada aun._

_Felicidades a los Graduados que entraron al Gotei, lamentablemente en estos momentos solo disponemos de los lugares que estos chicos han ocupado en estos momentos, todos los demás que no fueron mencionado deberán esperar muchos años para obtener un puesto.-hablo en anciano golpeando el suelo con el bastón._

_Hannabi al escuchar eso se quedo estática, ¿ella no quedo dentro de los Escuadrones?_

_Aquellos que entraron a los Escuadrones comenzaran mañana a primera donde vivirán en el Seireitei.-dio la orden y dicho esto, los Capitanes se retiraron._

_Abarai mantenía abrazados a Hinamori y Kira que trataban de zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo, porque los estaba dejando sin aliento._

_¡Estamos dentro!.-decía Renji de felicidad._

_Aquella que miraba con seriedad era Hannabi que no dejaba de ver a Momo y rechino los dientes un poco._

_¡Hinamori!.-la voz de la ojiverde llamo la atención del trió._

_-Hannabi-chan.-Momo no entendió esa actitud de su amiga._

_Sígueme.-ella hizo un movimientos hacia atrás con la cabeza y se fue caminando._

_Ustedes adelántense.-Hinamori fue tras de la pelinegra hasta que llegaron a un lugar apartado donde todo era rodeado por arboles enormes._

_¿Pasa algo Hannabi-chan?.-Momo sonrió un poco._

_Primero que nada, te felicito por haber entrado a los Escuadrones de Protección, pero la pregunta es…¿Por qué?.-el porque se lo grito, mirándola con odio y al borde de las lagrimas.-¿Por qué con Hitsugaya-kun?_

_Hannabi-chan…_

_-¡No lo puedo creer Momo-chan!.-estaba realmente furiosa.-A partir de ahora no me volverás a ver… ¡Te odio Hinamori Momo!._

_Momo se quedo estática al escuchar esas palabras, mirando a Hannabi irse de allí._

_¡Te odio Hinamori!_

Abrió los ojos asustada por lo que paso en ese sueño que le mandaban recuerdos dolorosos.

-Perdóname…-ella susurro mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos para empaparse en sus mejillas.

…**-**

Aproximadamente a las 10:00 am, Kurosaki Karin salía de su hogar para encontrarse con sus amigos y practicar para el próximo partido

-De que me preocupo si nosotros vamos a ganar.-fijo su vista en una calle vio a Rangiku pasa junto con el Capitán albino.

-¡Rangiku-san, Toshiro!.-grito desde lejos y ambos voltearan a verla, se dirigió rápidamente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Karin, cuánto tiempo.-sonrió Matsumoto saludando con la mano.

Fijo su mirada en Toshiro que miraba hacia otro lado.-¿Y tú?.-dijo bromeándole al chico.

-Hola.-dijo con su semblante de siempre

-Qué bueno que viniste Toshiro, quiero que nos ayudes en un partido.-dijo Karin sin dejar de mirar a Hitsugaya.

-¿Cuándo?.-pregunto este algo interesado, a decir verdad, el comenzaba a gustarle un poco ese deporte.

-Aproximadamente 4 días.-respondió la chica.

-Matsumoto.-miro a su Teniente.-¿Y Hinamori?

-Estaría en estos momentos con Urahara-san.-respondió la mujer.

-Ye veo…Kurosaki ayudare al equipo.-dijo alegrando a la pelinegra.

-¿Enserio?.-emocionada.-Gracias Toshiro

-Nos veremos luego para entrenar.-Hitsugaya se fue caminando junto con Matsumoto.

Karin miraba con una sonrisa la partida de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto.-Que bueno que viniste cuando más te necesitaba.-dijo con una sonrisa para irse a buscar a sus amigos.


	10. Partido

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Diez: Partido ]**

.

.

.

-¿**H**inamori?.-Urahara estaba en la entrada con Toshiro y Rangiku.-En estos momentos está entrenando con Abarai-kun y Kira-kun en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

Ambos chicos de la Decima escucharon unas explosiones que venían de abajo, al parecer era una dura pelea.

-Pueden entrar para ir a verla.-Urahara los dejo pasar y los llevo al cuarto, cuando bajaron vieron a Ichigo, Sado y Uryu sentados en una roca, también allí estaba el Gigai de Hinamori recargado en una roca con los ojos cerrados.

Hitsugaya y Matsumoto fueron con ellos.-Oye Ishida, ¿Qué no dijiste que entrenarías hoy con Hinamori?.-este cruzo los brazos.

-Abarai insistió en que debía contribuir en el entrenamiento de Hinamori-san y no tuve opción más que dejar que el tomara mi día.-respondió este acomodando sus gafas.-Y bueno pues…Hinamori-san no tuvo problema en eso en aceptar pelear con ambos.

-¡Tobiume!.-ambos escucharon el grito, y en ese momento Momo salió de una roca para lanzar una bola de fuego hacia Kira y Renji que lo esquivaron.

-Se ve que está esforzando.-sonrió Rangiku.

-Tienes razón.-sonrió un poco el albino viendo a su amiga pelear.

-¡Hoero Zabimaru!

-¡Omote o Agero Wabisuke!

Momo vio que los chicos iban hacia ella de ambos extremos, cuando ambos blandieron la espada ella se movió hacia atrás haciendo que estas se clavaran en el suelo, para estar segura choco su Zanpakutou contra las de ellos, ejercer presión y evitar que levantaran las espadas.

-Muy hábil Momo.-sonrió Renji.

-Bien hecho Hinamori-Kun.-agrego Kira.

Hinamori salto hacia arriba.-¡Bakudou # 9: Horin!.-lanzo el ataque y ambos lo cortaron al mismo tiempo con su Zanpakutou.

-¡Bankai!.-exclamo Renji al momento de liberar el siguiente nivel.-¡Hihio Zabimaru!-la enorme serpiente fue hacia donde estaba Momo, ella al no poder esquivarlo, fue poco a poco aprisionada por el largo cuerpo de la Zanpakutou.

-¡Hinamori-kun!.-exclamo Kira preocupado.-Abarai-kun, te lo estas tomando en serio.

-No hay opción, ella tiene que pelear con alguien que ya ha liberado el Bankai, la pelea con Hannabi fue algo suave porque ella no tiene Bankai, en cambio Momo debe enfrentar algo más grande.

-¡Renji Baka!.-exclamo Matsumoto también preocupada.-¡Es muy pronto que ella pelee contra otro Bankai!

-¡Renji, ya te estás pasando!.-advirtió Ichigo.-¡No te atrevas!

-¡Tu no me grites idiota!.-Abarai ya estaba cabreado por tanto reclamo.-¡Yo sé que es lo que debo hacer! Y Recuerda que debes llamarme Capitán.-dijo con algo de calma.

-¡Los humos ya se te subieron a la cabeza!.-y en ese momento Ichigo y Renji comenzaron a discutir como en veces anteriores.-¡Idiota!

-Como siempre.-se quejo Uryu recargando su cabeza en una mano.-¿Cómo pueden aguantarse tanto tiempo?

Todos los presentes eran testigos de la tonta pelea que tenían esos dos que se gritaban y diciendo muchas cosas, todos incluso Zabimaru tenían una gotita estilo Anime.

-Etto...Kurosaki-san.-la voz de la Shinigami lo llamo desde arriba y este la vio.-No importa, después de todo pensaba entrenar contra el Bankai de otro, pero no creí que Abarai-kun lo invocara tan rápido.-decía tranquilamente mientras aun seguía siendo prisionera de Zabimaru.-No se preocupen Rangiku-san, Kira-kun, Kurosaki-san, estaré bien.

-Hinamori.-susurro Rangiku no convencida con las palabras de la chica durazno.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-se dijo ella así misma viendo la situación en la que estaba.-No tengo idea del como me liberare.-se dijo en un susurro y comenzó la improvisación de escape, salir a la fuerza.

Como pudo comenzó a moverse bruscamente de un lado a otro tratando de escapar, pero se dio cuenta que entre más forcejaba, más apretada estaría.

-¡Hinamori detente!.-exclamo Renji preocupado al ver el cómo su Teniente forcejeaba y gemía de dolor en algunas veces.-Si sigues así, Zabimaru te estrujara mas.

Ella no hizo caso y siguió moviéndose, sintió que Zabimaru la estaba estrujando más y dio un pequeño grito de dolor seguido de otro más largo, haciendo preocupar a todos.

-¡Momo!.-grito Renji ya desesperado.

Todos escucharon el crujido de huesos rompiéndose y guardaron silencio, ya se lo temían. Hinamori estaba inconsciente entre el cuerpo de la Zanpakutou, mientras este la bajaba un poco, acercándola a Abarai.

-¡Hinamori!.-Hitsugaya iba a ir con ella, pero Urahara le detuvo con la voz.

-No es necesario que vallan a ayudarla.-dijo en general ya que los demás iban a verla.-Vean con atención.

Cuando Renji vio a Hinamori que estaba colgando frente a él se preocupo, iba a ayudarla pero ella levanto rápido la mirada.

-Bakudou # 4: Hainawa.-dijo en un hilo de voz y Renji fue atrapado por el ataque de Momo, ella sonrió y se libero fácilmente de Zabimaru para darle una patada a su Capitán haciéndolo caer de la enorme roca en la que estaba parado, ella aterrizo a salvo en el suelo y caer sentada finalmente.

-Hinamori-san.-llego Uryu junto con Sado, Ichigo fue hacia ella caminando lentamente con una sonrisa.

Hitsugaya y Matsumoto fueron también con ella.

-Hinamori.-Hitsugaya fue a su lado.-¿Estás bien?.-pregunto.

-Si…perdón si los preocupe con ese crujido.-se disculpo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Pero como…?.-se pregunto Abarai recién liberado del Bakudou.

-¿Se han dado cuenta que en algunas ocasiones al empuñar una espada, esta tiene un sonido similar al crujido de huesos? Bueno pues decidí fingir que Zabimaru me rompió los huesos del cuerpo y hacerme la inconsciente para hacer que Abarai-kun bajara la guardia.-se levanto un poco siendo sostenida por Uryu.-Cierto…¿Qué hora es?

-Exactamente van a ser las 12:00 en punto Hinamori-san.-respondió Uryu

-¿Qué?.-exaltada.-Es tarde, debo irme.-fue hacia donde estaba su Gigai y se unió a él.-Olvide la práctica.-guardo el comunicador y la placa.

-¿De qué hablas Hinamori?.-pregunto Renji.

-Es un pendiente que tengo, recuerda que no nos iremos hasta que los acabe.-sonrió y aliso su vestido azul para ver a Hitsugaya.-Hitsugaya-kun prometo que terminare rápido con esto.

-Aun tenemos tiempo de sobra, termina tus pendientes con calma.-respondió este aburridamente.

-Te lo agradezco Shiro-chan.-ella le sonrió tiernamente que llego profundamente al corazón de Toshiro Hitsugaya.

-Nos vemos luego ¡Abarai-kun, Kira-kun gracias por ayudarme a entrenar!.-ella subió las escaleras y al salir de la Tienda de Urahara, se encontró a Tatsuya que caminaba por allí delante de ella a una gran distancia.

-¡Tatsuya-kun!.-grito desde atrás y este se volteo para sonreírle.-Buenos días.-fue hacia él sonriendo.

-Hola Hinamori.-este se sonrojo un poco.-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a encargar unas cosas y de paso iba también a la práctica.-respondió ella mirando atrás.

Hitsugaya se asomo por la puerta y vio a Hinamori con un chico, se dio cuenta de la mirada que este tenía en Hinamori y eso no le gustaba nada, para nada.

-¿Qué pasa Taicho?.-pregunto Rangiku también asomarse y vio a ambos chicos conversando.-¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Acaso es algún novio o algo?

-¿Qué demonios dices Matsumoto?.-Toshiro se incomodo por esas preguntas.-Obviamente Hinamori no andaría con un tipo como ese.

-Pero debo admitir que el chico no está nada mal.-dijo picarona, ansiosa de ver la expresión de su jefe.-Se ve guapo...

-Cállate.-este volvió a entrar a la Tienda.

-Taicho.-ella lo miro irse adentro y después a ambos chicos que estaban platicando, ambos ya se estaban yéndose.

…**-**

Hitsugaya llego a la sala de estar y vio a Urahara con los demás bebiendo te.-Urahara Kisuke, quisiera consultarte algo.

-¿Sobre qué Hitsugaya Taicho?.

-Tengo curiosidad sobre esa marca que Hinamori siempre esconde bajo esa venda…recuerda que ella nos cambio el tema la vez que la encontramos.

-Acabo de confirmar que Hannabi Yamoto es la hija de una discípula que Yoruichi-san y yo tuvimos hace algunos años, ella creo esa técnica, después murió por una enfermedad dejándonos confusos el paradero de su hija.-comenzó el antiguo Capitán.

-¿Y qué hace esa marca?.-llego al grano el chico.

El portador en este caso Hinamori recibe pulsaciones a todo su cuerpo para paralizarlo y hacer que no pueda moverse en segundos o minutos que pueden ser cortos o largos, pero ella tiene que tener cuidado con esa cosa ya que no sabemos en que momento podría actuar.-Kisuke también tenía un presentimiento, algo podría pasar en el Seireitei.

-¿Cómo pudo alcanzar el Bankai?.-pregunto nuevamente.

-Eso también queremos saberlo Urahara-san.-agrego Ichigo.

-Hice una teoría, todos sabemos que Hinamori es una persona pacifica que piensa que con peleas no se resuelve nada, su Bankai tenía algo que ver con sus emociones y actitudes que estaban escondidos dentro de ella…pero como ella no ha sentido algo más en su vida por eso no podía invocar el Bankai, yo creo que decidió superarse para poder sacar esas emociones.-finalizo el antiguo Capitán.

-¿Así que lo único que Hinamori-san debía hacer esa sacar esas emociones que estaban dormidas dentro de ella?.-pregunto el Quincy.

-Exactamente...-respondió Urahara.-Además que quería obtener el respeto de los Capitanes, de sus compañeros Tenientes y especialmente su respeto Hitsugaya Taicho.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, y comprendió muchas cosas…Hinamori quería hacerse fuerte por sí misma, y por el.

-Tal vez usted tuvo algo que hacer.-afirmo este sonriéndole al Capitán.

-¿De qué hablas?.-pregunto confundido.

-No…solo digo eso.-Urahara tomo el té.-Dígame, usted a levantado con Hinamori en situaciones en las que ha estado deprimida y desolada.

-Si…una vez, cuando me conto lo de Yamoto Hannabi.-respondió este.-Al principio hablo con Aizen, pero ella fue conmigo para decirme lo que paso con ella.

-Ya veo…

-Aun lo recuerdo.-dijo para que el recuerdo llegara a su mente.

_Le habían avisado a Hitsugaya que Hinamori no había aparecido en ninguna parte de las Divisiones, fue a ver a Renji y Kira y ellos no sabían donde estaba, en ese momento una tormenta azoto a la Sociedad de Almas y ella aun no aparecía._

_Salió del Seireitei rumbo al Rukongai, de seguro por allí estaba, en un momento repentino detecto su Presión Espiritual y fue rápidamente hacia el origen._

_Uso su Shunpo un par de veces y la encontró, en medio de un pequeño campo abierto donde estaba de rodillas con la cabeza gacha, mientras se dejaba empapar por las gotas de lluvia._

_¿Hinamori?.-se detuvo atrás de ella.-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_A pensar.-respondió algo decaída y triste a la vez.-Me siento mal…_

_¿Es por el problema que tienes…?.-pregunto cruzando los brazos._

_Si…hable con Aizen Taicho, pero por alguna razón no me animo mucho que digamos.-no se atrevía a mirarlo._

_Tonta, vas a enfermarte…-este comenzaba a quitarse el Ahori blanco._

_Ya lo sé…-dijo al último para que el silencio se hiciera presente._

_Hitsugaya-kun…-ella cuando iba a decirle lo que le pasaba, sintió que él le arrojo el Ahori y volteo a verlo.-Shiro-chan…_

_Si quieres decirme que te pasa al menos cúbrete un poco ¿no?.-se sentó junto a ella y ver qué pasaba.-Dime qué te pasa._

_Hannabi-chan, ese es el problema.-respondió cerrando los ojos._

_¿Hannabi?.-el albino frunció el seño.-¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?._

_No estuviste enterado ya que tu entraste al Gotei 13 antes que nosotros…el día de la graduación los Capitanes nos fueron asignados el Escuadrón al que estaríamos…Kira-kun, Abarai-kun y yo entramos, pero Hannabi-chan fue rechazada…me reclamo muchas cosas y al final me dijo que me odia._

_¿Qué te dijo Aizen cuando se lo contaste? .-pregunto el Capitán de la Decima._

_Me dijo que era normal que ella se sintiera así…eso solamente me dijo._

_Ya veo.-susurro este pensando las cosas.-Pues él tiene razón en eso…obviamente todos sabemos que no hay muchas probabilidades para entrar a los Escuadrones de Protección, ella debió estar consciente de eso…tal vez ya supero las cosas y lo intentara dentro de unos años…estará bien, te lo aseguro.-le sonrió un poco._

_¿Tú crees?.-lo miro esperanzada._

_Si…algún día volverás a verla…y puede que ese día te explique el comportamiento que tuvo contigo._

_Arigatou Hitsugaya-kun…_

-No me gustaba verla así de triste y decidí hablar con ella para animarla.

-Te preocupa mucho Hinamori ¿verdad?.-pregunto Kisuke.

-Si…ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho…

-Cuídala mucho Hitsugaya Taicho, es difícil para nosotros perder a esa persona que apreciamos mucho.

-En eso tienes razón…

**-….-**

Los 4 días pasaron rápidamente y el día del partido de Futbol llego, el equipo de Karin esperaba en la portería, Hitsugaya estaba recargado en este con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Ya saben, debemos concentrarnos y así les ganaremos.-decía la líder.

En ese momento llego Tatsuya con su equipo, excepto Hinamori, dejaron sus mochilas en las gradas y fueron al campo.

-Decidieron aparecen.-dijo el chico de afro.

-Nosotros nunca escapamos, no es nuestro estilo.-decía Rinne sonriendo.

-¿Dónde está la chica?.-pregunto Karin por ella seriamente.

-Llegara en un rato, ¿Por qué no comenzamos?.-dijo Miku ansioso.

Hitsugaya miro de reojo a Tatsuya que se dio cuenta y aparento que no estaba al tanto de la mirada.

Con el árbitro ya presente, todos fueron a sus lugares, el silbato resonó y el balón fue directamente para el equipo de Karin.

Karin corrió lo que pudo con el balón junto con Toshiro, ambos se quitaron de encima a Tatsuya y a Sanosuke, esta le dio el balón a Toshiro y la pateo para anotar el primer gol a los 5 minutos.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y el partido iba 2-1 a favor de Karin Kurosaki y su equipo, los chicos estaban cansados, pero sorprendidos por las habilidades de Hitsugaya sobre el balón.

Toshiro llevo el balón a la portería enemiga y cuando dio otro gol, los demás chicos reclamaron al árbitro.

-¡Fuera de lugar!.-grito Rinne reclamando.

Si…en ese momento Hitsugaya estaba delante de dos defensas y como no había nadie de su equipo por donde estaba, entonces fue fuera de lugar.

-Este tipo...-susurro el albino metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Karin se llevo el balón y cuando estaba junto Tay lo empujo haciéndolo caer, el arbitro sonó el silbato y mostro la Amarilla ante Kurosaki.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.-reclamo ella.

-¿Para qué preguntas?.-dijo el árbitro anotando el nombre de Karin en la tarjeta.-Estas advertida, con dos más de estas, te expulso.-saco a parte el silbato dando por terminada la primera mitad.

Rinne y los demás fueron a las gradas y se sentaron para descansar.-¿Cuándo vendrá?.-pregunto Sanosuke.

-Vendrá pronto, además dijo que no nos prometió nada, tenía cosas que hacer.-respondió el líder.

-Ojala que venga pronto.-dijo Tay ya cansado. Estuvieron así por unos largos minutos y bebiendo algo.

-Muchachos, debemos comenzar la segunda mitad.-aviso el árbitro estando en medio de la cancha.

-Vamos chicos…-dijo Miku y dio comienzo la segunda mitad.

10 minutos pasaron y ella aun no aparecía, haciendo enojar un poco a los chicos.

-¡Ya no aguanto!.-grito Miku.-¿Dónde rayos esta?.

-¡Mira allá idiota!.-señalo Sanosuke de lejos donde estaba la colina y vieron llegar a Hinamori.

Hinamori venía con una mochila blanca en un hombro, traía una blusa blanca mostrando su desarrollado cuerpo, unos jeans que estaban rotos de la rodilla izquierda, botas blancas de aproximadamente 5 centímetros y su cabello suelto con unos mechones sobre sus hombros.

Se detuvo un momento y miro el campo, sorprendiéndose al ver a Hitsugaya y este igual.

-Hinamori…-susurro el albino sorprendido al verla aquí.

-¿Hitsugaya…kun?.-ella hizo lo mismo, viendo que estaba junto a la chica Kurosaki.-_¿Qué pasa aquí?.-confundida siguió su camino a las gradas donde dejo su mochila con la de los otros._

-Tiempo.-dijo Tatsuya pidiendo una pausa para ir con Hinamori, ante la molestia de Hitsugaya-Tardaste Hinamori.-reclamo un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, las cosas se complicaron un poco, recuerden que les dije que no prometía nada…-se excuso.

-Lo importantes es que ya estás aquí.-el pelirrojo toco su hombro, vamos a jugar, estamos perdiendo por 1 gol.

Momo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, para ir junto a Tatsuya al campo con los demás.

Comenzó de nuevo el partido y Karin llevaba la pelota hacia la portería, pero en ese momento llego Momo y le quito la pelota de manera hábil haciendo caer a la hermana Kurosaki quien vio él como la castaña se llevo el balón y dar el gol a favor de su equipo.

El equipo de Momo grito por el gol y la rodearon para chocar palmas, el juego se mantuvo activo y reñido, como Hitsugaya y Hinamori eran Shinigamis, tenían buenas habilidades para eso, ambos consiguieron goles para sus equipos, exactamente estaban 3-3 para ambos equipos, ya estaban empatados.

Tatsuya iba junto con Tay y Miku, este le dio el pase a Miku para que se lo diera a Hinamori que estaba a media cancha, ella corrió con la pelota y en ese momento Karin aparecio a su lado y la empujo fuertemente, Momo se alejo un poco para caer sentada.

El árbitro dio el silbato y le mostro nuevamente la tarjeta Amarilla.

-¿Otra vez?.-pregunto ella fastidiada.

-Una mas y te vas.-dijo el árbitro.-Suerte que no estaba dentro del área si no sería un tiro penal.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-reclamo Hitsugaya algo molesto.

-¿Qué?.-dijo entono de burla.-Son los enemigos y debemos ganar a toda costa.

-A mi no me gusta ganar así Kurosaki.-la dejo a un lado y cuando iba a ir con Hinamori, vio que Tatsuya se le había adelantado.-¿_Quien mierdas es este?.-se pregunto desconfiado, no tuvo opción y todos decidieron continuar con el partido._

En ese tiempo Hinamori comenzó a tener dificultades por la marca que también afectaba su Gigai, en el momento en que casi llegaba a la portería, la marca parpadeo y ella lanzo el balón a cualquier dirección asustándose al darse cuenta que se lo dio a Karin.

Karin sonrió y dio otro gol para su equipo, ahora si había problemas, Momo lentamente se dejo caer de rodillas cubriendo con su mano la marca.

-Nosotros vamos a ganar.-se burlo y miro a Toshiro.-¿No es así Toshiro?.-su sonrisa se borro cuando vio que el albino fue a ayudar a la chica.-¡Toshiro!

-¿Toshiro?.-repitió Momo el nombre de su mejor amigo, levanto un poco la mirada y la miro.-_¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo puede llamarlo por su nombre? Si yo apenas puedo llamarlo Hitsugaya-kun, ¿Quién es ella en realidad? ¿Cómo conoce a Hitsugaya-kun?.-varias preguntas se formularon en su cabeza._

-Hinamori.-Hitsugaya fue a su lado.-¿Estás bien?.

-S-Si.-ella respondió respirando con algo de dificultad.

-¡Hinamori!.-llego Tatsuya.-¿Cómo estás?

-Está bien…-respondió Toshiro mirando de mala gana al pelirrojo.-Yo me encargare de ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?.-pregunto Tatsuya también de mala gana.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro, el amigo de la infancia de Hinamori.-respondió algo triunfante.

-Hitsugaya…-repitió el chico algo celoso.-¿Y qué haces en el equipo contrario?.-le reto en ese momento.-En estos momentos somos contrincantes…Hinamori, vamos con los demás.-le tomo el brazo, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes, ve con los demás, en un momento te alcanzo.-le sonrió ella débilmente y este no se opuso, le hizo caso yéndose hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿La marca te duele?.-pregunto Hitsugaya recordando el estado de su amiga.

-U-Un poco, pero estoy bien.-le sonrió un poco.-No debiste ser duro con Tatsuya-kun.

-Hmp… ese tipo no me agrada...

-¿Por qué estas con Karin Kurosaki?.-le pregunto algo dolida.-¿Cómo la conoces?

-No creí que tú estuvieras con ese tipo…y respecto a tu pregunta nos conocimos cuando fui al Mundo Humano cuando estábamos involucrados por los disturbios de Aizen…nada más eso.-explico todo para no tener ningún malentendido.

Momo dio una risita y se levanto recargándose en el Capitán de la Decima Division.-Iré con mi equipo.- se alejo de él y este fue con Karin y los demás.

-Toshiro ¿la conoces?.-pregunto Karin confundida.

-Si…ella es Hinamori Momo, ambos crecimos en el mismo Distrito en la Sociedad de Almas.-respondió este sin mirar a la pelinegra.

-Entonces ¿es una Shinigami?.-miro con sorpresa a la castaña.-_Una Shinigami, mejor amiga de Toshiro, y además es bonita ¡Kuzo!._

Faltaba poco tiempo y el equipo de Rinne aun no podía recuperarse ya que Hinamori estaba ya mal por esa marca, ella por su parte mantenía la marca oculta con su mano para no levantar sospechas.

Toshiro se estaba preocupando mas por el estado de Hinamori, en ese momento estaba llevando el balón, pero miro hacia tras para ver si estaba bien.

-¡La tengo!.-Rinne aprovecho la distracción de Hitsugaya y le arrebato la pelota.-¡Lento!

-¡Mierda!.-dijo el albino en voz baja viendo hacia atrás.

-¡Hinamori!.-Tatsuya lanzo la pelota hacia donde estaba la castaña ya que era la única que estaba cerca de la portería contraria.

La Shinigami vio el balón ir hacia ella, salto y la retuvo con su pecho, girar su cuerpo y dar una patada para el gol del empate en ese momento sonó el silbato dando fin al partido.

Todos cayeron exhaustos, al menos ninguno perdió ni gano el partido.

Toshiro fue con Hinamori que estaba en el suelo recargada en la portería.-No debiste esforzarte…

-Estoy bien…olvide que la marca afecta también el Gigai.-le respondió la chica.-Termine los pendientes, ya podemos regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Tan pronto?.-el creyó que era muy apresurado.

-Iré con Urahara-san porque Ishida-kun me espera…debo decirles que es hora de regresar al Seireitei.

-Pero estás mal, primero debes descansar…

-Lo sé, pero si no nos vamos, podría haber problemas después y no quiero que nadie esté involucrado.

Este dio un suspiro por su terquedad, pero se resigno.-Bien, mañana nos vamos.

El pelirrojo fue hacia ellos.-Hinamori, ¿podemos hablar?

-Creo que no…-interrumpió Hitsugaya.-Nosotros ya nos íbamos de todos modos.

-No te metas, eso se lo pregunte a Hinamori.

Ambos se miraron con suma seriedad, iban a arreglar esto de una vez y ver quien estará con ella lo que restaba del dia.

-Hinamori…-el chico de ojos turquesa miro a su amiga y ella asintió para irse un momento con su recién conocido amigo.

-Ya es el momento de que me vaya a casa Tatsuya-kun.-dijo Momo algo cansada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No, Hitsugaya-kun me acompañara.

-Tomamos una decisión y…-él le extendió una pequeña medalla que decía "Miembro Oficial".-Eres parte de la Pandilla.

Hinamori estuvo al borde de las lágrimas y la acepto con gusto.-Arigatou…

-Tengo la sensación de que tienes que resolver un asunto importante...me temo que no nos veremos en un buen tiempo…-dijo Rinne comprendiendo todo.-Y te entendemos.

-Tatsuya-kun…

-Nos veremos algún día.-todos le dieron la espalda, fueron por sus mochilas y se fueron corriendo ante la mirada triste de Momo.

-Algún día…-susurro ella tristemente y el viento soplo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momo, Rangiku, Renji, Izuru y Toshiro estaban en la espera de que la puerta hacia la Sociedad de Almas se abriera. Atrás de ellos estaba Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Sado, Urahara, Uryu y Yoruichi que fueron a despedirlos.

La puerta se abrió y los primeros en entrar fueron Renji y Kira.

-Ya es tiempo de irnos.-hablo Rangiku.-Gracias por todo.

-Debemos irnos.-dio la orden el Decimo Capitán.

Hinamori iba a entrar, pero alguien le tomo la mano y ella vio que era Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-san…

-Prométenos que te cuidaras mucho, y si nos necesitas llámanos.-sonrió el Shinigami.

-Minna...gracias.-Hinamori mostró una sonrisa que no podía ser borrada en estos momentos.

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto y Hinamori cruzaron la puerta para ir a la Soul Society.


	11. Rebelion

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Once: Rebelión ]**

.

.

.

-**C**omienza la junta…-hablo Yamamoto en la sala de Reuniones de la Primera Division junto con los Capitanes y con Hinamori inclinada frente a él a una gran distancia.-Hinamori Momo, explica tu versión de cómo llegaste al Mundo Humano.

-Fueron días después de mi recuperación, decidí comenzar un entrenamiento en el bosque, un día de esos aparecio Yamoto Hannabi y con una habilidad de su Zanpakutou me mando a Hueco Mundo donde fui atacada por Hollow comandados por ella.-dijo Momo estando inclinada.

-¿Hueco Mundo?.-pregunto Genryusai.

-Si…al final fui enviada a Karakura donde conseguí dar con el Shinigami Sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo-san.

-¿Por qué no regresaste inmediatamente a la Soul Society?.

-Tuve mis razones para no haber regresado, pero aproveche ese lapso de tiempo para tener mejor control del Bankai.

-¿Bankai?.-repitió el anciano.

-Sí señor, he alcanzado el nivel Bankai, al principio no quería mencionarlo pero sé que no sería correcto. Aquellos que supervisaron mi entrenamiento fueron Kurosaki Ichigo-san, Ishida Uryu-kun y Urahara Kisuke-san

-Como siempre el al rescate.-se quejo Kurotsuchi sobre Urahara.

La junta siguió y algunos Capitanes dieron un punto de vista.

-Abarai Taicho ¿Qué opina de esto?.-pregunto Komamura al pelirrojo.

-No estoy seguro de esto, pero estoy consciente de que Yamoto Hannabi tiene algo en contra de Hinamori.

Yamamoto golpeo el suelo con su bastón.-La decisión está tomada, Hinamori Momo tendrá la misión de ejecutar a Yamoto Hannabi en caso de que ella entre al Seireitei, no habrá juicio ni perdón.

-Pero…-ella quiso protestar.

-Hannabi Yamoto puede ser un problema para la Sociedad de Almas, tienes dos opciones: Ser tu misma quien la ejecute o será la Fuerza de Castigo dirigido por Soi Fong.

-¡No!.-exclamo preocupada.-Cumpliré la orden.-dijo resignada.

-Bien, espero que cumpla con esa orden.-Yamamoto dio terminada la junta y Momo fue la primera en salir, no espero a Renji ni Toshiro y se fue a su cuarto.

**-….-**

Matsumoto y Hitsugaya estaban delante de la puerta del cuarto de Hinamori de la chica melocotón, tocaron pero no hubo respuesta, ambos se miraron y abrieron la puerta encontrando a Hinamori en la esquina de su cuarto con sus brazos recargados en sus piernas flexionadas, teniendo una mirada fija en el techo y una toalla sobre sus hombros por el simple hecho de que su cabello suelto goteaba.

-Hinamori…-hablo Rangiku preocupada por su aspecto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?.-hablo tranquilamente al momento de secarse el cabello mirando al frente.

-Venimos a verte.-hablo el Capitán y ambos se sentaron en frente de la chica durazno.-¿Cómo estás?.-la vio muy decaída.

-Mal.-fue sincera con su respuesta.-Pero sé que debo hacerlo aunque no quiera.-dio una risita.-Nunca creí que pasara esto, si ella hubiera sido aceptada desde un principio esto no estuviera pasando o mejor hubiese haber rechazado mi puesto.

-No digas eso Hinamori.-Matsumoto se sentó a su lado.-Tú eres la más destacada en Artes Demoniacas y tuviste el honor de entrar al Gotei con un puesto digno.-la mujer intento reanimarla.

-Lo sé.-dijo ella dando a entender que las palabras de su amiga no le fueron de utilidad.

-Hinamori…-Toshiro iba decirle algo, pero la chica se levanto y arrojo la toalla a los lejos para ir a la puerta y recargarse en ella.

-Les diré la razón por la que Hannabi está aquí con la intensión de acabarme…-hablo seriamente y miro a Hitsugaya.-Oye Hitsugaya-kun, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Hannabi cuando me lanzo ese Hado 31?

_¡Hitsugaya-kun es mío!_

-Si…eso era algo que me tenía confundido.

-Te diré la pura verdad sobre esto.-Hinamori se recargo cruzado loa brazos.-Haz sido la persona a la que Hannabi-chan ha amado en secreto.

Rangiku y el mismo Hitsugaya abrieron los ojos en par al escuchar tal confesión ¿Hannabi enamorada de Hitsugaya.

-Es una broma ¿verdad?.-quería escuchar Rangiku que era una simple broma.

-Si les digo que si estaría mintiendo.-ella cerró sus ojos un momento.-Hitsugaya-kun tu eres la pieza clave de todo esto que está pasando.

-Debemos detener a Hannabi Yamoto.-Toshiro se levanto.-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Lo siento, pero ustedes no harán nada.-esas palabras inquietaron al albino.

-¿Qué dices?.-dijo encarándola con algo de molestia.-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

-Tu debes mantenerte a salvo…-tomo su espada que estaba en su escritorio pequeño y abrió la puerta.-Lo siento mucho Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun, pero es lo mejor para ustedes ya que…-dio un suspiro largo y mantuvo un poco de silencio.-Ambos son las personas más importantes de mi vida, en especial tu Hitsugaya-kun.-dio una sonrisa que no vio el chico.

-Hinamori…

-Cierren la puerta cuando salgan.-dicho esto, la teniente de la Quinta se marcho dejado desconcertados a los de la Decima.

-¿Taicho?

-Nosotros la ayudaremos.-dijo decidido el chico al momento de ir a la puerta que Hinamori dejo abierta.

-Pero ella dijo…

-Ya sé lo que dijo, pero no puedo darle la espalda...-le interrumpió el chico.-Además…me di cuenta de algo y quiero decírselo para que ella lo sepa.-miro a su Teniente con un brillo en sus ojos significando algo.

-Taicho, usted.-ella se dio cuenta y dio una sonrisa.-¿Desde cuándo?.

-Cuando llegamos al Mundo Humano a buscarla.-declaro mirando al exterior.-Eso es lo único que te voy a decir, vámonos Matsumoto, cuando esto termine se lo diré.

Ambos salieron y cerraron la habitación de la chica para irse a su Division.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hannabi estaba encima de una roca de un peñasco donde allí se podía ver toda la Sociedad de Almas, tenia loa brazos mientras miraba hacia arriba donde nubes negras comenzaban a acumularse oscureciendo un poco el inmenso lugar.-Parece que se acerca una gran tormenta…-dijo seriamente y en efecto una gota cayó en su rostro cayendo por su mejilla.-Buen momento para esto.-sonrió y saco su Zanpakutou.-Bien Jebi…ambas demostraremos que somos lo bastante fuertes para derrotar a Momo y a su Zanpakutou.

_Obviamente me dejaras pelear con Tobiume ¿verdad?.-una voz salía de la espada de la ojiverde._

-Claro, solo déjame a Momo-chan a mí.-levanto la espada dirigiéndola hacia el cielo donde chispas electrizantes violetas comenzaban a salir del arma.

-¡Odoshi Jebi!.-dio un grito y un rayo alcanzo la espada y varios relámpagos comenzaron a caer en varias zonas de la Soul Society, especialmente dentro del Seireitei, a ella no le importaba el Rukongai, su objetivo era Momo si sabía que ella estaría en el Seireitei ahora mismo.

Allá en el Seireitei dieron la alarma de emergencia, allí todos los Shinigamis de los Escuadrones de la Corte fueron a proteger los perímetros y las entradas para evitar que Hannabi entrara, donde también varios Hollow comenzaban a salir de allí de manera misteriosa.

Una mariposa del Infierno sobrevoló por todos los Cuarteles dando el mensaje y también para los Shinigamis que estaban afuera del Seireitei.

_Emergencia: A todos los Shinigamis, Capitanes y Tenientes…el Reatsu del presunto enemigo: Yamoto Hannabi ha entrado a la Sociedad de Almas, se les da la orden de proteger el perímetro, a todos los Capitanes que conforman el Gotei 13 se les da la orden de encontrar al enemigo y ejecutarlo al instante, tomen medidas de precaución, repito…tomen medidas de precaución._

Los Capitanes que salían de sus Cuarteles fueron Byakuya, Soi Fong con Omaeda y como siempre de impaciente Kempachi junto con Yachiru para comenzar la búsqueda.

Abarai llego al Alojamiento a buscar a Hinamori y cuando llego a su habitación ella no estaba, haciendo que se preocupara.

-¿Dónde está la Teniente?.-pregunto a los que estaban presentes en el jardín.

-No sabemos, salió desde hace rato…también estaban con ella Hitsugaya Taicho y Matsumoto FukuTaicho.-respondió un chico del Escuadrón.

-¡Mierda!.-comenzó a desesperarse el pelirrojo.-¡Vallan a ayudar a algún Escuadrón en una de las puertas!.-ordeno mientras se iba rápidamente usando el Shunpo.

El Gotei comenzó a moverse en busca del nuevo enemigo de la Sociedad de Almas: Yamoto Hannabi.

**-….-**

Se encontraba en medio del bosque sin mover ningún musculo después de escuchar el mensaje transmitido a todos los Shinigamis.

-Hannabi-chan ha…-Hinamori ya estaba asustada.-¿Entrado a la Soul Society?.

_-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?.-pregunto Tobiume estando a su lado.-Momo-san…_

_Miro cada facción del rostro de Hinamori y miro que sus manos temblaban para volverse puños, solo se mantuvo callada para esperar una palabra de su dueña._

La chica no hizo caso a la pregunta de Tobiume ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, debía hacer algo cuanto antes.

_¿Qué hare?.-se pregunto, estaba en una situación difícil y no tenía nada en la mente como un plan o algo que pueda ayudarla.-So Taicho me había dado esa orden a mi…pero cambio las ordenes, ahora el Gotei estará detrás de Hannabi para ejecutarla y eso no quiero…no quiero que eso pase.-sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar un poco y o es por el frio ya que aun seguía lloviendo._

_-¿Momo-san?.-Tobiume ya se estaban preocupando.-¿Qué podemos hacer?_

-Tobiume, debemos hacer lo mejor para la Sociedad de Almas…

_-¿Y Hannabi?.-pregunto Tobiume por ella._

-Ya es tarde para esa pregunta, mi decisión está hecha…-dijo al último resignada.

_El espíritu miro con lastima a su dueña que mostraba una mirada triste, aun a pesar que la lluvia mojaba su rostro, se dio cuenta de que Hinamori lloraba._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo tenía un mal presentimiento desde el momento en que Hinamori y los demás se fueron, no sabía de que se trataba…en ese momento se encontraba recostado escuchando los reclamos de Kon que no dejaba de hablar.

-¡Ichigo Baka!.-y Kon no dejaba de hablar, agitar los brazos, de quejarse entre otras cosas.

-El chico perdió la paciencia y con un calcetín amordazo al peluche y lo dejaba debajo de la almohada para recargar su cabeza allí para que este no saliera de la prisión.

-Así está mejor…-se relajo un momento dejando atrás ese presentimiento, cerro sus ojos para tratar de dormir un poco.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!.-la voz de Orihime se escuchaba de lejos.-¡Kurosaki-kun!

-¿Inoue?.-este abrió los ojos de manera perezosa.

-¡Ichigo!.-de un portazo entro Rukia junto con Inoue con mirada de preocupación.-¡Problemas!

-¿De qué o qué?.-pregunto este sentándose un momento, a decir verdad ahora no tenía importancia, tal vez era un Hollow.

-¡Hannabi ha entrado a la Sociedad de Almas! ¡En este momento está atacando!.-exclamo Orihime preocupada.

-¿Qué?.-rápidamente se levanto.-¿Es verdad Rukia?.-miro a la pelinegra.

-Si…-ella tenía su comunicador móvil.-Nii-sama, por favor repite lo que me dijiste.-activo el altavoz.

_En este momento Yamoto Hannabi entro a la Soul Society con un gran número de Hollow, la orden de ejecutar a Yamoto le fue dada a la Teniente de la Quinta Hinamori Momo, pero por alguna razón el Capitán Yamamoto cambio la orden siendo ahora nosotros el Gotei quien cumpla con la tarea…Rukia quiero que vengas aquí lo más rápido posible.-decía la tranquila voz de Byakuya.-También trae a Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos para que contribuyan con esto._

Ichigo tomo su placa de Sustituto y la ejerció en su pecho para que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, mientras se lisaba su traje.-¡Vamos Rukia!.

-Si…-ella se separo de su Gigai y junto con Inoue lo guardo en el Armario.

-¿Qué paso?.-Kon quien ya estaba en el cuerpo de Ichigo se levanto.-¿No me digan que se van?

-Cállate y quédate aquí, actúa normal.-ordeno del Shinigami.

-Ichigo, tu ve con Inoue a la Tienda de Urahara, yo iré a buscar a Ishida y Sado.-Rukia salió primero a buscar a los mencionados.

-¡Vamos Inoue!.-Ichigo la cargo en su espalda y ambos se fueron con Kisuke.

-Orihime no se quedo conmigo.-lloriqueaba Kon y en eso alguien entro.

-¿Onii-chan?.-era Yuzu.-Hora de comer.-le sonrió.

-¿Eh?.-miro atrás y vio a la pequeña.-En un momento bajo…

-No tardes.-la hermana Kurosaki salió de la habitación sonriente.

-Bien, a actuar natural.-este se levanto y se fue abajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cantidad de Hollow era increíblemente inmensa y los Shinigamis apenas podían con todos ellos.

Abarai quien se unió a Kira corrían por las calles en la búsqueda de Momo y llevarla a un lugar seguro, con el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba ella, no iban a dejar que ella peleara así, ellos se encargarían ya que es la orden de Yamamoto.

Tuvieron dificultades ya que Hollow aparecían ya sea de arriba, abajo, de un lado, del otro y de atrás, pero como ambos estaban bien sincronizados, no tuvieron mucho problema aunque si les costaba.

Desde lejos encontraron al Escuadrón Diez.-¿Dónde está su Capitán y Teniente?.-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-A un kilometro de aquí.-respondió un hombro con una lanza en sus manos.

-Resistan todo lo que puedan.-Abarai se fue con Kira usando el Shunpo para llegar más rápido, allí pudieron ver a Hitsugaya y Matsumoto que eran rodeados por Hollow.

- ¡Ohero Zabimaru!.-Renji activo su Shikai y derroto a algunos Hollow, haciendo que Hitsugaya y Matsumoto derrotaran a los demás.

-¡Abarai, Kira!.-Toshiro cabo con los que quedaban.-¿Dónde está Hinamori?.-estaba preocupado.

-Creí que estaba con ustedes.-respondió Kira.-¿Qué pasa?.-refiriéndose a la situación.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos encontrar al enemigo.-recordó Rangiku la orden.-Esa es nuestra prioridad, pero yo pienso que es mejor encontrar a Momo para ver que decide.

Comenzaron a caer escombros de edificios que estaban siendo destruidos, todos esquivaron los que pasaban en su camino, esto iba de mal en peor ya que los Hollow destruían todo a su paso.

Vieron que la energía que era expulsada provenía de la lejana montaña Soukyoku, ¿allí estaría el enemigo principal?

-Hitsugaya Taicho, Abarai Taicho…-llego Ukitake con un Shunpo.-Esto está empeorando…

-¿Qué pasa Ukitake Taicho?.-pregunto Renji ya cabreado con todo esto.

-Se ha detectado que en varias partes del Seireitei se estan abriendo Gargantas.

-¿Qué dijiste?.-reacciono Toshiro a esa noticia.-Maldición, si esto sigue así…

-Esto fue informado por Kurotsuchi Taicho.-dijo el peliblanco.-Varios Menos estarán aquí en breve para atacar.

Todos fueron interrumpidos ya que el suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente y en algunas partes la tierra estaba subiendo en forma de enormes plataformas, dando como una especia de camino a la Colina.

-¿Y ahora que paso?.-se pregunto Kira tratando de levantarse.

El temblor ceso y al final se escucho una risa de una chica desde la Montaña Soukyoku.

-Es Yamoto.-dijo Rangiku reconociendo esa risa.

-Debemos detener esto cuanto antes...-dicho esto por parte de Hitsugaya, los demás incluido Jushiro se fueron rumbo a la Colina.

**-….-**

Hinamori corrió todo el bosque para ir a un peñasco donde podía ver toda la Sociedad de Almas, donde veía la catástrofe que estaba sufriendo el Seireitei en estos momentos.

-No puede estar pasando esto…-dijo horrorizada mirando el cielo que cambio a un intenso rojizo.

-Ya comenzó ¿verdad?.-una voz familiar le hablo desde atrás y ella vio quienes eran.

-Ustedes…-susurro aliviada.


	12. Busqueda

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Doce: Búsqueda]**

.

.

.

**Y**amamoto Genryusai miraba todo desde la Oficina de su Division junto con Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Unohana Retsu junto con su Teniente Isane Kotetsu, y Kurotsuchi Mayuri junto con Nemu Kurotsuchi.

-¿Alguna orden Comandante?.-pregunto Byakuya bastante serio con la situación presente.

-La orden la he cambiado, ahora todo el Gotei 13 estará detrás de Yamoto Hannabi, quiero que vallan y la ejecuten sin perdón alguno.-dio la orden.-No podía esperar a que la Teniente de la Quinta hiciera esa tarea.

Dicho esto, Byakuya y Kyoraku se fueron con su velocidad, mientras de los demás esperaban alguna noticia.

-¿Fue lo mejor cambiar la orden?.-pregunto Unohana tranquila.-Recuerde que usted encomendó esa misión a la Teniente Hinamori.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no puse toda mi confianza en ella.-fue a su escritorio y le extendió una hoja a Unohana que lo miro, ante la mirada de Mayuri.

-¿Usted hizo eso?.-lo miro algo sorprendida.-Pero ella aun es muy joven.-en ese hoja se mostrada un titulo que era imposible leer.

-Lo sé, pero ella ya ha demostrado lo que debe mostrar un FukuTaicho...pero pese a la situación y a su indecisión que mostro en la junta, estoy pensando si seguir con esto o no.-dijo el anciano serio.

-Primero debemos ver que pasara…-Unohana dejo la hoja blanca en el escritorio y mirar al exterior junto con Isane, ambas parecían muy preocupadas.

**-….-**

La situación en el Seireitei era muy grave, el cielo no perdía ese rojizo color, había demasiados escombros al igual que Shinigamis caídos en batalla, afortunadamente solo estaban inconscientes.

La causante miraba todo el desastre que provocaba desde el punto de su localización, con los brazos cruzados a la espera de alguien.

-Momo-chan, date prisa y enfréntame.-de manera extraña, sus ojos comenzaron a volverse negros mientras que sus pupilas se volvían amarillas.

_Hitsugaya-kun, nunca fui capaz de decir mis verdaderos sentimientos hasta que estuviéramos juntos en el Gotei…_

-Hitsugaya-kun, muy pronto seras mío.-dijo ella decidida.-Seras mío por siempre y para siempre.

**-….-**

Más Menos salían de las Gargantas que se abrían en varias partes del lugar y los Hollow no dejaban de salir.

Rangiku y Kira comandados por Abarai, Hitsugaya y Ukitake corrían todo lo que podían rumbo a la Montaña Soukyoku, pero eso era casi imposible con tantos Hollow apareciendo a cada momento.

Cuando se detuvieron por un momento, varios Shinigamis llegaron y los rodearon con las espadas lista, entre ellos estaban algunos de la Fuerza de Castigo.

-¿Qué demonios pretenden?.-reclamo Renji sacando su espada, para que en algún momento invocara su Shikai, pasaba una cosa y luego otra.

-Venimos por Hinamori Momo…-dijo uno expulsando algo de color violeta de su aliento al momento de hablar.

-Y también por Hitsugaya Toshiro.-dijo otro que estaba igual que el anterior, para dar la orden de atacar.

Todos alistaron sus espadas para pelear. La pelea duro más de lo esperado, ya que cuando los Shinigamis enemigos caían, volvían a levantarse con más fuerza de la que tenían.

Los más cansados hasta ahora eran los dos Tenientes, mientras que los Capitanes aun podían por un tiempo más.

-Esto no tiene fin.-Hitsugaya acabo de derribar a uno.

-A este paso no encontraremos a Hinamori-kun.-decía Kira ya preocupado por su amiga, en ese momento estaba forcejeando con otro enemigo.

-Hannabi está detrás de ella, no es bueno que este sola.-Rangiku se inco apoyándose con su espada.

Los Shinigamis volvieron a levantarse, y juntos iban a atacar a los que ya estaban cansados.

-¡Getsuga Tensho!.-era el grito de Ichigo y un poderoso ataque hizo que el enemigo retrocediera.

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Ichigo que descendía junto con los demás, Momo venia con ellos.

-¡Toshiro!.-exclamo este al momento de aterrizar.-Lamentamos la tardanza.

-Gracias por venir.-dijo Ukitake sonriendo.-Ya que estan aquí iré a ver a mi Escuadrón, buena suerte.

-De acuerdo tenga cuidado Ukitake-san.-dijo Ichigo mirando a los enemigos.

Todos iban a pelear, pero Momo se les adelanto comenzando a pelear con los demás, a todos les dio un tremendo y fuerte golpe en el pecho donde estaba el corazón, de allí estos se detuvieron.

-¿Dónde está Hannabi-chan?.-grito algo molesta preocupando a los demás por su cara que casi era oculta por su cabello suelto.

-Descubrimos su paradero, está en la Montaña Soukyoku.-respondió Renji acercándose a ella.-Hinamori, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro.

-No puedo ir con ustedes Abarai-kun, debo detener a Hannabi-chan.-dijo ella alejándose un poco.

-No te permitiré hacerlo…-la tomo bruscamente de los hombros.-Tu vendrás con nosotros ahora.

-¡No quiero!.-ese grito impacto a todos.-¡Debo detenerla!.

-¡No quiero que te pase nada!.-Renji perdió la paciencia y la abrazo fuertemente impresionando a los demás, Hitsugaya sintió molestia al ver eso.-¡No lo soportaría!

-A-Abarai-kun.-ella se tranquilizo y aun en shock.

-No quiero que te pase nada.-la voz del Capitán estaba algo quebrante.-Eres mi mejor amiga junto con Kira, ambos estuvieron conmigo siempre cuando paso eso…-refiriéndose cuando dejo ir a Rukia con el Clan Kuchiki.-Cuando supe que el maldito de Aizen te lastimo a muerte…no quiero que eso se repita.

Ella se separo de él y le sonrió un poco.-Esta es la primera vez que veo esa faceta tuya Abarai-kun.

-Hinamori…-este se levanto y la miro, ella no dejaba de sonreír.-Yo…

Todos fueron interrumpidos por el ataque de varios Hollow.

Uryu uso sus 1200 flechas y acabo con ellos, debían actuar cuanto antes.-Hinamori-san, es hora.-aviso este apresurado.

-Entiendo…iré con Ishida-kun en busca de Hannabi-chan, Sado-kun e Inoue-san irán con Unohana Taicho quien debe estar ahora con el Capitán Yamamoto…-dio un ligero suspiro.-Kurosaki-san tu ayudaras a Hitsugaya-kun y los demás con la situación de los Hollow y Menos…si ven que es necesario vayan a la Colina Soukyoku.-Hinamori dio las siguientes ordenes, ahora era el momento de actuar.

-Como tu digas Momo-chan…-Kurosaki le despeino algunos cabellos de su cabeza.-Solo que debes tener cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…-asintió con energía.-Ishida-kun, debemos irnos ahora.-ella comenzaba a irse con Ishida junto a ella.

-Hinamori…-Toshiro la detuvo con la voz y fue hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

-S-Shiro-chan ¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto ella sin entender esa acción de su amigo.

-Hinamori ten cuidado…porque tengo algo importante que decirte, si no lo haces me lamentare el resto de mi vida por no habértelo dicho…

-Hitsugaya…kun.-ella lo abrazo estando así por unos segundos para separarse.-Yo también…

-Hinamori-san…-le hablo el Quincy apresurado.

-Cuídense por favor…-ella comenzó a correr junto con el chico, mientras los demás hacían lo suyo, Sado y Orihime se fueron rumbo con Unohana Taicho, y los demás seguían la pelea con los Hollow.

Ichigo y los demás comenzaron a pelear con los Hollow y así ganar más tiempo.

**-….-**

Uryu y Hinamori esquivaban los escombros que caían del cielo, ambos iban directamente a las plataformas de tierra que llevaban a la Colina donde allí esperaba Hannabi.

-¿Qué haremos al estar en la primera plataforma?.-preguntaba Uryu corriendo.

-No tengo idea, pero puede que haya más enemigos allí arriba, Hannabi-chan es muy astuta y debe tenerlo todo planeado.-decía Hinamori apresurada y al mismo lanzando varios Hadou 31 a los Hollow y mantenerlos alejados por unos momentos y abrir camino.

Ambos llegaron a un enorme agujero que impedía que pasaran, era muy profundo y oscuro ¿Cómo pasarían por ahí?

-Nunca vi algo así de este tamaño.-Ishida se paro en l borde para mirar mejor y en eso un tentáculo que provenía desde abajo lo tomo del pie para jalarlo al vacio.

-¡Ishida-kun!.-Momo grito y cuando iba a sacar su espada escucho un ruido y al voltear otro tentáculo la golpeo empujándola al abismo del hoyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matsumoto Rangiku y Abarai Renji combatían con varios Hollow y Shinigamis, la cuestión era que se separaron del grupo por orden de Hitsugaya para limpiar el área de enemigos y pelear por su cuenta

-¿Qué haremos?.-preguntaba Renji venciendo a varios enemigos Shinigamis que estaban siendo controlados.

-Iremos hacia donde esta Hinamori e Ishida.-exclamo la mujer despejando su área.

-Ella dijo en caso de que sea necesario, seguramente no necesita nuestra ayuda.-respondió Abarai ya cansado.-Debemos respetar la decisión, soy el Capitán y digo que sigamos peleando, ya después nos reuniremos con ella.

De la nada escucharon el canto de un Ave y sintieron que el Reatsu de Hinamori aumentaba poco a poco.

-¡Hinamori!.-reacciono Matsumoto preocupada.

-Tal vez esta en problemas…_no debimos haberla dejado sola._

Más adelante Ichigo y los demás también sintieron ese Reatsu.-¿Sentiste eso Toshiro?

-Si…al parecer Hinamori este en problemas, ya sabía que Ishida no la cuidaría bien.-dijo molesto el albino.

-Momo-chan estará bien…yo lo sé.-sonrió Ichigo alistando a Tensa Zangetsu.

-Oye, ¿desde cuándo llamas a Hinamori por su nombre?.-miro de reojo al Shinigami Sustituto.

-Desde hace tiempo…justo después de sus primeros entrenamientos, ella nos dijo que la llamaros así si nosotros queríamos, porque ya somos buenos amigos.-respondió el pelinaranja.

-Ya veo.-Hitsugaya vio que las Gargantas se cerraban.-Creo que acabamos en esta zona, Kira ve junto con tu Escuadrón…

-¿Eh?.-no entendió.

-Eres ahora la máxima autoridad en estos momentos, ya que han perdido a dos Capitanes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora es tu deber como Teniente hacer lo que haría un Capitán.-dijo Hitsugaya algo serio.

-Entiendo, como usted diga.-Kira se fue rumbo a su Escuadrón.

-Ichigo, yo debo irme.-aviso Rukia alejándose un poco de los demás.

-¿Cómo que te vas?.

-Debo buscar a Nii-sama, y ayudarlo, después los alcanzare a la Colina para ayudar a Hinamori FukuTaicho.-con su velocidad, ella se fue a buscar al Escuadrón Seis.

En ese momento una Mariposa del Infierno llego anunciando un mensaje.

_A todos los Capitanes del Gotei 13 favor de presentarse inmediatamente a la Sala de Juntas de la Primera Division, repito…deberán presentarse a la Sala de Juntas de la Primera Division, este mensaje también es para la Teniente de la Quinta Division Hinamori Momo._

-¿De nuevo?.-pregunto el chico mirando el cielo.-Debo ir a ver qué pasa.-comenzó a caminar y vio que el Sustituto se le adelanto.-Oye…

-Iré contigo…-le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Maldito…-este conservo la calma y se fue a alcanzar a Kurosaki e ir a la Primera Division.

**-….-**

Hinamori veía con preocupación a su amigo Quincy que tocia un poco tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ishida-kun…

-Estoy bien.-respondió aunque volvió a toser un par de veces.-Hinamori-san, me sorprende tu Bankai.

-No es para tanto…-dijo con alago por el comentario.

_¡Ishida-kun!.-Momo gritaba preocupada. Ambos caían al abismo donde un enorme Hollow los esperaba para matarlos.-¡No!.-reunió fuerza y logro tomar la mano de Uryu y sacar su espada.-¡Bankai!.-la espada se volvió una Guadaña.-¡Fénix Tobiume!.-el Ave Fénix aparecio y destruyo al Hollow lanzando fuego por el pico, los chicos que aun caían fueron atrapados y llevados en el suave lomo del Ave que los dejo en la superficie para después desaparecer._

_-Gracias…Tobiume.-dijo algo cansada viendo como la espada tomaba la forma de su Shikai para volver a ser una espada normal._

-Ishida-kun, debemos ir a la Primera Division, hay una junta donde requiere de mi presencia.-a decir verdad, ella no quería ir porque sentía que algo iba a pasar allí.-Tenia que ser justo ahora, ya llevábamos medio camino a las plataformas.

-Vamos, todavía hay un poco de tiempo.-Uryu se levanto y Momo tomo su brazos para pasarlo a sus hombros y apoyarlo en ella y comenzar a caminar a los Cuarteles del Primer Escuadrón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la sala de Reuniones, todos los Capitanes estaban presentes y en silencio mientras que Yamamoto miraba seriamente a la Teniente quien estaba inclinada frente a él.

-Teniente del Quinto Escuadrón, estoy decepcionado por el desempeño que ha mostrado últimamente.

-Ya sé que era mi deber, pero si me da un poco más de tiempo…-rogo ella levantando la mirada.

-Al saber que había obtenido el Nivel Bankai, la había puesto en recomendación para la prueba para Capitana, al igual que hizo su antiguo Capitán Aizen Sosuke hace tiempo.-los que se sorprendieron por tal declaración fueron Hitsugaya, Renji, Kurotsuchi y Uryu con Ichigo que lo escucharon del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Aizen hizo eso?.-pregunto ella algo triste y confusa.

-Si…y era la que iba a presentarlo después de esto que está pasando en estos momentos.-dijo Yamamoto muy serio.

-¿Quiere decir que hay probabilidades que esta mocosa sea Capitana?.-reclamo Mayuri.-¿Eso es lo que está diciendo?.-ya estaba de nuevo a punto de hacer un alboroto.

-Kurotsuchi, cierra la boca…-lo confronto Kempachi.

-¿Qué tratas de decir Zaraki?.-también Kurotsuchi lo confronto.

-¡Basta ya!.-interrumpió el Comandante.-No es el momento de discusiones…-volvió a ver a Hinamori que aun no creía lo que había escuchado.-Teniente Hinamori, le daré una última oportunidad, le ordeno ejecutar a Hannabi Yamoto.-dio la orden de nuevo, pero esta vez de nuevo cambiada, ahora solo ella volvía a esa difícil tarea.

-Ya dije que lo hare, pero debe más tiempo por favor, en estos momentos es difícil llegar a la Montaña con demasiados Hollow custodiando.-ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-No puedo creer que no sea capaz de olvidar algo que ya tuvo lugar hace muchos años.-la regaño fuertemente.-¡Es inaceptable!.

-Yo…-ya no sabía que decir.

-Si no cumple con la orden, se le quitara el cargo de Teniente y será solo una oficial dentro del Quinto Escuadrón.-eso fue lo último que dijo el anciano.

Hinamori se quedo estática y guardo silencio, se levanto lentamente y llevo su mano a la placa de Teniente.

Poco a poco se la quito ante la atenta mirada de todos para levantar la mirada mirando a Yamamoto.-Entonces no será demasiado tarde para renunciar al puesto.

-¿Cómo dice?.-pregunto el Capitán confundido.

-Renuncio al puesto de Teniente y también a los 13 Escuadrones de Protección de la Corte…-le dio la espada y fue con su Capitán.-Abarai-kun.-le extendió la placa.-Lo siento…espero que encuentres a alguien que pueda reemplazarme.-tomo la mano de Renji y le dio la placa que este se negaba a recibir.

-Hinamori ¿Qué haces?.-la recibió sin entender esa decisión.-No digas tonterías…

Hinamori no le hizo caso a Renji y miro al anciano.-Yo no necesitare ayuda de los 13 Escuadrones, ya que lo hare a mi manera…y si soy considerada traidora pues enfrentare el castigo por mis acciones.-dijo por ultimo.

-Que así sea…-asintió Yamamoto estando sentado en la silla.

Hinamori les dio la espalda a todos y corrió a la salía para abrirla rápidamente y salir, tomar la mano de Uryu para jalarlo e irse con él, aunque ambos chicos no entendieron ese comportamiento.

-Hinamori…-Hitsugaya iba a ir tras de ella, pero Soi Fong lo detuvo con la voz.

-Hitsugaya Taicho, tomo su decisión, no podemos hacer más por ella.-dijo la Capitana seriamente.

-Hinamori…-Abarai miraba la placa que tenía en sus manos, molesto con Momo por lo que hizo.


	13. Persecusion

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Trece: Persecución]**

.

.

.

-¿**H**inamori-san hizo eso?.-Inoue estaba con Sado, Renji, Ichigo, Hitsugaya y Matsumoto afuera de la Sala de Reuniones, preocupados por lo que paso.

-¿Dónde está Ishida?.-pregunto Chad por él.

-Al salir, Hinamori lo llevo con ella a buscar a Hannabi…-respondió el Shinigami Sustituto.-Debemos alcanzarlo cuanto antes.

-Inoue Orihime, quédate aquí con Unohana Taicho.-hablo Toshiro.-Nosotros iremos a buscar a Hinamori.-este se adelanto con los demás.-¡Vamos!

Todos salieron y correr a buscar a Ishida y Hinamori.-Haremos dos Equipos, Abarai tu ve con Yasutora Sado y Matsumoto e intenten encontrar un atajo a la Montaña, Kurosaki tu vendrás conmigo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Renji separándose con Rangiku y Chad mientras Hitsugaya seguía el mismo camino junto a Ichigo.-¿Qué haremos nosotros?

-Iremos a buscar a Hinamori e Ishida.-al decir eso, ambos aumentaron la velocidad.

**-….-**

-¡Tobiume!.-gritaba Hinamori que corría junto al Quincy y lanzando bolas de fuego a los Hollow.

El chico vio a mas que venían desde atrás y lanzo flechas para destruirlos.

Ambos se escondieron en un callejón oscuro para poder descansar un poco, Uryu se dio cuenta que Hinamori tenía una mirada distante.

-¿Hinamori-san?.-pregunto y ella lo miro.-¿Estás bien?

-Si…solo estoy pensando cosas.-fijo su vista nuevamente, pero sintió algo en el pecho y su cuerpo palpito una vez.

_¿Qué? ¿Apenas te diste cuenta de mi presencia? Vamos, déjame salir y demostrarle a tu amiguita de lo que ambas somos capaces de hacer.-era la voz de Hinamori pero mezclada con otra voz de sonido extraño._

-¿Hinamori-san?.-le interrumpió Ishida.

-N-No…no es nada.-ella se levanto para seguir.

Ambos siguieron corriendo para llegar a la primera plataforma de tierra, aunque no sabían el cómo iban a subir.

-¿Como subiremos hasta allá arriba?

-Creo que podemos usar mi Bankai para llegar hasta arriba.-sugirió Momo sacando la espada.

-Pero Yamoto Hannabi se dará cuenta por el aumento de Reatsu.-la detuvo en ese instante.-Tal vez deberíamos esperar a los otros.

-No…quede claro que no iba a necesitar la ayuda de los Escuadrones…tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta…

Uryu comprendió y dejo que ella que prosiguiera, ella activo el Bankai y ambos se subieron en el lomo de Tobiume para que ella volara hasta lo más alto de la plataforma.

Llegaron muy altos y allí decidieron saltar.-Saltaremos y aterrizaremos.-ambos saltaron y el Ave desapareció, casi cuando iban a llegar a tierra, este se abrió un poco y mostraron la cabeza del Menos que estaba escondida en la tierra, rápidamente utilizo un Cero y ellos por no poder esquivarlos, fueron atacados directamente, haciendo que volaran por direcciones diferentes separándolos.

Hannabi que estaba aun en la Montaña sonrió ante la escena que presencio, dando una risita por fin acabaría con Hinamori sin ensuciarse las manos, solo le daría el golpe de gracia.

-He escuchado que la venganza es dulce…y tenían razón.-dijo con burla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo y Hitsugaya seguían corriendo hacia la Montaña, aun faltaba mucho camino por el imprevisto con los enemigos que salían, pero después lo aprovecharon ya que ya no había casi nada en el área.

Atrás de ellos llegaron Ikkaku, Yumichika y Hisagi para unírseles y ser de ayuda.

-El Reatsu de Hinamori está cerca…-decía el Capitán preocupado.

-Si…los encontramos…-hablo Ichigo.-Pero siento otra presencia y no es la de Ishida.

Un enorme Hollow se aparecio desde arriba y todos se detuvieron para ver que llevaba el Hollow entre sus tenazas, ¡era Hinamori! y su Zanpakutou en sus manos.

-¡Hinamori!.-grito Ichigo tratando de llamarla, pero ella estaba inconsciente.

Resulto que Hannabi mando a un Hollow hasta donde había caído la Shinigami para que la llevara ante ella y poder acabar rápido con el asunto pendiente des hace años.

-¡Todos vamos!.-dio la orden el Capitán y todos sacaron sus espadas.-Tengan cuidado con Hinamori.

Saltaron a los techos y tratar de derribar al monstruo, pero este lo esquivaba bien, sin soltar a Momo.

-¡Ahora Kurosaki!.-dio la señal el chico.

-¡Sí!.-Ichigo salto del tejado junto con Toshiro.-¡Getsuga Tensho!

-Soten Ni Saze ¡Hyorinmaru!.-ambos ataques le dieron al Hollow y este se destruyo, dejando a Hinamori caer, notando algo blanco que tenía en el rostro.

-¡Hinamori!.-Toshiro iba a ayudarla, pero no conto que otro Hollow se le adelanto y la atrapo para llevársela a la Colina.

-¡Kuzo!.-maldigo y aterrizo en el suelo.

Unas flecha azules intentaron derribarlo, pero este siguió su camino con Momo en sus tenazas.

-¡Ishida!.-Ichigo volteo atrás y vio que Uryu estaba algo herido.-¿Qué paso?

-Ishida ¿Qué paso?.-se le adelanto el albino.-No cuidaste de Hinamori.

-Fue precipitado, pero debemos apresurarnos…Hannabi tratara de matarla.-dio el aviso.

Dejaron las conversaciones para después y continuaron, ya casi iban a llegar.

…**-**

Hinamori había caído al suelo después de que ese Hollow la dejara caer desde una gran altura para estar tumbada enfrente de su antigua amiga que la miraba con seriedad, la marca que tenia Momo comenzó a parpadear, abrió los ojos por completo y dio un pequeño grito para comenzar a retorcerse de dolor.

Los ojos de Yamoto parpadearon de rojo una vez y el efecto de la marca se hizo más intenso.-Momo-chan.-la miro con rencor.-Ojala te guste el detalle que pienso obsequiarte.

-¿Y s-si no lo…quiero?.-apenas la Shinigami podía articular palabra.

-Lo tendrás que recibir aunque no quieras...-la enemiga sonrió y en ese instante Momo dejo de moverse, para permanecer boca abajo, al final se pudieron observar en sus ojos el brillo amarillo y una máscara de Hollow comenzaba a formarse.

…**-**

Izuru Kira quien se unió a Matsumoto, Renji y Sado seguían su travesía en busca de Hannabi en la Colina Soukyoku, ellos al parecer estaban mas adelantados de Ichigo y el Capitán Hitsugaya.

Se detuvieron al ver que llegaron a la primera plataforma, Renji uso su Bankai para que todos subieran como una escalera.

Al llegar vieron con asombro el enorme escenario. Las plataformas eran demasiadas que estaban muy alejadas aun de la Colina, había muchas plataformas mucho más arriba y otras estaba muy abajo, la única forma de llegar era subir y bajar algunas que otras plataformas de tierra, más adelante se podía notar la Colina en donde allí vieron a Hannabi cruzada de brazos, quien estaba sola, al parecer ella aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia, y lo mejor es que ellos estaban muy arriba de la montaña, pero alejados obviamente.

-¡Allí esta!.-Rangiku ya llevaba una mano a Haineko.-Pagara por el sufrimiento que le está provocando a Hinamori.

-¡Vamos!.-Kira ya había sacado a Wabisuke en su forma Shikai para que comenzaran a avanzar.

Subieron a las plataformas gracias al Shunpo, continuaron apenas por la tercera cuando una bola de fuego os ataco, aunque por supuesto se dieron cuenta y lo esquivaron al instante.

-¿Quién eres?.-pregunto el Capitán de la Quinta.-¡Muéstrate!

De la cortina de humo provocada por el ataque comenzaba a aclararse un poco y mostrar una silueta femenina y ellos reconocieron la silueta de la espada, que mostraba unas varillas que personalizaban su Shikai, era…

Cuando el humo se desvaneció, todos abrieron los ojos al ver de quien se trataba, Momo estaba frente e ellos ocultando la mitad de la cara con la ayuda de su cabello que danzaba con el aire.

-Hinamori-kun.-Izuru fue hacia ella a paso lento y ver si estaba bien.

Ella en respuesta extendió la espada para apuntalo con ella.-Pero Hinamori-kun…-no entendía esa acción de arte de la chica durazno.

-No te acerques…-dijo ella con una voz extraña.

-¿Qué está pasando?.-se preguntaba Chad confundido al igual que estaban los demás presentes.

-Todos…-hizo un enorme silencio donde inquieto a todos.-M-Morirán…-mostro una sonrisa y al levantar el rostro, se mostro un poco la máscara blanca que tenia oculta.

**-….-**

Los demás escucharon el relato de Uryu, ahora que harían ya que no sabían por donde cayó Hinamori, ¿y si Hannabi dio con ella antes que ellos?

-¿Qué haremos entonces?.-pregunto Ikkaku.-Tengo entendido que tal vez Hinamori FukuTaicho ya este con el enemigo.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, ya casi llegamos a las plataformas que llevan a la Colina…aunque.-hablo Hisagi llevando una mano a la barbilla.-Tendríamos que ser cautelosos, no sabemos si allá enemigos arriba.

-Bien, entonces debemos apresurarnos.-hablo Yumichika y todos asintieron.

-¡Ichigo!.-atrás de ellos aparecio Rukia que estaba muy preocupada.-¡Hay problemas!.-tenía un pequeño comunicador en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto Ichigo ya preocupado, primera una cosa y luego otra.

-R-Renji tiene problemas, el…-fue interrumpida ya que el comunicador comenzó a captar sonidos y todos guardaron silencio para escuchar.

_-¡R-Rukia! Necesitamos ayuda…Hinamori, ella.-se escucho una explosión y los gritos de los chicos y después la risa femenina de alguien._

_-¡Hinamori!.-exclamo Hitsugaya al reconocer esa voz._

_¡Rukia!_

Escucharon el cómo se cortaba un poco la comunicación, para que alguien comenzara a hablar.

_-Un mensaje para los que estan escuchando, si quieren a sus amigos vivos vallan a la primera plataforma, los estaré esperando…en especial a ustedes: Jubantai Taicho, Shinigami Daiko._

-EL sonido de la voz…-Ichigo reconoció ese ligero sonido que acompañaba la voz de Hinamori.-No puede ser…

-Debemos apresurarnos…-Hisagi y los demás fueron lo más antes posible a la colina.

…**-**

-¡El Directo!.-Sado intento atacar a la chica, pero ella uso un Shunpo y al estar atrás de el, lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago para enviarlo a una enorme distancia, justo donde estaban los chicos con Rangiku auxiliándolos, por alguna razón Hinamori no ha atacado a Rangiku todavía.

-¡Hinamori reacciona!.-Rangiku tenía algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, preocupada por sus amigos y también por Hinamori que no estaba "consciente" de lo que hacía.

-Es el final…-alzo la espada para canalizar el Kido.-Hajike…-en ese momento alguien le sostuvo el brazo y vio que era Ichigo.

-¡Detente Momo-chan!.-le grito Ichigo tratando de hacerla reaccionar y al ver la mascara de Hollow que tenia, abrió los ojos.

Ella rechino los dientes y le dio una patada a Ichigo en el pecho para alejarlo, vio que todos ya estaban juntos.

-H-Hina…mori-kun.-hablo Kira adolorido siendo sostenido por Hisagi.-¿Por qué h-haces esto? ¿Solo viniste a matarnos? C-Creí que éramos amigos…

Ella miro con seriedad a todos en especial a Kira quien le pregunto todas esas cosas, cerró los ojos para dar un suspiro agotador guardo su espada.

-¿Qué dices?.-hablo tranquilamente.-La razón por la que no los he matado es por que somos amigos…-esa declaración hizo que todos reaccionaran.

-Hinamori-kun…-Kira hablo nuevamente sorprendido ¿acaso ella estuvo consciente de lo que hizo?

-Kira-kun la razón por la que no los he atacado es porque son mis amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…tu vida es valiosa para mí como también la de Abarai-kun, ustedes han estado a mi lado y apoyarme…por eso sus vidas son importantes para mí, por eso no lo he hecho y lo digo enserio.

-¿Por qué los atacaste Hinamori FukuTaicho?.-Rukia exclamo preocupada por el estado de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Kuchiki-san ya no soy Teniente, y la razón de haberlo hecho es para aparentar, Hannabi cree que yo los matare para después matarme a mí...en esta etapa.-hizo a un lado su cabello y mostro la mitad de la máscara Hollow similar a un gato.

-Hinamori…-Hitsugaya no lo creyó y fue hacia ella para acariciarle la máscara ante la mirada atenta de la chica.

-No te preocupes, pero ahora…-se separo de él para darle la espada.-Debo enfrentar a Hannabi…

-¿Pero Hinamori?.-la Teniente de la Decima iba a acercarse, pero Ikkaku se lo impidió.

-Si se quedan serán atacados por los Hollow…ellos no me harán daño así que váyanse.

-Entiendo, haz lo que tengas que hacer Momo-chan…-Ichigo le toco el hombro.-Cuídate mucho…no te detendré.

-Kurosaki ¿Qué estas…?-el albino iba reclamar pero vio la sonrisa que le dio la chica al Shinigami Daiko.-Hinamori…

-Debo irme…-Momo hablo con la voz quebrante y comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos hacia donde sería el destino. Pero Hitsugaya le tomo la mano sin mirarla a la cara.-No te preocupes Shiro-chan, cumpliré la promesa que te hice…-se deshizo suavemente del agarre de su amigo para alejarse, este reacciono my tarde y vio que ella ya iba a las plataforma de abajo para ir con Hannabi.

-Taicho…estará bien.-Matsumoto lo miro muy mal y le toco el hombro para darle animo.

Todos decidieron permanecer allí para mirar desde un punto elevado y mirar la batalla, esperando y orando por la victoria de Hinamori.

Ella llego y camino hacia donde estaba Hannabi para estar junto a ella a una pequeña distancia que las separaba.

-¿Qué paso?.-pregunto seriamente la pelinegra refiriéndose al equipo de Abarai.

-No puede con todos…Kurosaki Ichigo llego antes de lo esperado…

-No importa, as tarde los eliminare uno por uno.

-¿Y Hitsugaya Toshiro?.-pregunto por el chico albino.

-Simple, se quedara conmigo.-esas palabras hicieron que Momo se inquietara un poco.

-Ya veo…-Hinamori se alejo un poco.-Bien...

-¿Y qué harás?.-sigilosamente llevo una mano a Jebi.

-¿No es obvio? .-Hinamori había hecho lo mismo para mirar de reojo hacia arriba donde estaba los chicos, mirando especialmente a Toshiro.

-¡Ya veremos que hacer!.-Hannabi saco la espada para blandirla a Hinamori que se defendió con la suya.

-¿Creíste que te obedecería?.-le grito la chica durazno a Hannabi.-¿Como fue que obtuve poderes de Hollow?

-Hmp…tal y como lo esperaba de la Teniente de la Quinta…el Gigai que te di para que estuvieras en el Mundo Humano fue creado con restos Hollow y un alma debil que estaba en el para introducirrse en tu interior...¿molesta?-se burlo haciendo que Hinamori se molestara mas, un poco mas y no lo soportaría mucho más tiempo.

**...-**

**Hola a mis queridas lectoras, estoy feliz al saber que este sencillo fics fue aceptado y bueno por eso estoy super contenta, ¿que creen? ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia****, que triste pero me encanto esta historia, asi que las dejare con otro pequeño suspensito XD.**

**¿Que pasara? lo sabran el proximo capitulo !  
><strong>

**Atte: Maleny**


	14. Vs

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Catorce : Vs ]**

.

.

.

**H**inamori ya no podía soportarlo, ya estaba cansada de burlas por parte de la ojiverde, esta decidida a obtener la victoria sobre ella.-Ya no soy una Teniente, renuncie al puesto por ti.

-Entonces lo siento mucho.-dijo sarcásticamente.-Pero eso demuestra lo débil que eres.

Momo se separo y dejo hablar a Hannabi.

-La verdad me ha dado lastima esa inocencia tuya, te preocupas mas por los demás que por ti misma…ya sea tu amigo o enemigo eres muy débil tanto que casi mueres en manos de esos Hollow junto con Kira-kun y Renji-kun en esa misión de entrenamiento.

-¿A qué se refiere?.-pregunto Hitsugaya confundido mirando al pelirrojo, desde esa distancia podían escuchar claramente.

-En la Academia fuimos a un entrenamiento en el Mundo Humano, éramos los únicos junto con Hisagi-san que peleaban con un enorme número de Hollow, de no haber sido por Aizen estaríamos muertos.-explico el Capitán seriamente sin dejar de mirar la pelea.-Creí que te lo dijo

-No, ella nos visitaba poco y nunca me lo menciono.-dijo al momento de mirar a Hinamori.

-Tal vez no le dio importancia y creyó que no era necesario que lo supieras…-agrego el pelinaranja.-No quería que te preocuparas.

-¿Y sabes por qué?.-la ojiverde seguía hablando.-Te lo repito, por tu debilidad, no te das cuenta que los que estan involucrados contigo solo te tienen lastima, te manipulan y no se preocupan por ti, solo míralos.-señalo la ubicación de todos.-Estan allí observando solamente, si fueran tus verdaderos amigos, entonces hubieran venido desde un principio para pro…

-No han hecho nada porque estan consientes de que yo debo terminar con esto…-la interrumpió para aclarar ese asunto.-será mejor terminar con esto, los 13 Escuadrones de Protección no tardaran en venir…-entendió el brazo al frente y Hannabi la imito.

-Terminemos con esto…-dijo Momo al último para empezar.

De pronto un chorro de sangre salpico el suelo y se escucho un gemido de Momo, los demás miraron horrorizados la pérdida de sangre, la chica cayó de rodillas con una herida profunda en el pecho.

-¿Qué…pasa?

-¿Recuerdas nuestro último encuentro?.-Hannabi se acerco un poco.-Cuando atravesé tu pecho con mi espada, esa es la habilidad de mi Zanpakutou.

-P-Pero hay algo que no entiendo…¿Cómo fue que obtuviste una Zanpakutou?-se apoyo con la espada.-Tu fuiste rechazada ¿Cómo…?

-La conseguí a la antigua.-le dio la espalda.-Tuve que robarla de otro Shinigami, y él para el Shikai no hubo problema, te explicare esta Zanpakutou tiene dos formas de ataque la normal y la forma fantasma. Omitiré el ataque normal, la fantasma consiste en dejar una herida en alguna parte de tu cuerpo y abrirse en el momento que yo indique. ..esa es la técnica de mi Zanpakutou.

-H-Hannabi-chan.-Hinamori se levanto apoyándose en su espada.-Comencemos…

Ambas iniciaron corriendo hacia donde estaba la otra, pero cuando iban a chocar las espadas, un ataque de pétalos de Sakura las separo.

-¡Byakuya!.-reconoció Ichigo la técnica.

El noble Capitán aterrizo en la Montaña junto con Komamura, Kyoraku y Ukitake que se mantuvieron a la ofensiva.

-Yamoto Hannabi, por órdenes del Capitán General Yamamoto Genryusai, estas arrestada.-dijo Ukitake aferrándose a sus espadas.

Kuchiki se mantuvo en silencio para ver la antigua Teniente en especial la máscara de Hollow que tenia.

-Hinamori Momo…la ley dice que es ilegal portar poderes de un Hollow.-el preparo su espada.-Shire...-no termino ya que escucho la voz de su hermana Rukia.

-¡Nii-sama!.-grito Rukia desde arriba.

-¡Kuchiki!.-le siguió Hitsugaya.

-¡Byakuya no lo hagas!.-el último grito lo dio el Sustituto.

Hannabi comenzó a reír tomando la atención de todos.-¿Ustedes me dirán lo que tengo que hacer?.-los reto a todos.-¡No lo harán!.-ella uso la Técnica Garganta y un numero inconsiderable de Menos salieron de allí.

Los Capitanes no tuvieron opción y decidieron pelear con los Menos ya que serian un peligro para el Seireitei.

Aprovechando la distracción de Hinamori, Hannabi la ataco pero ella se protegió manteniendo las espadas juntas, ella tenía más fuerza que Momo por estar herida, se agoto demasiado para respirar con dificultad.

Se separaron y chocaron las hojas para dar comienzo a la batalla, las espadas chocaban con furia, cada vez que se tocaban por la magnitud del choque, estas expulsaban ondas sonoras que se escuchaban a distancia en donde estaban los espectadores.

La última chocada causo que ambas se separaron, colocar las espadas al frente con las dos manos y realizar una estocada, pasaron al lado de la otra y giraron para chocar espadas dándose la espalda.

Dieron otro giro al frente y ambas se sujetaron las manos impidiendo que alguna blandiera la Zanpakutou.

-Me impresionas Momo-chan.-noto lo cansada que ya estaba la castaña.

-Lo mismo digo Hannabi-chan.

-¡Pero no lo suficiente!.-jalo a Momo de la mano y le encesto una fuerte patada en el rostro, para mandarla lejos casi cerca del borde.- ¡Hadou # 58:Tenran!.-el torbellino atrapo a Hinamori e hizo que cayera al vacio.

-¡Hinamori!.-gritaron los de allá arriba.

_No me puedo mover, ya no tengo fuerza.-ella siguió cayendo aferrando a Tobiume._

Cerró los ojos por un momento, hasta que sintió que cayó en algo y al abrirlos se encontró al Capitán Mayuri ayudándola con el Bankai.

-Kurotsuchi…Taicho.-no creyó que el Capitán loco la ayudara.

Este tomo su espada y le atravesó un poco la máscara para que esta se rompiera e pedazos para desaparecer.

-Mocosa, siempre seras un estorbo…-le dijo de mala gana.-Te llevare allá arriba, no me importa si mueres, pero si lo haces mejor para mi ya que serias perfecta para un experimento.-mostro su sonrisa tétrica.

La llevo a la Colina para ir a combatir unos Menos.

-¡Momo-chan!.-Hannabi estaba cerca, pero una espada hizo contacto con la de ella.-¡Tu!

-Déjala.-era Renji bastante serio.

Hisagi y Kira se llevaron a Momo del otro extremo para protegerla, Hisagi activo su Shikai y Kira comenzó a usar el Kido para curarle la herida.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?.-reclamo Hinamori algo molesta.-Les dije que no se metieran en esto.

Renji y Hisagi comenzaron a pelear con Hannabi para darle tiempo a Kira de curar la herida de la castaña.

Los dos Shinigamis hicieron todo lo posible para ganar tiempo, pero por alguna razón la chica era más fuerte que ellos ¿Cómo Hinamori podían con ella?

Por un descuido de Hisagi, Hannabi le corto el hombro para hacerlo caer golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Hisagi-san!.-Hinamori miro con horror a su amigo caído.

El Capitán tomo a Hisagi y retrocedió hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos, Izuru termino de curar a Hinamori para levantarse.

-¿Por qué lo hacen?.-pregunto la chica quebradamente.

-Eres nuestra amiga Hinamori.-interrumpió Abarai sonriendo.

-Así es y es nuestro deber como amigos pelear a tu lado Hinamori-kun.-hablo Kira llevando la mano a la empuñadura de Wabisuke.

-Amigos…-se levanto y paso al lado de ellos lentamente.-Hakufuku.-dijo en un hilo de voz y ambos cayeron al suelo.-Gomen…-miro a Ichigo, Rukia y Rangiku y ellos llegaron para llevarse a los chicos lejos de la batalla.

_Déjame salir…_

-No…-la Shinigami se dijo así misma tranquilizándose.-_No te metas en esto…_

Hannabi aparecio atrás de Momo y con la mano le agarro el cabello para hacer que ella se sentara, y jalarla un poco más.-¿Crees que todo esto es por ti?-le reclamo furiosa.-¡Debiste haber renunciado al Gotei después de la traición de Aizen!

-¿Qué…?-unas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos.-P-Pero…

-Te dejaste engañar Momo-chan, tú amabas a Aizen ¿no?

-¡No! Yo solo admiraba demasiado a Aizen, no lo amaba…-Hinamori tratada de soltarse, pero la pelinegra la tenía bien sujeta del cabello lastimándola más.

-No lo niegues.-sonrió la chica.-Eres una estúpida.

Hinamori comenzó a derramar lágrimas que caían al suelo.-_Aizen…yo ya supere esa vida que tuve junto a él..._

-¿Qué harás ahora?

_Hinamori está en un lugar de su subconsciente…un lugar parecido al Hueco Mundo donde enfrente tenía a su otro yo con la máscara Hollow a mitad de su rostro._

_¿Qué hago aquí?.-le pregunto._

_-Quiero hablar contigo, déjame pelear ya estoy cansada de esperar.-su otro yo sonreía de una manera fría y algo tétrica._

_¿Y dejarme llevar por la locura? No pienso hacerlo…_

_Yamoto Hannabi el algún momento tomara ventaja de su Hollow interior ¿estás consciente de eso?_

_Si pero…_

_Entonces no tienes nada que perder…¿hacemos el trato?.-extendió la mano para ver si había un trato "justo"_

_Momo lo pensó con algo de tiempo y después asintió para estrechar mano con su otro yo…_

En la realidad Hinamori estaba quieta sin mover un dedo, tomo su espada y de manera lenta comenzó a cortarse el cabello ante la impresión de todos, pero más Hannabi que no creyó lo que veía.

Cuando se lo corto, se alejo mientras Hannabi veía el cabello que tenía en su mano.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-dijo un poco triste, recodando algo.

_Momo-chan, ¿por qué no te dejas crecer el cabello?_

_¿Por qué lo dices Hannabi-chan?_

_Te verías mas linda con el cabello largo y tal vez consigas pretendientes_

_¡Hannabi-chan!_

_Tranquila, te sonrojaste._

_No lo hice…_

-¿Momo-chan?.-vio que ella no le respondió y sintió que algo no andaba mal.

Hinamori uso un Shunpo y atrapo a Hannabi entre la cuchilla de la Guadaña que personalizaba su Bankai, dio unos giros y se llevo a la pelinegra consigo para lanzarla a una gran distancia al suelo.

-¿Qué le pasa?.-Ichigo se preocupo por la manera en que se comportaba Momo.-¡Hina…!-no termino porque un Cero los ataco, todos esquivaron y vieron a Menos cerca de donde estaban, no tuvieron opción y decidieron pelear dejando a los heridos allí mismo.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando mas Gargantas se abrieron, los Capitanes no tuvieron más remedio que seguir peleando, pero temiendo que Hannabi se les escapara.

Hinamori clavo la cuchilla en el suelo y se poso encima del asta de metal, una pierna la tenia flexionada al frente y la otra estirada hacia atrás, sus manos permanecían en el asta…en ese momento comenzó a reír de manera extraña.

-Hasta donde voló.-decía entre risas mirando al lugar donde cayó la ojiverde, su voz también cambio un poco.

Yamoto salió de la grieta que provoco a causa del golpe y se levanto.-_Me lastimo la costilla.-se quejo.-_¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nada solo quiero…¡Matarte!.-desclavo la Guadaña y comenzó a atacar a la pelinegra quien esquivaba con dificultad los ataques.

-¡Maldita!.-recibió un corte en el brazo haciéndola retroceder.

-No te dejare escapar.-dijo la castaña alzando la Guadaña para seguir riendo.-Te matare...-dijo Momo perdiendo la razón de lo que hacia.


	15. El Final de Todo

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__ Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Quince : El final de Todo ]**

.

.

.

**H**annabi por alguna razón comenzó algo que no creyó que sintiera, el miedo al enfrentar a alguien con impresionantes poderes, y más porque Momo en ese momento se mostraba muy demente…y todo por el Hollow interior que tenia.

-¡Te odio!.-ella cavo su espada en el hombro de Hinamori, pero Momo la saco fácilmente de su piel, para frotar su herida con la mano y ver las sangre que se derramaba por esta.

-Es roja…-dijo Hinamori entre risas.

-¡Estas demente!.-ahora si Hannabi estaba asustada por tal comportamiento.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con ella?.-preguntaba Yumichika desde arriba.

-El Hollow interior de Hinamori-san se ha apoderado de su cuerpo.-respondió Ishida preocupado.

-¡Hinamori!.-exclamo Hitsugaya para ver si podía hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Te tengo!.-la Shinigami corto a Hannabi en el hombro haciéndola caer al suelo nuevamente.

-¡Maldición!.-la pelinegra cayó al suelo.

_Momo-san deténgase por favor.-era la voz de Tobiume que se escuchaba desde la Guadaña.-¡E s suficiente!_

-Descuida Tobiume…no tardare mucho.-alzo la Guadaña hacia arriba.-Hare lo que esa torpe no pudo terminar…-se refirió a la verdadera Hinamori que estaba atrapada en su interior.

De un parpadeo una chica con cuerpo de serpiente atrapo a castaña para inmovilizarla.-¿Qué paso?

-Qué pena Momo-chan.-la ojiverde se levanto con algo de dificultad.-Caíste en mi trampa, hice que te confiaras para que pudiera atraparte.

Se poso enfrente de su antigua amiga que estaba inmovilizada y una máscara de Hollow parecido a un pantera comenzaba a formarse.

-Ahora estaremos iguales, pero no te la dejare fácil…

-Tu…

-Así es…te matare y reclamare a Hitsugaya-kun como mío, contigo fuera del mapa ya no podrá decirme que no.

-¡Maldita!.-Hinamori expulso su Energía Espiritual para alejar al espíritu de la Zanpakutou de Hannabi y mantenerse en guardia, reanudaron la lucha pero esta vez dos contra una.

…**-**

Renji comenzaba a despertar junto con Kira, ya que Hisagi por estar herido aun seguía inconsciente.

-¿Qué paso?.-Kira se levanto un poco y vio la pelea de ambas chicas, notando algo raro en el comportamiento de Momo.

-¡Hinamori!.-Renji iba a salir, pero se dio cuenta de que los tres estaban dentro de un Kyomon.

-Está actuando raro.-decía Kira al momento de curar lentamente a Hisagi.-¿Qué haremos?

-No tengo idea…

_¿Qué planeas hacer?.-preguntaba la verdadera Hinamori atrapada en su interior.-Ya basta, esto no es un juego._

-¿Y eso que me interesa?.-respondió de mala gana el Hollow.

_Devuélveme mi cuerpo…-dijo molesta Momo._

-¡Cállate!.-grito el Hollow ya harto de órdenes.

Usando la distracción, Hannabi se acerco a Hinamori para tomar la máscara en su mano y de un fuerte apretón lo rompió en mil pedazos, haciendo que Hinamori cayera desmayada al suelo.

-T-Tobiume…-dijo ella al final de manera inconsciente.

_-¡Momo-san!.-el espíritu de Tobiume salió de la Guadaña y ayudo a su dueña.-¡Momo-san!_

-¡Hinamori!.-grito Rangiku viendo a su amiga en el suelo.

Hannabi comenzó a reírse para burlarse.-¿Quién es la débil ahora?.-le grito con tono de triunfo y dio una vuelta de felicidad.-Y ahora…se tranquilizo y miro a la chica serpiente al momento de que su máscara de Hollow se fuera.-Jebi querida, tráeme a Shiro-chan.

_-¿Qué?.-Tobiume miro a la Zanpakutou.-¡Dejen a Hitsugaya Taicho fuera de esto!_

No hizo caso de las palabras de Tobiume y Jebi fue para aparecerse ante Hitsugaya que se mantuvo en guardia.

-¿Quién eres tú?

_-Mi nombre es Jebi, y te llevare hacia donde esta mi dueña.-de un parpadeo enrollo al albino fuertemente su cuerpo con el suyo para dejarlo inmovilizado y lo llevo justo hacia donde estaba la pelinegra._

-¡Hitsugaya Taicho!.-Rukia iba a ayudarlo, pero un Hollow la detuvo.

Las cosas empeoraban más por que mas Gargantas salían de todos lados, y todos incluyendo los Capitanes no sabían qué hacer.

_-Aquí lo traigo.-dijo el espíritu._

-Hitsugaya-kun.-sonrió la chica al tenerlo allí enfrente de ella.-He esperado mucho para verte nuevamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti…-le acaricio lentamente la mejilla a Toshiro y comenzó a acercar sus labios hacia los de el de manera lenta, Tobiume ya estaba desesperada y miro a Hinamori que aun seguían sin sentido.

_-Momo-san_

Cuando la ojiverde iba a tocar los labios de Hitsugaya, se detuvo y un hilo de sangre broto de sus labios, miro lentamente atrás y vio que Hinamori le clavo la cuchilla en su espalda, vio sus ojos que estaban opacados mirándola con enojo, la chica le saco el arma y con un golpe mando a volar a Hannabi y también hizo lo mismo con la Zanpakutou.

Hitsugaya miro a Hinamori que permaneció allí sin hacer un movimiento y eso no le estaba gustado, ya estaba cambiando mucho, eso es algo que él no quiere que pase.

-Hinamori…-el trato de tocar su hombro, pero esta lo detuvo con la voz.

-Gomen…Hitsugaya-kun.-lo golpeo en el abdomen con un simple puño haciendo que él se recargara en ella.

-¿Q-Que haces?

-Lo siento…-miro arriba donde estaba Ichigo.-¡Kurosaki-san!

Este vio que Hinamori le lanzo a Toshiro que estaba débil por el golpe.-¿Estás bien?

-Hina…mori.-dijo este quejándose del dolor.

-¿Por qué interrumpiste?.-reclamo el enemigo mientras la sangre aun seguía brotando de su boca.-El primer beso de Hitsugaya-kun se lo daría yo.

-No iba a dejar que alguien como tú le diera ese primer beso…ya que lo que estás haciendo ya es egoísmo, tu solo quieres mantenerlo junto a ti sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos que él tenga en estos momentos….-la miro con enojo.-No dejare que te acerques mas a Shiro-chan.

-¿Por qué?.-pregunto.-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que Hitsugaya-kun ve en ti? Desde la Academia, el siempre se fijaba en ti sin tomar en cuenta a los demás… ¿Por qué Hitsugaya-kun solo te mira a ti?

-Hannabi-chan, ambos crecimos juntos…tenemos un lazo que nadie puede romper fácilmente.-dio una sonrisa la castaña.-Tengo que ganar esto para poder decírselo a Hitsugaya-kun.-preparo su Guadaña.-_Espero que el…_

-¡Te detesto!.-fue hacia ella para atacarla, la rabia no se hizo esperar, quería matarla de una vez por todas.

_En otra parte Tobiume estaba frente a frente con Jebi quien miraba con aburrimiento._

_-¿Dime algo Tobiume?.-sonrió la chica.-¿Qué sientes por Hyorinmaru?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-¿Tienes algún sentimiento por él?_

_-¡Sí! ¿Y eso qué?.-_ _tuvo miedo que el escuchara, pero algún día lo iba a saber._

_-Simple…hare que desaparezcas y Hyorinmaru estará conmigo.-alzo su espada y Tobiume hizo lo mismo, el arma que estaba usando era su espada en su forma Shikai._

Esta vez fue una batalla justa...Hinamori vs Hannabi y Tobiume vs Jebi…dando sus mejores ataques y defensas, los demás podían ver con claridad la fuerza que tenia Momo contra su contrincante, todos se sintieron orgullosos de ellas por haberse hecho tan fuerte y decidida.

Ambas chicas se separaron para mirarse fijamente.

-Momo-chan ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

-¿Qué dices?

-No entiendo cómo fue que empezó esto…yo solo quería estar junto con Hitsugaya-kun en el Gotei 13, yo lo quiero mucho.-sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, había guardado tanto dolor al no ser correspondida.

(_Escuchar: Soundscape To Ardor)_

-Hannabi-chan.-Momo bajo la guardia.-¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Yo solo quería estar con él…

-¿Entonces porque no le dijiste tus sentimientos a Hitsugaya-kun?

-Quería decírselo cuando ambos estuviéramos en el Gotei pero...me di cuenta que el ni siquiera me miraba, solo a ti y por eso me mantuve callada.

-¡Tonta!.-Hinamori le grito haciendo que Hannabi guardara silencio y mirarla con sus ojos llorosos, notando que ella también ya lo estaba siendo.-¿Por qué no le dijiste?.-reclamo con voz quebrante.-Si le hubieras dicho antes de que el entrara al Gotei entonces nada de esto estaría pasando en estos momentos...admito que yo me sentía triste y confundida cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, pero…iba a respetar tu decisión y también la de Hitsugaya-kun, no debiste haberte callado.

-Tenía miedo de que no los tomara en cuenta.-Hannabi también bajo la guardia comenzando a llorar de nuevo, esas lágrimas si brotaban de manera sincera.-No sabía cómo lidiar con esto…y decidí dejarlos a un lado.

-¿Estás segura que podías dejar a un lado tus sentimientos hasta no darles importancia?.-esa pregunta resonó en la mente de Hannabi, lucho por olvidarse de Hitsugaya pero al final siguió queriéndolo demasiado.-Hannabi-chan, Hitsugaya-kun habría sabido como recibir esos sentimientos.-se limpio las lagrimas un poco.-_Ya es hora…_

_Momo-chan, este es el final de todo…_

_La verdad nunca quería que esto pasara Hannabi-chan_

_Veremos cuál de las dos es la más fuerte…_

_¡Y voy a ganar!.-ese último pensamiento fue de ambas._

Hinamori extendió su brazo izquierdo para recitar un encantamiento.-Limite de miles de manos, por respeto no se puede tocar la oscuridad.

-Limite de miles de manos, por respeto no se puede tocar la oscuridad.-Hannabi la imito para decir la primera frase del encantamiento.

-La mano de tiro no se refleja en el cielo azul. El camino de la luz del Sol, el viento que aviva las llamas, tiempo que se reúne cuando ambos están juntos, no hay necesidad de dudar, obedece mi orden.-ambas decían al unisonó y con algo de cansancio.-Luz de bala, Ocho cuerpos, Nuevo artículo, Libro de los cielos, Tesoros, Grandes ruedas, Fortaleza gris. Guarda la distancia, disperso y limpio cuando dispara.

Las luces violetas comenzaban a aparecer en las espaldas de cada una, mientras el tono de su voz se elevaba un poco más fuerte, las chicas que peleaban a parte dejaron de hacerlo para mirar a sus dueñas que pensaban sacrificarse para obtener la victoria.

-¡Hadou # 91: Senju Koten Taiho!.-las púas de luz fueron directamente al enemigo a una gran velocidad.

Hubo dos explosiones que hicieron que los chicos incluidos los Capitanes dejaran de pelear para mirar a la colina donde había rastros de humo a causa de aquel Bakudou poderoso.

_-¡Momo-san!.-grito Tobiume preocupada._

_-¡Hannabi-sama!.-Jebi también estaba igual que Tobiume._

El humo se extendió causando preocupación en los presentes que por alguna razón no podían detectar la Presión Espiritual de ambas chicas.

-Hina…mori.-Hitsugaya estaba muy preocupado, su cara lo decía todo.-¡Hinamori!.-grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando a que ella estuviera bien.

-Bakudou…# 61: Rikujokoro.-desde el humo se podían apreciar varios destellos dorados, pero aun no podían ver nada

Dentro de la cortina negra Hinamori y Hannabi estaban siendo atrapadas rápidamente por los rectángulos de luz, en total fueron doce que se incrustaron a su cuerpo por el simple hecho que ellas con lo que les queda invocaron el ultimo Bakudou que decidieron utilizar.

Ellas estaban casi levitando con los ojos de ambas escondiéndose sobre el flequillo y la cabeza gacha, sus cabellos danzaron con lentitud al igual que sus ropas Shinigami.

Hinamori levanto la mirada para que Hannabi la siguiera mirando como antes solían hacerlo, con confianza, felicidad, alegría, la nostalgia y la tristeza.

-Hannabi-chan, quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y que no importa lo que pase…siempre seremos amigas.-Hinamori comenzó a soltar mas lagrimas de manera desesperada.

-Momo…chan.-la pelinegra también soltó lagrimas cerrando los ojos para dar un sollozo.-Momo-chan, la verdad…me di cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Por qué lloras Hannabi-chan?.-Momo pregunto inocentemente y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte.-también le sonrió.-Quiero decirte que conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso, fuiste mi única amiga a la que tuve un gran afecto y cariño.

-Hannabi-chan.

-Momo-chan.

_Gracias por todo…-ese pensamiento lo dijeron ambas al momento de cerrar sus ojos y abrazarse una con la otra con fuerza, mientras las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de ambas._

_Tobiume…ya sabes que hacer.-decía la castaña a su Zanpakutou quien recibió el mensaje por medio de su mente._

_Hazlo…Jebi.-también la chica serpiente recibió un mensaje._

_Ambas se miraron y asintieron para que Tobiume se convirtiera en una Ave que salió del humo para ir en picada donde estaban las dos chicas cautivas, lo mismo hizo Jebi que preparaba un ataque en la punta de su espada._

-¡Arde Tobiume…!

-¡Amenaza Jebi…!

El Ave se estrello contra ellas provocando un enorme pilar de fuego y rodeado de una energía violeta que alcanzo demasiados metros tocando el cielo rojizo y hacer que este comenzara a despejarse volviendo a su habitual color grisáceo por causa de las nubes que estaban a punto de descargar una poderosa lluvia.

Casi todos los Shinigamis vieron el enorme pilar, incluyendo Yamamoto quien estaba con los demás incluidos Inoue y Sado que miraban seriamente.

Todos los Huecos y Menos que estaban luchando contra los Capitanes y los demás comenzaban a desvanecerse sin dejar rastro, ya todo se estaba calmando.

El pilar de fuego comenzó a desvanecerse y pudieron notar a dos Shinigamis que salían disparadas al suelo, una de cada extremo para caer junto con su Zanpakutou que estaba rota de la hoja.

Hinamori cayo primero mostrando su espada ya rota, el otro pedazo se clavo justamente al lado de su cabeza.

Hannabi fue la segunda y el trozo de espada cayo para posarse casi en su mano donde tenía empuñada a Jebi, ambos espíritus se sacrificaron para dar el golpe final.

Intentaron levantarse, pero al final…cayeron rendidas del cansancio, Hinamori estaba algo grave, pero la pelinegra estaba peor que ella, parecía que no iba a sobrevivir.

Ichigo aterrizo en una plataforma cercana junto con los demás que estaban algo heridos por la batalla, pero no estaban graves.

-Hinamori.-tanto Hitsugaya, Ichigo y Matsumoto fueron los primeros que se dirigieron a la Colina para estar junto a Hinamori, cuando llegaron Hitsugaya la estrecho en sus brazos para mirar lo delicada que estaba su situación.

Pudiendo notar sus lagrimas, poco a poco las limpiaba con su dedo pulgar.-Hinamori…

Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de el que mostraban una profunda preocupación.

-Hitsu…gaya-k-kun.-ella trato de hablar, pero este no se lo permitió.

-No digas nada todavía…

Hinamori miro a Hannabi que comenzaba a arrastrarse débilmente hacia donde esta ella.

-K-Kurosaki-san.-hablo la castaña débilmente.

-¿Qué pasa?.-se inclino el Sustituto para saber que quería.

-L-Llévame hacia donde…esta Hannabi…chan.-pidió ese favor y el chico no dijo nada, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hacia donde estaba la ojiverde.

La pelinegra se arrastraba con demasiada lentitud hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien, fijo la vista hacia arriba y noto al Sustituto que traía a Momo en brazos, vio que Ichigo la dejo sentada allí para alejarse y darles su espacio.

-Hannabi-chan…

-Perdón por…los problemas causados, Momo-chan me di cuenta que Hitsugaya-kun te ve como alguien muy valioso para él, yo la verdad me arrepiento por haberme e-enamorado de él.

-¿Pero qué dices? No puedes decir eso, amar a alguien es lo más hermoso que alguien puede hacer, es normal que tú te enamoraras de Hitsugaya-kun, no es ningún pecado amar a otra persona, y tú debes saberlo de antemano.-Hinamori recobro la fuerza al escuchar tales palabras de su amiga, viendo como esta negaba débilmente.

-Lo siento.-estrecho su mano con la de Momo.-Momo-chan, el te quiere a ti eso lo sé, si me quedo aquí solo seré un estorbo para ustedes dos.

-No digas eso como si estuvieras a punto de morir ¡no puedes!

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos…en aquel entonces no tenía ningún amigo y me sentí demasiado sola, pero cuando te conocí me sentí muy aliviada, te considere la hermana que nunca tuve y que siempre quise tener.

-Hannabi-chan…yo también digo lo mismo, cuando nos conocimos no creí que tuviéramos una amistad como la que tenemos…-sus ojos mostraron un hermoso brillo.

-Con eso me basta…-cerro Hannabi los ojos un momento.-Momo-chan, ya es hora de irme…

-¡No!.-rogo con todas sus fuerzas.-Por favor resiste, quiero que te recuperes para que volvamos a ser como las que éramos antes…no quiero perderte.

-Es lo mejor…

-Calla, no digas eso…-Hinamori alzo su mano entrelazada con la de su amiga.-Por favor, no me dejes aquí sola.

-Tú no estás sola, tienes a Hitsugaya-kun, el estará siempre contigo.-mas gotas de agua salieron desenfrenadamente de Hannabi para dar su último suspiro.-S-Sayonara Momo…chan.

La mano de Hannabi se deslizo por la de Hinamori para comenzar a caer lentamente con dirección al suelo, eso significaba una cosa…


	16. Sentimiento

_**Fics:**__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja:**__Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**[ Capitulo Dieciséis : Sentimiento ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**us ojos se abrieron completamente para darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación conocida para ella, movió su cabeza por los dos lados para verificar si era cierto lo que sus sospechas le decían, dio un suspiro y se levanto para ir a la ventana que mostraba un poco de luz a causa del sol.

-¿Cómo fue que…llegue aquí?

Comenzó a recordar lo que paso después de la batalla, donde Hannabi se despidió de ella para nunca más volver a verla.

_¡Hannabi-chan! ¡No!.-exclamaba cuando las lagrimas salían desenfrenadamente de sus ojos, moviendo el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga que aunque rogara que volviera, eso ya no podía pasar de todos modos.-Hannabi-chan.-la miro con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos ya mostrando cansancio, se recargo en el cuerpo de la pelinegra para comenzar a llorar en silencio, pensaba desahogarse por el momento, ella no quería eso. _

_Los que presenciaban la escena eran Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Kira, también estaban presentes Byakuya, Soi Fong que acababa de llegar hace un instante y Jushiro Ukitake, Hitsugaya iba a ir a verla, pero Ichigo extendió su brazo para no dejarlo continuar._

_Kurosaki…_

_Déjala por un momento, debe sacar todo el dolor que siente, ya después se calmara.-hablo el Sustituto en voz baja, poco a poco las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer empapando todo lo que tocara._

_En el poco tiempo Momo se quedo dormida aferrada al cuerpo de Hannabi, Toshiro se acerco y la cargo en sus brazos para ver el estado de sus heridas y su rostro que mostraba una profunda tristeza, odiaba verla así._

_Toshiro, lleva a Hinamori a que reciba atención medica.-Ichigo se acerco y tomo la espada rota de Hinamori.-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto._

_Hitsugaya Taicho ¿estará bien que la lleve a la Cuarta Division?-hablo Rukia.-Recuerde que ella renuncio a su puesto._

_Hablaremos de eso con el Capitán Comandante.-respondió este al momento de irse a la Cuarta Division._

-Recuerdo que Hitsugaya-kun me trajo aquí…sé que no debo estar en este lugar ya que renuncie al Gotei 13, pero…-escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta pidiendo permiso para pasar.

-¿Quién es?

-Momo-chan, somos nosotros.- reconoció voz de Ichigo y ella se sintió feliz al volver a escucharlo.-Venimos a ver como estas.

-Pasen.-ella fue a la cama a sentarse y vio a Ichigo entrar con Rukia, Uryu, Sado, Renji, Kira, Matsumoto y Hitsugaya al último.-Minna…-se sintió aliviada al ver que todos estaban bien.

-Qué bueno que estés bien ahora Hinamori-san.-agrego el Quincy.

-Gracias por venir a verme, significa mucho…-dio una sonrisa para borrarla al instante.-¿Y Hannabi-chan?.-su voz mostro tristeza al instante.

-Veras…el Capitán Comandante mando a enterrar el cuerpo de Hannabi en el Cementerio de Almas, allí se te dará el acceso para que vayas a verla.- respondió Matsumoto.-Hinamori, esto es tuyo.-saco algo de su manga y le entrego su placa de Teniente de la Quinta.

-¿Pero como…?-no lo pudo creer, ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Ser Teniente de la Quinta nuevamente?

-Las palabras del So Taicho fueron…

_Aun a pesar de renunciar a un puesto importante como lo es el Teniente, ella ha sido capaz de mostrar lo contrario acerca de mi expectativa, así que he decidido que obtenga nuevamente su placa de Teniente de la Quinta Division, ella hizo algo por la Sociedad de Almas así que debemos estar agradecidos._

-¿Eso dijo el Capitán Comandante?.-pregunto viendo que todos sonreían.-Ya veo…-agacho la cabeza apretando la placa entre sus manos.

-Demostraste lo mejor de ti Hinamori…-Hitsugaya se sentó a su lado para sonreírle tiernamente, ella se sonrojo y evito la mirada, pero eso hizo que todos rieran por un momento.

-Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?.-perdió la noción del tiempo, tal vez apenas durmió unas dos horas o menos.

-Tres días aproximadamente.-agrego Inoue.-Nos tenías preocupados ya que no despertaste en ningún momento.

-¿Tres días?.-exclamo preocupada la castaña.-No puede ser, estuve tres días durmiendo.-se apeno y se sonrojo un poco.-¿Cuándo saldré de alta?

-Hoy en la tarde.-ese era Hitsugaya.-¿Quieres que te acompañe a su habitación después?

-S-Si, gracias Hitsugaya-kun.

En ese momento entro Unohana con Isane.-Parece que ya se siente bien Hinamori FukuTaicho.

-Me siento bien Unohana Taicho.

-Bien, decidimos y al ver que está totalmente recuperada la daré de alta en este momento.-dijo con una linda sonrisa la Capitana.

-¿Está bien darla de alta en este momento?.-pregunto Rukia.-¿Estará bien?

-Si…solo es cuestión que tenga reposo y estará como antes.

-¿Oíste eso Hinamori?.-Toshiro se sentía feliz al saber que su amiga estaba bien, pero vio que ella no sonreía.-¿Hinamori?

-¿Eh?, no…no es nada.-dio una risita.-¿Podrían disculparme un momento?-dio a entender que quería estar sola por un momento.

Todos asintieron y uno por uno iba dejando la habitación, ella se recostó de nuevo en la cama para comenzar a sollozar de manera bajita, pero era audible para los que estaban afuera.

-¿Creen que se recupere?.-pregunto Matsumoto algo triste.

-En cuerpo está perfectamente bien, pero en mente y alma esta aun destrozada por lo que paso con Yamoto Hannabi.-hablo la Capitana de la Cuarta.-Tardara mucho en recuperarse…solo existe una persona que puede sacarla adelante.

-¿Quién sería la persona indicada Unohana Taicho?.-pregunto el Capitán de la Quinta.

-La persona indicada es Hitsugaya Taicho.-dijo sonriéndole al chico.-Si me disculpan, debo ir a revisar a mis demás pacientes.-ella junto con Isane se retiraron dejando a todos en el pasillo.

La puerta se abrió y vieron a Hinamori salir con su uniforme ya puesto y la placa en una mano.-¿Qué hacen todos en el pasillo?

-Te esperábamos Hinamori-san.-le dio unas palmaditas Ishida en el hombro.-Nosotros nos aseguraremos que estés en reposo.

-Gracias a todos por preocuparse por mí…-se sentía aliviada.-Rangiku-san, quisiera pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Veras, quería pedirte si después me ayudaras a arreglarme el cabello, ya sabes por lo que paso.-en ese momento su cabello estaba a dos colitas bajas, y el fleco lo tenía algo corto y desparejado.

-No hay problema, después pasare a verte a tu habitación para ayudarte.

-Arigatou, creo que debería irme al Alojamiento de la Escuadra, aun me siento un poco cansada.

-Yo te acompañare Hinamori.-Hitsugaya poco a poco la cargaba en sus brazos ante las protestas de ella, pero no le hizo caso y se fue con la castaña siendo vistos por los demás.

-Ojala que Toshiro logre hacer que supere la perdida de Hannabi.-hablo Ichigo con lastima, y los demás asintieron del mismo modo.

…**-**

Los días pasaron con lentitud, aproximadamente 5 días donde Hinamori no salió de su cuarto en ningún momento, cuando Renji iba a verla, ella se excusaba diciendo que estaba aun cansada o se hacia la dormida para no tener un interrogatorio…aun no había superado la pérdida de su amiga.

Se encontraba en su futon con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir aunque sea un poco ya que había estado despierta a altas horas de la noche pensando en varias cosas. Sintió un Reatsu familiar que estaba acercándose, sabía perfectamente de quien era esa Presión Espiritual, estaba preparada para un reclamo o regaño de su parte.

Escucho la puerta corrediza de su habitación abrirse y fingió estar dormida, la puerta se cerro y los pasos de alguien se escuchaba entre el silencio.

-Oye, ¿hasta cuando vas a fingir que estas dormida?.-era la voz del Capitán de la Decima.

-¿Shiro-chan?.-se sentó de golpe haciéndose la sorprendida, y se asusto un poco al ver la mirada fría del Capitán.-¿Qué pasa?.

-¿Qué esperas para salir de tu cuarto? Todos estan preocupados por ti.

-Hitsugaya-kun, yo aun me siento mal por lo que paso con Hannabi-chan, me siento muy mal y…

-Tonta.-este la abrazo con fuerza.-Esa cara no va contigo, ya sabes que no me gusta verte así, se que aun no puedes soportar la perdida de Yamoto, pero ten en cuenta que ella no estará bien al verte así, ella también estaría triste y se sentiría culpable si te ve llorar de esa manera.-sintió que sus ropas se empapaban por las lagrimas de ella.

-Hitsugaya…kun.

-Ven, alístate Moja-camas que iré a llevarte a un lugar a que tomes aire fresco.-este se levanto y salió de la habitación para esperarla y darle su espacio para vestirse.

Fue más tarde donde ella salió y este sonrió al ver que se encontraba bien, así que la tomo de la mano y de un jalón la cargo en sus brazos para irse en un Shunpo para llevarla al Distrito Rukon.

Fue poco tiempo que le llevo al albino para llegar al Distrito 1, donde pararon en un lago con verde vegetación, algo que le pareció a Hinamori hermoso, ya que no recordaba haber venido a este lugar.-¿Qué lugar es este?

-Apenas descubrí este lugar cuando daba uno de mis paseos por el Distrito Rukon.-el Capitán se situó a su lado.-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, y todo gracias a todos, en especial a ti Capitán Hitsugaya.-le sonrió tiernamente al chico.

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad ahora?

-¿Qué no querías que te llamara así?

-No hace falta ya, me conformo a que me digas Hitsugaya-kun o Shiro-chan.-este le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo sus manos entre las de Hinamori.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun?

-Hinamori, recuerda que te iba a decir algo importante…y eso lo hare.

…**-**

-¿Y Hinamori?.-preguntaba Ichigo estando en la oficina de la Quinta Escuadra.

-No la he visto, fui a buscarla a su habitación y no se estaba.-respondió el Capitán pelirrojo.-Al menos me siento bien al ver que por fin salió de su cuarto, parece que ya está superando las cosas.

-Deberíamos buscarla ¿no?.-pregunto la pelinegra estando con Ichigo, Inoue, Orihime, Sado e Ishida.

-No hace falta, ella seguramente esta con Toshiro.

…**-**

Entre el lago se podía apreciar el reflejo de dos chicos que al parecer tenían una especie de conversación, allí el reflejo de la castaña se abalanzo hacia el albino para fundirse en un fuerte y cálido abrazo para que ella comenzara a llorar de felicidad al haber recibido esas palabras de aquella persona que era importante y valiosa para ella, el chico la aferraba más a su cuerpo teniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron dos meses desde lo ocurrido entre Hinamori y Hannabi, en ese tiempo Hitsugaya junto con Rangiku, Byakuya, Kempachi y Renji estaban en una misión en Hueco Mundo, y no habían recibido noticias de ellos, se desconocía el estado actual de cada uno de ellos.

Hinamori no pudo dormir bien en esos dos meses, pensando y preocupándose mucho por el Capitán de la Decima que podría estar arriesgando la vida en aquella misión, en la noche se la pasaba en la ventana mirando la luna llena esperando a que un día este volviera sano y salvo.

Lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera porque lo amaba como él a ella, después de haber conversado ese día en el lago del Distrito Rukongai, considero ese momento como el más valioso de su vida y de las otras vidas que ella tendría en el futuro.

Siempre estaría agradecida con el por estar siempre a su lado, cuidándola, protegiéndola, y por amarla demasiado.

Un día después de ese recibieron una noticia del Capitán Kuchiki anunciando que ese mismo día regresaría, ya que la misión fue todo un éxito rotundo. Hinamori junto con sus amigos esperaban la llegada en la puerta Senkai junto con Ukitake y Kyoraku junto con Nanao.

La puerta poco a poco se abría permitiendo el acceso a las Mariposas del Infierno seguidos de varias siluetas negras que se iban acercando, el primero en aparecer era Byakuya, seguido de Kempachi, y Renji.

-Abarai-kun.-sonrió Hinamori yendo con su Capitán.-¿Estás bien? ¿No estás lastimado?

-Me encuentro bien…

Ella se sintió aliviado al ver a su amigo sano y salvo, al ver a la puerta vio dos siluetas y se emociono al reconocerlas, Matsumoto salió primero con su sonrisa de siempre seguida de Hitsugaya que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.

-¡Rangiku-san!

-Hola Hinamori.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun!.-corrió para lanzarse a sus brazos siendo atajada por él, que la aferro a su cuerpo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, todos poco a poco se retiraban para darles su espacio.

-Ya tranquila, estoy de vuelta.

-Hitsugaya-kun, volviste.-decía ella llorando empapando las ropas del albino.

Toshiro poco a poco llevaba su mano al mentón de la chica para que lo viera a los ojos, y darle un beso cálido que fue correspondido tiernamente por ella.

-Shiro-chan…-susurro entre el beso, para que ambos se separaran para verse fijamente a los ojos.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, estaba ansioso por este día.

-Yo también…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos se encontraban en el techo de la oficina de la Decima Division, sentados uno junto del otro mirando lo que restaba de la Division Diez en pleno atardecer.. La mano de la castaña estaba entrelazada de sus finos dedos con los de el albino que volteo a verla para acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera tal animalito, algo que a ella le agrado mucho.

Ella como respuesta apoyo su cabeza en el regazo del chico para descansar, ya que fue un día muy largo.-Gracias por todo…Hitsugaya-kun.

-¿Todo?

-Si, por estar siempre a mi lado, y por amarme como…-sintió que el sueño la cansaba.-Yo te amo a ti…-ella se quedo dormida por el día pesado que tuvo, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Este se quedo en silencio y acerco su rostro al de ella para darle un casto y dulce beso en los labios para acariciarle el cabello que adornaba tal rostro inocente que la caracterizaba.

Se acerco a su oído para susurrarle varias palabras, no le importaba si lo escuchaban o no, pero aun así desde hace mucho que quería decirlas.

_No importa el tiempo que pase, te juro que nadie te apartara de mí. Aunque suene egoísta de mi parte, siempre estaré contigo si por alguna razón empieces a odiarme…nadie más podrá ser capaz de estar en el mismo lugar en el que estoy ahora, tenlo por seguro.-llevo su mano a la mejilla de la chica para darle un toque suave._

-Shiro…chan.-ella llevo su delicada mano y aferrarse a la de el para entrelazarla fuertemente.

Ellos dejarían que el tiempo decidiera su destino, pero si en ese lapso pasara algo que les impediría estar juntos, ambos lo superarían, lucharían por conseguir esa meta…algo que ambos iban a encargarse con algo de dificultad.

_Te amo y siempre te amare…Hinamori Momo_

_Te amo y siempre te amare…Hitsugaya Toushiro._

_(Sigue el epilogo)_


	17. Epilogo

_**Fics: **__"El Pasado en el Presente"_

_**Pareja: **__Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y todo relacionado a este Anime pertenece a su respectivo autor, en este caso, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

_**[ Epilogo ]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**E**__n una casa ubicada en el Distrito Uno del Rukongai se encontraba una tierna ancianita que estaba sentada comiendo un poco de Amanatto, cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta corrediza, y al levantar su mirada, se encontró con alguien a quien extrañaba desde hace mucho tiempo y que se fue a convertirse en un Shinigami por su bien._

_-He vuelto…Abuela.-sonrió el chico que estaba en la entrada._

_Ella se sintió feliz en ese momento y sonrió mientras veía al chico que estaba acercándose a ella._

**_-….-_**

_Una chica caminaba por las tumbas del Cementerio de Almas, con pequeño ramo de flores y un amuleto en forma de corazón que llevaba en la mano, llego a una cierta tumba en particular y mostrar en sus ojos castaños una inmensa tristeza, ella negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que podía hacer la venganza, el odio, rencor y todas esos sentimientos negativos que llevan a la persona a ser otra sin razón._

_Miro de nuevo la tumba de aquella persona especial y dejo el ramo de flores enfrente de esta y el amuleto también, pero esta vez abierto, era como un relicario donde estaban dos imágenes, era ella y su amiga que acababa de morir en sus manos._

_-Ojala que estés bien donde quieras que te encuentras, y no te preocupes…-la chica dio una pausa y lagrimas cayeron al suelo.-Porque algún días nos volveremos a ver, Hannabi-chan._

_Paso un rato llorando, desahogando sus penas, cuando se tranquilizo miro la tumba por última vez y se levanto para alisar su traje junto con el ahori blanco que traía._

_-Adiós…Hannabi-chan.-ella sonrió y se fue porque debía ir a su antiguo hogar, y encontrarse con alguien._

**-….-**

_-¿Saben dónde está su Capitana?.-pregunto Rangiku a los vigilantes que cuidaban la puerta del Cuartel de la Quinta Division._

_-Ella salió desde temprano, dijo que iría a ver a alguien en el Cementerio y después al Rukongai, allí también se encuentra su Capitán._

_-Que lastima…-hablo un pelinaranja junto a ella.-Gracias por la información._

_Ambos chicos se fueron y caminaron por las calles del Seireitei.-Valla, y yo que quería que ella me acompañara con Kira y Renji a la Taberna._

_-Rangiku-san, sabes que ella no le gusta beber Sake.-decía otro chico que tenía el mismo color de cabello que ella. _

_-Pero no hemos podido celebrar su ascenso de hace una semana, recuerda que había estado ocupada._

**_-….-_**

_-Has cambiado mucho querido…-decía la ancianita abrazando al albino.-Cuanto tiempo que no te veía, cambiaste demasiado, ya pareces todo un adolescente maduro._

_-Es bueno volver a verte abuela.-decía Hitsugaya sonriéndole a su abuela, su aspecto había cambiado mucho, su cabello lo tenía más corto como cuando era niño, tenía una bufanda color verde alrededor de su cuello y la espada estaba sujeta a una cadena. (Aspecto en la Saga: El Agente Perdido)._

_-¿Y ella como esta?.-pregunto la abuela._

_-En estos momentos está en una misión en el Mundo Humano, ahora tiene que actuar como tal por el ascenso que obtuvo no hace mucho.-dio a entender una cosa._

_-Me alegro que ella consiguió un puesto digno de ella.-la ancianita le extendió un plato con algunas judías dulces fermentadas y el poco a poco las saboreo, hace tiempo que extrañaba ese dulce sabor._

_-Qué bueno que logre llegar a tiempo.-la voz de una chica se escucho desde la entrada y ambos fijaron su vista en la chica que iba entrando a la choza._

_-Bienvenida a casa, Capitana Hinamori.-sonrió la anciana._

_-Abuela…que bueno volver a verte.-la abrazo ante la mirada sonriente de Toshiro._

_-Cambiaste mucho Momo…creciste mucho.-la vio con cuidado, a lo largo del tiempo Hinamori cambio, su cabello había crecido un poco más, lo tenía atado a dos coletas, sus ojos casi eran ocultados por el largo fleco crecido, vestía sus ropas Shinigami de siempre y encima de este traía la capa blanca de Capitana, a Tobiume la tenía como siempre en su cintura._

_-Shiro-chan, yo debí haber venido primero.-bromeo la chica._

_-Aun así soy más veloz que tú…te hubiera ganado de todos modos.-este también bromeo._

_-No debes subestimarme Shiro-chan.-lo reto._

_-Que no es Shiro-chan, Hinamori.-seguían con lo mismo, de decir verdad, la estatura de Hitsugaya se estiro sorpresivamente en el año que paso después del acontecimiento con Hannabi Yamoto._

_-De acuerdo.-ella salió un momento a ver el exterior.-Aquí también cambio un poco, valla cuantos recuerdos me vienen a la mente._

_Miro atrás viendo a Hitsugaya y a la abuela saliendo de la casa._

_**…-**_

_-Estoy feliz por haber visto a la abuela otra vez…-suspiraba la castaña caminaba por los prados del Rukongai en compañía del albino, ambos iban regreso al Seireitei._

_-¿Te encuentres bien?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Por la misión ¿tuviste dificultades?.-dijo algo preocupado mirándola fijamente._

_-No te preocupes, estoy bien.-ella de momento se detuvo frente a un prado hermoso con un lago.-Este lugar…_

_El no dijo nada, solo se limito a ver a la castaña, Hitsugaya ya sabía que era ese lugar, aquel lugar donde ambos confesaron sus sentimientos._

_Este ligar fue donde…-pensó Hinamori obteniendo un brillo en sus ojos, para recordar aquel importante momento._

"_Hinamori, debo decirte algo importante._

_H-Hitsugaya-kun…_

_Veras, ¿sabes la razón por la que te seguí a la Academia, y el convertirme en Shinigami y Taicho?_

_¿A qué te refieres…?_

_Es cierto que Matsumoto me lo recomendó, pero lo hice por una razón…-volteo a verla para estar frente a frente ya que este estaba viendo el lago.-Lo hice para estar contigo y protegerte._

_Shiro-chan…_

_Hinamori, desde mucho tiempo no me había dado de un sentimiento que siempre me provocabas, cada vez que te miraba y tu sonreías, pero me he dado de eso no muy tarde._

_No te entiendo, pero creo que también tú sientes lo mismo que yo ¿no?_

_¿Qué?.-la miro con los ojos abiertos._

_Ella llevo su mano para entrelazarla con la de Hitsugaya.-Yo hace mucho tiempo que quería tomar tu mano Hitsugaya-kun_

_Hinamori…_

_Hace tiempo que quería decirte que…te quiero mucho no solo te quiero Shiro-chan.-lo miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas.-Pero me di cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, tu mereces algo mejor._

_Ella continuo diciendo muchas cosas negativas de ella misma.-Hinamori detente._

_Solo he sido un estorbo para ti._

_Detente Hinamori._

_No merezco tus sentimientos Hitsugaya-kun, pero aun así._

_Basta Hinamori._

_¡Yo te amo Hitsugaya-kun!_

_Este no dijo nada, pero en su interior se sintió realmente emocionado y feliz por haber escuchado eso.-Hinamori…yo también siento lo mismo y no me arrepiento en tener estos valiosos sentimientos…quiero estar contigo siempre._

_Momo comenzó a soltar lagrimas y lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras el mostraba una cálida sonrisa"._

_Lo recordaba todo con claridad…-Hitsugaya-kun.-lo miro y le extendió al mano para que el albino la estrechara suavemente.-Regresamos._

_Cuando habían llegado a la oficina de la Quinta Division, allí todos los estaban esperando para celebrar a lo grande._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la castaña._

_-Te hicimos una pequeña celebración atrasada por tu ascenso Capitana.-dijo Rangiku teniendo una botella de Sake en su mano.-Celebremos._

_Paso exactamente un año desde la pelea de Hinamori y Hannabi, en ese tiempo hubo un cambio ya que Momo estaba en su proceso de convertirse en una Capitana del Gotei 13, de la Escuadra Cinco para ser exacto, Abarai decidió convertirse en el Capitán de la Tercera Division, para que así Hinamori obtuviera su puesto en la Escuadra Cinco, solo dejando vacante el puesto de Capitán de la Novena Division. A ella le permitieron escoger la prueba que debía de completar para decidir si era apta o no para el puesto. Ella eligió pelear contra un Capitán, eligiendo a Renji Abarai como oponente, tuvo muchas dificultades, pero gracias al antiguo entrenamiento de Ichigo, Uryu y Urahara, pudo vencer gracias a su reparada Zanpakutou Tobiume, su Bankai y nivel Kido superior, convirtiéndose en la tercera Capitana femenina que regia una Division en esa generación, los subordinados estaban felices por ella y harían lo posible para que las cosas marcharan bien._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Los Capitanes estaban en la Sala de Juntas de la Primera Escuadra discutiendo avistamientos de Hollow en el Mundo Humano, y decidir quién sería el encargado de cumplir esa tarea._

_Hitsugaya estaba junto a Byakuya mirando a Hinamori que estaba frente a él en la otra fila entre Kurotsuchi y Ukitake, que escuchaba con atención lo que dictaba el Comandante._

_-Capitana de la Quinta por favor dígame como fue de su última misión._

_Ella fue al frente de todos los Capitanes para hablar de su misión.-Las cosas marcharon bien, y nos extraño un poco el hecho de que no había tantos Hollow como en los informes pasados, pero aun así pudimos derrotarlos sin dejar ninguno vivo, no nos tomo mucho tiempo del que pensábamos._

_-Bien, quiero que usted junto con los Capitán Abarai y los Tenientes Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Izuru Kira e Hisagi Shuhei vallan al Mundo Humano para derrotar a todo Hollow que se encuentre en Karakura y en los alrededores de esta._

_-Si señor…-dijo Hinamori y Renji al unisonó._

**…_-_**

_-¿Qué malo que de nuevo vas de misión Hinamori?.-Rangiku estaba en la puerta Senkaimon junto con Ichigo y los demás, también estaban ya listos los mencionados para la misión, solo es cuestión de esperar a que la puerta se abriera._

_-Nosotros aprovecharemos para irnos a casa, y por si acaso, también les ayudaremos en esto.-agrego el Sustituto.-Bien será mejor irnos.-vio que la puerta se estaba abriendo._

_-Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san, nos veremos en un mes.-sonrió la castaña sin dejar de ver a Hitsugaya.- Cuídate mucho Hitsugaya-kun._

_Toshiro le acaricio la mejilla para darle un beso algo largo.-Prométeme que volverás._

_-Lo prometo.-ella sonrió y dio media vuelta para caminar a la puerta.-Vámonos._

_Todos asintieron y se fueron cruzando la puerta para ir a la misión en Karakura._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tobiume se encontraba en el poste de luz de una calle mirando si hay alguna anomalía, atrás de ella aparecio su dueña con un semblante algo serio._

_-Tobiume ¿alguna novedad?_

_-Ninguna Momo-san.-respondió escondiendo un sonrojo._

_-Tobiume.-puso sus brazos en jarras.-No me digas que aun estas pensando en la Zanpakutou de Hitsugaya-kun._

_-¡Hey! ¡No es verdad!.-se sonrojo más de lo que estaba._

_-Tranquila, cuando volvamos te dejare estar con él todo el tiempo que quieras._

_-No digas eso Momo-san._

_-Bien, regresa ya que hemos terminado el patrullaje.-extendió la espada y Tobiume volvió._

_Hinamori busco su Gigai y fue a ver la ciudad para ver si las cosas seguían bien, después se encontraría con los demás en un restaurante de Ramen._

_Había mucha gente por las calles y se le hacía más trabajo encontrar ese establecimiento, estaba algo distraída hasta que choco con alguien._

_-Lo siento…-se disculpo la castaña y se detuvo al ver de quien se trataba.-Hannabi-chan._

_-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.-pregunto una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos esmeralda que miraba confundida a la Capitana._

_-Perdón si te lastime, iba distraída y…_

_-No te preocupes, estas cosas suelen pasar.-la chica se levanto y sacudió el polvo de su falda.-Yo también lo siento, sabes algo…creo que te conozco._

_-Lo mismo digo._

_-Tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún día.-ella comenzó a irse.-Ojala nos veamos pronto…-ella se fue dejando a Hinamori a punto de llorar, la había encontrado un encuentro extraño pero la había encontrado de nuevo._

_**…-**_

_-¡Pasa la pelota!.-era Tatsuya que esperaba un pase de Sanosuke, el equipo estaba jugando contra unos chicos que eran un poco mayores que ellos._

_-¡Ten!.-se la dio y este junto con Miku fueron a la portería donde el arquero estaba listo.-¡Miku!.-se la paso al chico y este corrió para tomar posición._

_-¡Hinamori ten!.-de una patada se la dio a la chica que salto y dio una fuerte patada para anotar el gol de la victoria justo a tiempo._

_-Valla, estuvo estupendo…qué bueno que nos ayudaste Hinamori.- decía Tatsuya sonriéndole.-Gracias por ayudarnos._

_-No es nada Tatsuya-kun, me alegro mucho volver a jugar con ustedes.-dio una risita y vio la mirada algo decaída de Tatsuya-kun.-¿Chicos, nos permitirían un momento?-estos asintieron y fue a las gradas._

_-Oye Hinamori…¿te gusta Hitsugaya?_

_-¿Eh? ¿Te diste cuenta?._

_-Sí, desde el partido donde vi el cómo lo mirabas como él te miraba a ti._

_-Tatsuya-kun._

_-Y lo entiendo, yo siento lo que siente el por ti, pero sé que mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos._

_-Me alegro que lo entiendas, así que por favor no decaigas por mí, busca a esa chica especial que tu quieres encontrar._

_-Gracias Hinamori y suerte con Hitsugaya._

_-Tú también ten suerte Tatsuya-kun._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_La fecha límite se había acabado con rapidez, Rangiku esperaba la llegada de todos en la puerta con Ukitake, se alegro al ver que la puerta les abría paso a los Shinigamis que regresaban con la misión completada y que fue todo un éxito._

_-¡Rangiku-san!.-la abrazo fuertemente, pero se arrepintió al recibir el "abrazo de la muerte".-Me alegra verte de nuevo._

_-Hinamori…te extrañamos mucho, pero más mi Taicho._

_-¿Dónde está?.-pregunto emocionada._

_-Te espera en aquel lugar.-refiriéndose al Rukongai.-Apenas se fue, ya debe estar allá._

_-Gracias Rangiku-san.-uso su mejorado Shunpo para llegar rápidamente llegando a unos kilómetros atrás del lugar._

_Camino y al llegar vio a un chico albino que estaba mirando el paisaje, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia._

_-Hitsugaya-kun._

_El Capitán de la Decima volteo a verla con una sonrisa, mirando como ella se acercaba para estar frente a frente._

_-Volviste…_

_-He vuelto Hitsugaya-kun._

_Ambos se sonrieron para después fundirse en un abrazo donde juntaron sus labios en un beso duradero, ahora estaba de nuevo junto y así lo estarían en esta vida y en las siguientes que tendrían._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**-FIN-**_

_**Terminado: 15 de Marzo del 2012 – 7:32 pm**_

_**Hola a todos, esta es la última actualización de este sencillo Fics que me costó un poco hacerlo ya que al escribirlo por primera vez el final y epilogo, no me gusto como quedo y decidí empezar de nuevo, pero aquí está listo para compartir con todos ustedes. Y la verdad lamento mucho el retraso, fue por dos razones la primera ya la mencione y la segunda por escasez de tiempo.**_

**_Cuando vi por primera vez a esta linda chica Hinamori Momo, me di cuenta que podría hacer grandes cosas y decidí mostrarla con esa faceta que muchos que somos seguidores del HitsuHina esperamos y Momo-chan es mi personaje favorito porque es un encanto! y Hitsugaya también lo es._**

_**Gracias por aceptar este Fics, la verdad significa mucho para mí y mi paga es la satisfacción de los lectores que leen esta historia.**_

_**Daré algunos agradecimientos súper especiales a aquellos que me siguieron a lo largo de la historia:**_

_**Any-chan15: **__Amiga mía, estoy infinitamente encantada de conocerte y que me apoyaras en este Fics, la verdad también te aprecio ya que leí tus Fics hace una semana y la verdad me encantaron se ve que le pones sentimiento a cada palabra, letra o dialogo que escribes, mi favorito fue "Las penumbras del Corazón" Debiste de ver mi cara en cada capitulo por la emocion._

_**SkyHikary-Lyon: **__Querida amiga, la verdad me caíste bien y por los reviews que me mandaste en cada actualización, significa mucho enserio y también me hicieron reír por cada cosa que se te ocurría que pasara en la trama, en verdad gracias._

_**DarknessAmaya: **__Ambas nos alocamos mucho con eso de los Lemon, yo tampoco puedo vivir sin leer Lemon y buscar uno bueno, así como amoroso y apasionado (así es como me gustan). Yendo al grano gracias por apoyarme._

_**MomoHitsugayaLOVE: **__Querida, gracias por esos comentarios en mis otros Fics, me alegro que te gustaron, en verdad gracias y la verdad también leí tus Fics y son buenos, mis favoritos son "Enamorados atolondrados" "Quinto Piso" y "A Thousand Years". Sigue así, ánimos!_

_**(Mensajito para: Enzo Benítez Dante): **__Gracias por tus comentarios y por lo del asunto del Facebook, en este momento lo tiene que digamos Hackeado por mi prima que es de otra ciudad ¿Cómo lo hizo? No tengo idea, pero aun así me hace el favor de subir mis fotos, comentarios y todo eso, por lo que no pude mandarte la solicitud (estoy pagando una venganza por algo que no le deje hacer) T.T Pero bueno gracias por seguirme._

_Gracias a todos por apoyarme ¡Arigatou Gozaimasu!_

_Ojala que nos veamos en otro Fics, y espero con ansias sus comentarios hermosos._

_Eso es todo y los despido con un ¡Sayonara!_

_Atte: xHinamoriKunx – Maleny _


End file.
